The Smashville Summoner
by MercenaryGrax
Summary: At a young age, Naruto stumbles upon the summoning scroll of the Smash Bros. after he suffers a terrible beating at the hands of a villager. With this new league of summons by his side, how will it affect his growth as not only a ninja, but as a being meant to protect the world from the likes of Tabuu, Galeem, and Dharkon?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Well here's the beginning of the second new fic I thought up. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter because I had a lot of fun writing it! As you can see, it is a Naruto/Super Smash Bros. crossover. This fic will be like Smash Bros. Ultimate and has ALL the fighters. This means the new ones as well such as Ridley, Daisy, Dark Samus, Simon Belmont, etc. Also, I'm just going to say it now: I have NO idea what the pairing will be for this fic. So if you guys want to throw out some suggestions, feel free to. Because...yeah, let's face it, there's so many pairings that can be used for this fic it's ridiculous. So again, feel free to offer up some suggestions. As you all should know by now if you've read any of my other fics, I'm a fan of writing Naruto with multiple partners, so you can toss out multiple names and I'll take them into consideration. Anyways, on with the fic!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - A 'Smash'ing Meeting**

He wasn't sure how it happened. Somehow, some way, Naruto was in a situation where he couldn't find his way back home. The last thing he could remember was something _incredibly_ unpleasant. In fact, he'd prefer if he _didn't_ remember it. Still, despite what happened, he realized that he didn't feel **any** of the pain he should be feeling from the events that took place who-the-hell-knows-how-long-ago?! Thinking back on the events that led to him waking up here in, well, _wherever_ here was, Naruto couldn't help but wince as he remembered in vivid detail everything that happened to him. Damned eidetic memory.

 _ **Flashback**_

A seven year-old Naruto had just finished chatting with old man Hokage and was on his way to visit the Ichiraku father/daughter duo to enjoy a chat with them and eat some of their delicious ramen after another boring day at the academy. Iruka-sensei could just drone on and on and make even the most exciting topics dull as can be. While he was a good guy, there was only so much a person could handle dealing with his teaching style every day!

Sadly, Naruto's trip to the Ichiraku's ramen stand was cut short as he rounded a corner and accidentally bumped into a rather tall, brawny man and ended up falling on his backside as a result while the man didn't so much as flinch. Standing up and rubbing at his bum to try and ease the slight pain he felt there, Naruto looked up at the man and decided to offer him an apology for bumping into him. "Hey, sorry about that Mister, I was just rounding the corner and I didn't see you there. I'll just be on my way now." Naruto said and was just about to walk around him before it happened. The man reached out and slugged Naruto hard in the jaw, sending the young boy flying back out into the street.

Before he could sit up or even mutter a simple 'What the hell?!', the man was upon him, pinning Naruto to the ground with one hand wrapped firmly around his throat while the other began punching him repeatedly in the face over and over again until Naruto's face was a broken mess and blood was pooling around him from bruised eyes and a broken nose and more. Once the man was finished, he rose, lifting Naruto up by the throat and began to carry him away, all without ever uttering a word.

Eventually they reached a clearing in some of the woods surrounding Konoha and the burly man pinned Naruto to the tree via two kunai through his shoulders. At this point, Naruto had screamed enough and couldn't help but wonder why nobody had come to help him by now. Surely the ANBU should have done something to help him by now. So...why hadn't they? Were they just taking the day off? Or were they secretly taking pleasure in watching the 'demon' suffer?

Oh, Naruto knew what he was. He had figured it out some time ago that he was the container of the Kyuubi. Naruto wasn't stupid, not by a long shot. But he knew the majority of the people were. He didn't understand why so many of the ninja were such idiots though, believing that _he_ was the blasted fox when he was simply the container for the beast. Alas, that was neither here, nor there at the moment. What _was_ important was the fact that he was being tortured, if not _killed_ and nobody was fucking **helping him**! What the fuck man?!

Looking back at the man that had dragged him out here after beating him senselessly, Naruto watched as he approached him with a serrated knife. Releasing a sigh as he knew what was coming next, Naruto closed his eyes and just waited for what was about to happen. Soon enough, he felt the pain as his tormentor began to carve into his flesh. It was obvious that this man was carving words into his flesh. Things such as 'Demon' and 'Sinner' were a few of the nicer things he carved into Naruto's flesh. Naruto didn't want to think about the other words this monster carved into his flesh.

When the bastard was finally done, he stepped back to admire his handiwork and began to fucking **chuckle**! Naruto snarled at this and quickly spit some blood onto his face to show him what he thought about him laughing at the pain he inflicted on him. Naturally, this only served to infuriate the man. As a result of this, the brawny torturer lunged forward and buried his dagger deep into Naruto's left lung before realizing what he did as he watched the life slowly leaving Naruto's eyes. After a moment, Naruto's eyes slowly closed and he knew no more.

 _ **End Flashback**_

After that, he woke up here, in this strange temple. Try as he might, he found that he couldn't leave. Besides that, he didn't recognize the area beyond the temple's exterior anyways, so it wouldn't have done him any good to try and leave anyways. Still, he _did_ find it rather odd that he was unable to leave the temple. So, without anything else to do, he decided to explore the temple in the hopes that he could find something that might help him make sense of the situation he now found himself in.

As he walked, Naruto glanced around at all the strange tapestries on the walls and the various items scattered about in glass cases around the rooms he traversed through. They were all very odd to him. The tapestries all depicted strangely dressed warriors that looked strong in their own right that looked like they could hold their own against even the toughest ninjas.

The items in the glass cases however looked rather strange. One item looked like a tiny nut, but he had a feeling it wasn't the kind you could eat. No, he had a feeling it was used for battle, but he didn't see how that could be the case. Another item was a paper fan, and he wondered how effective it was in battle, because it was obviously meant to be used in battle as evidenced by the tapestries he looked at. Yet another item looked like a wind-up bomb with cute little eyes! Something told him that it wouldn't be wise to activate it because it would likely detonate with the force of a powerful explosive tag and he didn't want that to happen. Still, the damn thing looked really cute!

Eventually, Naruto reached a small room towards the back of the temple that was dimly lit by candles along the walls and some positioned in the center of the room. What _really_ caught his eye though was the large scroll positioned on the pedestal in the center of the room. It was partially unrolled and, when he stepped up to it, he could see that most of it was blank, except for a few names and handprints towards the top. Naruto recognized what this was right away, as a talk with the old man rang through his head.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Hey gramps, what exactly is the deal with you and Enma anyways? I mean, I've seen you summon him a couple of times when you've taken the time to train me, but what's the deal?" Naruto asked one day shortly after his sixth birthday while visiting the Hokage in his office.

Looking up from his paperwork, Hiruzen Sarutobi couldn't help but quirk up an eyebrow at the inquiry from his young protege. "You want to know about that, do you? I suppose I can tell you then." Placing down his pen, the Sandaime Hokage steepled his fingers and rested his chin upon his hands and looked at Naruto with a smile. "You see Naruto, in this world there are things known as summoning contracts. If one signs one of these summoning contracts with their name and their dominant handprint in blood, they are then able to summon forth that contract's summon creature. Summoning creatures can be any number of things ranging from dogs and cats to my monkeys and Jiraiya-kun's toads. Each summoning clan is skilled at different things as well."

 _ **End Flashback**_

The Sandaime and Naruto had gone on to talk in depth about the summoning animals and their summoners for some time after that, but the rest of that conversation wasn't important right now to him. What _was_ important was the information about how to sign the contract and he was going to do just that!

Pricking his thumb with one of his canines, Naruto signed his name in blood before smearing the rest of his hand with blood and putting his bloody handprint on the scroll next to his name. Afterwards, Naruto stepped back and took a breath before preparing to go through the hand seals necessary for the Summoning Technique. However, before he could, Naruto squawked as he was suddenly pulled through a Reverse Summoning Technique against his will.

 _ **Smashville**_

Naruto glanced around at his surroundings and couldn't help but blink a few times as he took in the area around him. It one word, the place he was in was beautiful. There were a plethora of buildings scattered about the meadow he was in, and he was sure they were all homes meant for all the summons. It also looked as if he was in a rather large meadow with beautiful flowers spread out all around him. The sky was a beautiful shade of blue and green mixed together. However...something was a little off.

Floating down to him were two giant... _hands_. One was calm while the other was twitching madly, almost as if it was **crazy**. When they reached a point where they were hovering just feet above him, Naruto could just _feel_ the power radiating from them. Whatever these things were, they were **powerful**. Therefore, it would be wise of him not to piss these things off!

Before he could say or do anything, Naruto suddenly heard a voice in his head. " **Greetings young one. I see you signed the Smashville Summoning Contract. We haven't had a summoner in years, so we were quite curious to see just who contracted themselves to us. Tell me, what compelled you to sign our contract Naruto Uzumaki?** " the calmer hand questioned.

Looking at the calm hand, Naruto cocked his head to one side for a moment before offering it a kindhearted smile. "Well...it was just sitting there. It looked like nobody had signed your contract in a really long time and...well...I don't have any friends. I learned about summoning contracts from the old man, or the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure as you might know him as, or not if you haven't been around in some time. Anyways, as I was saying...I kind of wanted to make some friends and so...well...I signed your summoning contract. That...and I figured you guys were probably kinda lonely too. I figured we could keep each other company and help each other out. Win-win y'know?"

At this point, the crazy hand piped up. " _ **Hey, I like the sound of that! Friends are great! If all you want are friends, then you picked the right summons for that Naruto-kun. You'll find a LOT of new friends here in Smashville! And trust me, nobody's gonna hate ya for being a Jinchuriki. Oh, don't give me such a shocked look. We're the boss summons of this contract for a reason Buster. We can easily sense somethin' like that beastie you got trapped in that there gut o' yours. Can't we brother?**_ "

Master Hand released a mental sigh at this and telepathically spoke to both Naruto and Crazy Hand. " **Naruto-kun, please forgive Crazy Hand. He can be a little...much sometimes. And forgive me for not introducing myself beforehand. I am called Master Hand. My brother is Crazy Hand, as I just said. But yes, we can sense things like you being a Jinchuriki quite easily. And no, the summons you will meet here in Smashville will not treat you any differently for being one. They are all very kind, though some are a bit...wild. They might take some getting used to, but I assure you that you will get along very well with most, if not all of them. Now, do you know the required hand seals for the** **Summoning Technique** **, or do you need me to teach you young Naruto-kun?** " Master Hand queried.

Naruto shook his head and offered his new friend a smile. "No, I remember the required hand seals. I was just about to perform them and summon someone when you summoned me here. Speaking of which, how do I get back to where I was? I kind of need to get back to Konoha. Though...I don't know how to get back there…"

Master Hand thought about this for a time before floating up and down as if nodding. " **I see. I'll send you back to where you were. When you return, I want you to use the** **Summoning Technique** **and, when you call out the name of the technique, I want you to call out Greninja's name. Ask Greninja to help you return home and he will do so. And yes, in case you're wondering, Greninja** _ **is**_ **a ninja, but he isn't a ninja in the traditional sense. You'll understand soon. He is what you call a Pokemon. I'll explain that to you later. For now, I will return you to the point from whence you came. Brace yourself young Naruto-kun.** " the floating hand said before snapping its index and middle fingers, casting Naruto out of the summoning realm and back into the realm of ninjas.

 _ **Temple**_

As Naruto appeared back in the temple, he stumbled once his feet his the floor. Catching himself, he looked around and saw that he was back in the room with the summoning contract. At first he thought about taking it with him back to Konoha, but then he realized that it was probably safest right here. He didn't want the wrong people to get a hold of it after all. The summons he just met seemed like nice people and he didn't want the people back at Konoha to mistreat them.

Deciding to think about things like that later, Naruto bit his thumb to draw blood and went through the necessary hand signs for the technique he needed to perform. " **Summoning Technique: Greninja!** " Naruto shouted as he channeled what he hoped was enough chakra into the technique and slammed his palm to the floor. In a plume of smoke, he saw the figure of something emerge.

Waving his arm in front of his face to try and dispel the smoke, he looked at the creature he had summoned forth. It was very...blue. It stood taller than him and it definitely held itself like a professional ninja would. It had pink eyes, but they were hard and looked as if they could see right into a person's soul. It showed that this Pokemon was experienced and Naruto found that he rather liked these eyes. It also had what appeared to be a long, pink scarf around its neck. Finally, he noticed that it had webbed feet and hands with three 'fingers' and 'toes' on each. Overall, Naruto had to admit that Greninja struck a rather imposing figure and if he could sum it up in one word, Greninja looked **awesome**.

Waving at him, Naruto offered Greninja a smile and bowed to him for a moment. "Hello Greninja-san. I'm your new summoner, Naruto Uzumaki. It's nice to meet you." Naruto said politely and waited for a response.

Looking his new summoner over analytically for a moment, Greninja took the time to walk around him and analyze the boy carefully. Once his walk around was finished, the ninja Pokemon nodded a couple of times and offered the boy a kind smile. "Nin ninja. Gre nin greninja nin nin." (I approve. You'll make a fine summoner. It's nice to meet you Naruto. As you already know, I'm Greninja.) he said happily.

Blinking in mild confusion at this, Naruto found the fact that Greninja could only talk via saying his name a little weird. But what he found even stranger was the fact that, even though Greninja, and likely all Pokemon by extension, could talk only via saying their names, he could _understand_ what was being said! Blinking a couple more times, Naruto spoke up in mild confusion. "I'm, uh...I'm glad you approve? I hope we can be good friends Greninja. I think you look totally awesome! And you look like an awesome ninja! I bet you could teach me some awesome stuff!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly as he bounced up and down in place, his earlier confusion lost and replaced with eagerness as he thought about what Greninja could teach him.

However, the excitement left him as he remembered why he had initially summoned Greninja. Bashfully, he reached up and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Oops, sorry. I forgot why I originally summoned you. Y'see, I was beaten almost to death by some asshole villager and I guess he kinda threw me in here. Only problem is...I don't know where here even is. I don't know how to get back to Konoha from here. I doubt we're too far away, but I can't find it on my own. So...I was hoping you could help me find my way back. Pretty please Greninja-san?" Naruto asked pleadingly.

Greninja frowned as he heard how Naruto ended up in the temple. Something was seriously wrong if somebody attempted to murder his summoner, let alone a _kid_! Still, that matter would have to be put on the backburner for now. Right now, his summoner needed to get back home. So, nodding once, Greninja motioned for his summoner to follow him as he began to lead the way out of the temple.

As they passed by the glass cases, Greninja would point to some of them and explain what they were. "Gre greninja ninja nin nin ninja." (That right there is a Beam Sword. If you swing it really hard, the blade extends and you can use it to inflict a ton of damage on your enemy. That over there is a Home-Run Bat. Swing that with all your might and you can say bye-bye bad guys. They'll be gone in a flash with that. And that over there is a Fairy in a Bottle. Using that you can restore your health by a lot, or you can use it to heal an ally to nearly perfect health. Everything you see here is incredibly useful in its own way.) he would say, a smile on his face as he talked about the various items and weapons that could be used to assist the summons and their summoner in battle.

"Wow. Those all sound _really_ useful! I like the sound of that Fairy in a Bottle a lot! And the Deku Nut sounds neat-o too. And the Bob-omb sounds as powerful as it is adorable! And the Beam Sword! Oh the Beam Sword!" Naruto exclaimed, a giddy expression on his face as he imagined everything he could do with everything on display in the temple. After a moment though, a question popped into Naruto's mind and he looked into Greninja's eyes. "Wait...how come nobody's been in here if all this powerful stuff's in here for the taking? Surely someone would have found this temple by now?"

Greninja smirked at this and, as they exited the temple, he pointed to a few of the trees and then to the temple itself. When Naruto looked, he could see various seals inscribed in them. Eyes widening in realization, Greninja decided to explain. "Greninja ninja nin ninja nin." (Our previous summoner, Lady Mito Uzumaki, placed seals on the temple and the surrounding area to deter anyone from finding this temple. I'm not entirely sure how they work, but the seals prevent anyone from seeing the temple somehow. She really was an amazing woman.) he explained in a proud tone of voice.

"Wow. Mito Uzumaki sounds **amazing**. You say she was your last summoner? That was the last name on the contract before I signed it…" Nodding his head in thought, Naruto took another look at the seals and shrugged his shoulders. "These seals are incredible. They hide the temple from sight and deter people from coming this way. I didn't know seals could do such a thing. I really need to look into studying fuinjutsu. Though that _does_ raise the question of how I ended up in the temple in the first place if the seals do deter people from coming this way. Still...best not to break the fourth wall and think about shit like that." he decided, a broad grin on his face.

It was at this point that he realized he was _outside_ of the temple. Blinking, he looked around and then down at himself before looking back at the temple entrance. Frowning a moment, he looked at Greninja and was about to question him about why he was allowed to leave now before closing his mouth and deciding that it wasn't important. Instead, he sighed and decided to just go with the flow and ask his new friend to guide him home. "Ah well. Greninja-san, can you please guide me back home now? It's getting rather late and I need to let gramps know I'm okay."

The Pokemon nodded once before it began to walk around, looking for something, though Naruto didn't know what it was. Once it found what it was looking for, a trail of sorts, Greninja motioned for Naruto to follow him and began to make his way through the woods with Naruto on his heels. "Gre greninja ninja." (I found the trail. We should be able to follow it back to the village. And please, you don't need to call me -san. Just call me by my name, Greninja.)

"Thank you Greninja-san. Er...Greninja. Sorry. I forgot you said I could call you without the honorific." Naruto bowed his head in apology real quickly. "I can't even see anything that signifies that the ninja was here. It's amazing that you are able to follow his trail Greninja. Then again, you're awesome, so I'm not surprised." Naruto complimented, a megawatt smile on his face.

Greninja chuckled at this and quickly thanked young Naruto before turning and pointing out towards the distance. Just past the treeline, they could see the village in the distance. Smiling at this, Naruto looked up at his friend and hugged him tight, causing Greninja to stumble a bit before he returned the hug and smiled down at him. "Greninja ninja." (I'm glad I could help you Naruto. Now, let's get you home, shall we?)

"I'm really glad I met you Greninja. You and the boss summons, Master Hand and Crazy Hand. You're all great. Is...is it too soon to say that I love you guys?" Naruto queried, a bright blush on his face as he glanced away from his Pokemon friend.

Smiling softly at this, the Pokemon ninja shook his head and kneeled down so he was at eye level with his summoner before placing one of his webbed hands atop Naruto's head. Once Naruto looked at him, Greninja gave him a closed-eye smile and spoke. "Grenin greninja ninja nin ninja nin nin." (Naruto, now that you're our summoner, you are family to us. I promise you that we'll always be here for you from this moment onwards. You can call on us at any time and we'll come to help you in any way that you want us to. Even if all you want is companionship, we'll be there for you. So no, it's not too soon to say you love us, because we love you too, just as we would any member of our family. Do you understand me Naruto?)

Tears began to run down Naruto's face as he threw his arms around Greninja, who readily wrapped his arms around Naruto in turn. All Naruto could do was utter "Thank you." in return, as well as mumble "I love you." a few times as well. It was obvious that his new summoning contract would make a lasting impact on the poor boy's life.

After Naruto had calmed down, Greninja stood back up and took his hand in his before guiding him to the gates of Konoha where the eternal Chunin sat there, shocked to see them. "Naruto? How the hell'd you get outside the village buddy? And what're you doing with a...erm...frog?" Kotetsu Hagane questioned unsurely.

Naruto frowned at this point and clenched his free hand into a fist. "I was beaten and nearly killed by one of the villagers Kote-san. He obviously ditched me somewhere outside the village to try and hide my body in the belief that I was dead. As for Greninja, I'll explain that later. Right now, I need to see the old man." the young blond explained as he gently squeezed Greninja's hand for comfort.

Both Chunin frowned at what they heard and looked to one another before nodding once. Izumo Kamizuki stepped out from behind the booth they were sitting in and walked over to Naruto before patting him on the head. "I'll escort you and your friend to see the Hokage Naruto-kun. Can't have anymore villagers trying anything now, can we? Follow me." he said before waving over his shoulder for the duo to follow him to the tower.

As the trio walked through the village streets on their way to the tower, Greninja couldn't help but notice the looks that the few villagers out at this dark hour of the night sent his summoner. When one of the ninja's hands began to reach towards his kunai pouch, the Pokemon narrowed his eyes and began to use one of his techniques to slink his shadow along the ground until it was behind the shinobi. In an instant, Greninja disappeared from his spot and reappeared where his shadow was and struck out, disabling the ninja with a few quick strikes to vital points of his body and watched as he slumped to the ground in a heap.

Naruto and Izumo were wide-eyed at what had just transpired. They didn't even see Greninja move! He was with them one moment and then the next he was behind the ninja and the guy was on the ground in mere **seconds**! Sure Izumo could see that he was about to try and attack Naruto, and while he would have taken care of it, Izumo could **never** have reacted **that** damn fast!

Naruto, meanwhile, had sparkles in his eyes and was practically bouncing where he stood. Clenching his fists in front of himself, he couldn't help but shout out loud. "That was _awesome_ , dattebayo! How did you _do_ that Greninja?! You're amazing!"

Chuckling to himself, Greninja stripped the ninja of his weapons and proceeded to return to Naruto's side, giving him the equipment he took from the disabled ninja as a gift of sorts. After all, the ninja could easily afford more kunai and shuriken sets easily enough. The only thing he might have difficulty affording again would be the katana Greninja took from him, but it was simply his loss and Naruto's gain.

Without any words needing to be said between them, the trio left the disabled ninja where he was and continued on their way to the Hokage Tower, smiles on their faces as they conversed with each other about whatever topics came to mind. Of course, Izumo couldn't understand a thing Greninja said, but Naruto easily translated for him. Although, the Chunin didn't understand how Naruto could understand the Pokemon language.

 _ **A short while later - Hokage's Office**_

The trio were quickly let into Hiruzen's office as soon as they arrived by his secretary, a kind young, redheaded woman by the name of Anna. When they entered, they saw that the elderly Hokage was wrought with worry, and if they had to fathom a guess, he was worried about the resident jinchuriki. It was obvious he had been neglecting his paperwork due to how high the stacks had gotten.

As soon as they entered, the Sandaime Hokage looked up from his desk and beamed a bright smile at his surrogate grandson and rushed around his desk to wrap Naruto up in a hug, pulling him off the ground and into the air as he swung him around excitedly. "Naruto m'boy! What happened to you? I was worried! When you didn't show up at the Ichiraku's or show up at your apartment last night, I feared the worst! You've been gone a whole day Naruto-kun! Tell me, what happened?"

Frowning at this information, Naruto looked down for a moment before he gently took hold of Greninja's hand again and squeezed it for comfort. "Gramps...one of your ninja tried to kill me. He nearly succeeded too. I woke up outside the village in this cool temple. It was there that...um...first, can you dismiss Izu-san? Sorry, I trust you Izu-san, but this is strictly for gramps to hear."

Izumo shrugged before waving bye to the trio. "It's alright Naruto-kun. I've got to get back to my post anyways. Catch ya later. Make sure to pop on by sometimes. It's always nice having you around." he said before vacating the office and closing the door behind him.

Once he was gone, Hiruzen ordered his ANBU to leave and proceeded to activate the silencing seals before motioning for Naruto to and his friend to takes the seats before his desk. Taking his chair behind the desk, the Hokage waved his hand and asked Naruto to continue from where he left off. Nodding in appreciation, the young blond continued. "Anyways, as I was saying, it was there that I found the summoning contract for the Smashville Combatants. At least, that's what the contract was named."

Quirking a brow at this, Hiruzen Sarutobi looked between Naruto and Greninja before motioning with his eyes towards his frog-like companion. "I suppose, then, that this is one of your summons, Naruto-kun?"

"Yep! First though, I was reverse summoned to Smashville where I met the boss summons, Master Hand and Crazy Hand. And yes, they're giant hands. Crazy Hand is exactly as he sounds too. He's sorta crazy, but he's friendly. Master Hand's the calm one and he's really cool. But yeah, I had to summon Greninja to help me find my way back to the village because I had no idea on how to get back here. I was _totally_ lost." Naruto explained. "Oh! By the way, Greninja here is what's called a Pokemon. He's really cool! And he's a super cool ninja! Isn't he awesome gramps?!"

The elderly Sarutobi chuckled and gave the blue Pokemon a once over before nodding his head in approval. "Well, he certainly carries himself with the air of a professional ninja. He looks very capable and I can feel the power radiating off of him. I bet he could hold his own in a full on spar with me for quite some time. Still, I do have to ask you something Naruto-kun. Where did you get that katana and the other weapons from? You didn't have those the last time I saw you." Hiruzen asked, changing the subject at the end.

Rubbing his head awkwardly for a moment, Naruto looked at Greninja before looking back into the aged Hokage's eyes. "Uhh, y'see...about that gramps...one of your ninja was reaching for his kunai pouch as Izumo, Greninja, and I were on our way through the village to come see you. It was obvious he was going to try and attack me. Well...Greninja kinda moved faster than we could follow and took him out just like that. And afterwards, Greninja took that guy's weapons and gave them to me as a gift to keep. Is that okay?"

Sighing at this, the Sandaime Hokage could only shake his head in exasperation before offering his favorite blond knucklehead a smile. "It's fine Naruto-kun. I'll allow you to keep them. If that ninja decides to raise a stink, I'll tell him it's simply payment for trying to assault a civilian of our fair village. As for the ninja that attempted to kill you, can you give me a description of this man so I can have my ANBU attempt to find him and bring him in for proper punishment?"

Naruto scowled at this and stared hard at his gramps. "Before I do, I want to know something old man. Where the hell were your ninja when I was being assaulted in the middle of the village? **Somebody** should have helped me! And yet, nobody came to my rescue. I was left to be beaten like that with no one coming to my aid. I think you need to look into seeing who was around that area at the time and punishing them gramps. I'm not happy about being left to my damn beating like that."

Frowning at this, Hiruzen nodded and replied with, "I'll look into those who were meant to be watching over you Naruto-kun. I normally have some ANBU or Jonin watching after you to make sure you're well looked after. Whoever was on duty this time obviously neglected their duty to keep you safe from harm. When I find out who it was, they're going to be spending some quality time with T&I." he promised, a scowl forming on his face.

"Good." Naruto commented angrily. "Now, as for that description you asked me for. You're lucky I have an eidetic memory old man. As much as it's a curse sometimes, it also helps in some cases." the blond ball of energy commented. "The man had shaggy, short brown hair. He was really tall, around 6'2". He was also really built, with big muscles. He didn't wear a shirt, but he had on a chunin flak jacket. The guy didn't have any facial hair, and he wore tan pants with blue ninja sandals. That's everything gramps."

Writing down the last of the details given to him, Hiruzen made numerous copies and released the silencing seals before calling for his ANBU before giving them the notes on the man's description and ordering them to hunt for him so they could bring him in for questioning. Once they had left, Hiruzen looked back to Naruto and smiled softly at him. "With a description like that, that person should be found soon, hopefully. Now, why don't you tell me a little more about this summoning contract of yours, hm, Naruto-kun?"

 _ **The next day - Academy Classroom**_

Naruto walked into the classroom a little later than the other kids his age with a rather beautiful woman by his side. He wasn't late by any means, but he didn't exactly have the pick of the seats at this point. Regardless of that, he didn't care. His current company though was the more important matter and she was what garnered the attention of everyone in the room.

This woman had beautiful blond hair and wore a frilly pink dress and flared out from her waist downwards around her legs. She carried an umbrella and currently had it unfolded and held it above her head with a brilliant, shining smile on her face. The woman had blue eyes and wore long, white gloves on her arms and a gemmed crown on the top of her head, signalling that she was royalty of some kind. The big question on everyone's mind was: Why was she with Naruto of all people?!

Without saying a word to anyone, the strange duo went to the back of the classroom and took a couple of seats together next to Hinata Hyuga, who blushed at the close proximity to her crush, but also looked slightly angry at the fact that another woman was in the company of what she viewed as 'her' man.

Shortly after they took their seats, Iruka and Mizuki entered the room and prepared to start the lessons for the day before they both noticed the new person in the room. Curious about her presence, Iruka spoke up before his silver-haired companion could. "Naruto-kun, who is she and what is she doing here?"

Blinking at being addressed, Naruto looked to his companion for a moment before looking back at Iruka and smiling at him. "This is Princess Peach. She's my new friend and I brought her here to keep me company today. I...don't really have any friends, so I wanted to have one of my new friends here with me. That's okay right Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka frowned and was about to speak up in response, but Naruto smirked at him and said, "Besides, gramps said if you or Mizuki-sensei have a problem with it that you can take it up with him. He said I'm allowed to bring my new friends with me wherever I go and nobody can kick them out, even in the classroom. Sooo...tough luck sensei." Naruto said with a grin on his face.

The princess giggled demurely at this as she covered her mouth with her hand before she leaned over and whispered something into Naruto's ear, causing him to chuckle. When she began to run her fingers through his hair, the young blond couldn't help but lean into her touch and close his eyes, almost drifting off to sleep at the feeling. Her ministrations on his head felt so soothing and good that he couldn't help it. Still, he forced himself to stay awake and pay attention as Iruka and Mizuki began the day's lesson.

Eventually, Mizuki began passing out the tests of the day and, when he reached Naruto, he couldn't help but leer at Peach and her bust for a moment until he felt the KI (Killing Intent) coming off of her and Naruto aimed at him. It was enough to make him sweat and he quickly slapped down Naruto's test and fled back down the stairs and off to his desk at the front of the class.

Glancing down at his test, Princess Peach could easily see that something was wrong with it. So reaching down, she put one of her fingers on it and sent a pulse of her magic through the paper, dispelling an obvious genjutsu that had been placed on it. Shooting a quick glance down at Mizuki, she scowled at him and shook her head before leaning down and whispering a warning to Naruto. "Beware of Mizuki. He's a bad man Naruto-kun. Now, do your best on the test." she said before placing a gentle kiss upon his cheek to show her support to the young child.

Smiling in thanks to his friend, Naruto went about filling out his test, thankful that it wasn't another rigged one. As he went about answering the questions, he couldn't help but glance around the room at the other students. They weren't his friends, but he did know some of them on a somewhat personal level. He wasn't very fond of the Uchiha in his class, nor the Inuzuka boy, but he _did_ like Sakura, Hinata, Shino, and Shikamaru well enough. They were nice enough people to him, but he wasn't sure if he could make friends with them. Maybe if he put forth the effort, they'd be willing to be friends with him? Only time could really tell.

Naruto finished his test and glanced around to find he was one of the first ones done. He was a little shocked by this fact, but decided not to make a big deal out of it. Instead, he rose from his seat and took the test down to his senseis and placed it before them on their desk with a smile. When Mizuki saw it, he was shocked to see that the genjutsu had been dispelled and that all of the answers were correct! Looking up at Naruto, who was already back in his seat, Mizuki scowled, but quickly stopped when he saw the look the princess was sending him. She may look pretty and harmless, but she had this look about her that told him that she could **easily** kick his ass if she wanted to. _Damn. I didn't expect for the demon's servant to see through the genjutsu or for the demon to be this smart. I'll have to figure something else out._

Iruka, meanwhile, was very proud of Naruto. He knew that Naruto was smarter than he let on, but he didn't know he was _this_ smart. The scarred chunin instructor had to admit he was pleasantly surprised. Looking up at him, Iruka offered Naruto a proud, caring smile and was happy when the perky blond and his friend returned it. _Well done Naruto. I'm proud of you._

 _ **8 Years Later**_

A now fifteen year-old Naruto sat in his classroom with a rather beautiful, green-haired woman at his side. She was tall and had pretty green eyes. The woman also carried a staff with an orb that floated a few inches above it. On her feet she wore sandals and she also wore gold armor on her arms and legs, as well as a gold ring around her neck and a large gold pendant around her neck. As for her style of dress, she was dressed in white and had a couple of buckles around her waist with a large red bauble attached at her left hip. This lovely lady's name is Palutena and she's a goddess.

Today was team assignments. Naruto had passed with flying colors, having learned the Water Clone Technique from Greninja years earlier as well as the Shadow Clone Technique from Sheik. There was a little tiff yesterday though when Mizuki decided to turn traitor and attempted to make off with the Scroll of Seals, but thankfully Iruka-sensei and Naruto, himself, had managed to stop him along with the Mario Bros. But enough about that.

Over the course of the past eight years, Naruto had worked towards making friends with not only his summons, but with some of the others in his class. While some were lost causes, others became great friends. The ones he became fast friends with were Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. One might think it odd that he became fast friends with two of Sasuke's fangirls, but they were actually really nice people, oddly enough.

The young blond had also grown much closer to his various summons over the course of the past eight years. He had met all of them, naturally, and found that while _some_ of them were a bit 'rough' around the edges, they were all pretty cool to be around. The summons had occasionally gifted him with items unique to their world and even trained him in the usage of their unique weapons and items so he'd know how to use them when the time came that he'd have to use them on a mission out in the real world.

Regardless, none of that was important enough right now to keep his attention. Iruka walked into the room and coughed to get everyone's attention. Looking around at everyone, he gave a speech that nobody really paid much attention to, much to his annoyance. Still, he understood that they were just eager to get their teams and be on their way to become official ninja of Konohagakure. So, without further adieu, the chunin decided to get on with team assignments.

The first six teams were unimportant, but when he got to team 7, that's when things got interesting. "Team 7 consists of Shino Aburame, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha." Cue fangirl squeal and a quick victory shout to Ino from Sakura before Iruka told Sakura to shut up. Once he was sure there weren't going to be anymore outbursts, he continued. "Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake."

"Team 8 is Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuga. Your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi." Iruka glanced to Hinata at this point and smirked as he saw her blush brightly and look at Naruto with a huge smile on her face, happy about being on a team with her crush. He couldn't help but wonder how that particular team would work out.

"Finally, Team 9 is still in circulation, so Team 10 is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. Your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. I wish you all luck with your teams and I want you all to know that I'm proud of you. Do your best and become the greatest ninjas you can be." Iruka said, a proud smile on his face for each of his passing students. Shortly afterwards, he vacated the room right before the senseis began entering the room to call for their teams.

After Teams 1 - 6 had been taken, Kurenai and Asuma both appeared in the room together and called for their teams. Rising from his seat with Palutena at his side, Naruto reached out for her free hand and grasped it gently before making his way down to his sensei with her at his side. She was only slightly taller than he was, as he was still growing, just like the others in his graduating class. Now that he was standing before her, he had to admit that Kurenai had really beautiful eyes and he felt he could practically lose himself in them. Still, he had seen prettier eyes in those of his summons, or at least he thought so.

"Team 8? Good. Follow me." With that, Kurenai turned and made her way out of the room and began to lead her team out of the room and upstairs, eventually making her way to the roof of the academy. Once up on the roof, she took a seat and smiled as her students took a seat across from her with Hinata and Palutena sitting closer to Naruto than they did Kiba, leaving Kiba sitting some distance away all by his lonesome.

"Alright, let's begin with introductions team. I want likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams. And Naruto, Hokage-sama has already informed me about your summoning contract, so if your partner would like to introduce herself as well, she may. I'll go first so you know what to do." Kurenai said, a smile on her face. "My name is Kurenai Yuhi. I like my friends, namely Anko-chan, Hana-chan, and Yugao-chan. I also like you Hinata-chan. You're like a daughter to me. I'm also fond of vodka and takowasa."

"I dislike Asuma's smoking habit. He's always asking me out and I keep turning him down for a reason. I don't like him that way. He's a good friend but we'll never be more than that." Kurenai said with a scowl on her face. "I also dislike those that mistreat my friends, especially those that treat Anko horribly for her connection to a certain traitorous snake sannin. It's almost as bad as people have treated you for your burden Naruto-kun." Kurenai said, looking at Naruto with a soft frown on her face to show sympathy for his problem.

"Finally, I also dislike cake. I know, how can I dislike cake, right? I just do. Don't bother me about it." the beautiful woman said with a scowl on her face. "Anyways, my hobby is simple: I like to enjoy some late night beverages of the alcoholic variety. I also enjoy reading adult romance novels. Nothing like Jiraiya-sama's despicable Icha Icha series, but other, more romantic novels written by better authors that really know how to write amazing literature." Kurenai explained passionately.

"As for my dream? Well...besides making you the best team there's ever been, I really want to meet the perfect man and have a wonderful family with him. That's all I really want." she said, a small, but happy smile on her face as she said this. "Now, why don't you go next Kiba?"

Kiba grinned at this and looked at Hinata for a moment before nodding once. "My name is Kiba Inuzuka. I like my buddy Akamaru." Reaching over to his side, he patted his large dog Akamaru on the head, receiving a bark from the dog in reply. "I also like my friends Shikamaru and Choji. I love my mom and sister as well. I also like Hinata-chan!" At this, he leered at Hinata unabashedly for a time, much to the disgust of all three women present. After he was finished, he turned back to Kurenai and finished speaking. "Finally, I also like a variety of meats, especially beef, steak, and jerky."

At this point, Kiba took a moment to think before he began to mention his dislikes. "I dislike anyone that tries to come between me and my future mate." he said, looking directly at Hinata as he said this. After a moment, he looked at Naruto and snarled. "This means you Naruto. I dislike you a **great** deal."

Naruto sighed at this and shook his head. He knew about Hinata's crush on him. How could he _not_ know? It was **very** obvious, what with all her blushing, the glares she sent at his female summons, the staring she did at him when she thought he wasn't looking... _everything_! Naruto just...well...he wasn't sure how he felt about her! While she _is_ pretty, he was honestly more attracted to some of his summons than he was to her! Poor Naruto just didn't know what he was feeling for any of the females in his life right now, and even then he didn't know how he could go about choosing between them! Hell, he didn't even think he COULD choose between them! This raised the question of if they'd agree to sharing him? Because, let's face it, he'd **never** be able to choose between them if he realizes that he has feelings for more than one woman.

But back to the topic at hand, he couldn't help but sigh at Kiba's attitude and shake his head at the foolish idiot. Hinata would _never_ see him the same way he sees her. It was obvious with the way he saw her as some kind of prize bitch rather than as a person to be loved and respected. Still, this _was_ Kiba, and he was a perverted, lecherous jackass. There was likely no getting through that thick skull of his that women were people, not things. Wait, he was talking again, might as well open his ears and listen, even if he wasn't saying anything remotely intelligent.

"I also dislike those that mistreat animals, **especially** dogs." Huh, so he _could_ say something they'd both agree on. Miracles _do_ happen. "As for hobbies, I like grooming Akamaru. I enjoy spending time with Akamaru and generally just doing whatever I can with him. Sleeping together, bathing together, eating together, whatever. We do it all together. Finally, my dream is to take Hinata-chan as my mate and make her give me lots of pups. I also plan to become head of my clan and be the best clan head my clan's ever seen!" he exclaimed, a proud smile on his face, much to the disgust of everyone else on the roof.

Kurenai really just wanted to trap her student in the nastiest genjutsu she had in her mighty arsenal, but she restrained herself from doing so. Hinata looked to be on the verge of crying, at least until she felt Palutena wrap her arms around her to try and comfort the poor girl. Naruto on the other hand? He took out a Deku Nut from his pouch and threw it into Kiba's face, watching with satisfaction as it exploded and knocked the dumb bastard on his ass and not only knocked him out, but caused him to piss himself too. While disgusting, nobody really cared, despite the horrid smell it made. At least Akamaru thought it was amusing!

Deciding he would go next while Palutena helped calm Hinata down enough so she could speak up, Naruto began to list off his likes. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like old man Hokage, the Ichiraku's, my summon friends from Smashville, my friends Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Hinata-chan, Shikamaru, and Choji, and ramen! I also like learning new things and meeting new people, so long as they're nice that is." Naruto said with a shrug.

"I dislike Sasuke-teme, Kiba, anyone that tries to hurt my summon friends, the idiot people that can't tell the container from what it contains," here, Naruto got a knowing look from Kurenai, as well as a sympathetic smile, "as well as the time it takes for ramen to cook. If it says instant, it should be instant damn it!" Naruto exclaimed with a chuckle. "As for hobbies? Hmm...wellll...I dunno. I like to spend time with my summon friends. I study under them a lot. I like to learn under them and just generally spend as much time with them as I can. I guess that's a hobby?" Naruto said with a shrug. "Other than that, I don't really know."

"Finally, a dream huh? Well...I _do_ want to be Hokage, but more than that...I want to make the Smashville summons as well known as the Toads, Slugs, and Snakes. I want to make them the best known summons in the world and prove that they're the most amazing summons **ever**. It's a big goal, but I'm sure I can do it!" Naruto exclaimed passionately, a huge smile on his face as Palutena placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently to show her support.

Kurenai smiled supportively at this and nodded her head. "That's a wonderful dream Naruto-kun. I'm sure it will come true, and I'll be glad to help you achieve that dream. I'll do everything in my power to help you make it come true. I promise you that." she said. At this point, she turned to Palutena and offered her a smile. "How about you go next? This will give Hinata some more time to calm down and allow us to get to know you better." Kurenai suggested.

Palutena nodded and brought a fist up to her mouth, coughing into it once to compose herself before lowering it and smiling at everyone. "Alright then. My name is Palutena, but you can call me Lady Palutena if you want. I am a goddess, as Naruto is already well aware." she explained, much to the shock of both Hinata and Kurenai. "I like Naruto here, my subordinate Pit, the Centurions under my command, and I absolutely love a variety of wonderful foods!" At this, she got sparkles in her eyes and, if one looked closely enough, they could see a small speck of drool at the corner of her mouth just begging to leak out.

Coughing into her hand again to compose herself once more, Palutena smiled again and shook her head. "Sorry about that. Ahem." Closing her eyes and taking a calming breath to cool herself down from her food high, Palutena continued. "I dislike Medusa, Phosphora, and those other bad guys. I also dislike people poking fun at my age. I'm **not** old damn it!" Pouting at this point, she crossed her arms under her bust and glanced away, clearly upset as she thought about all the times she was called 'ma'am' and mocked by people for her age.

After a moment of listening to Palutena mumble about people calling her ma'am and picking on her for being 'old', Kurenai sweatdropped and said, "Umm, Lady Palutena, can you please continue? You're getting off topic."

Perking up, Palutena chuckled nervously and rubbed at the back of her head in embarrassment. "Oh, so sorry! I guess I kind of lost myself there. Right then. Hobbies. Hobbies. Hmmm...well...I like to read. I also enjoy spending time with Naruto and Pit." she said with a simple shrug of her shoulders. "As for dreams? Well...I haven't really given that much thought. I suppose...I'd like to find a good man and fall in love, get married, and start a family together. Something simple." she explained with another shrug of her shoulders.

Everyone smiled at her in support of her dream before turning to face Hinata. "Well Hinata, it's your turn." Kurenai said, curious to see what Hinata would say. "Feeling up to it now? If you still need more time, we'll understand." she said, a supportive smile on her face.

"I-It's okay Kurenai-sensei, I can do it now." Hinata said before releasing a sigh and taking in a deep breath to calm her nerves. After a moment, she put on a brave face and nodded determinedly before looking around at everyone that was currently conscious. "My name is Hinata Hyuga." she said without her stutter. Thankfully, spending time with Naruto and the others had helped her with her nerves quite a bit over the years. "I like my sister Hanabi-chan. I also l-like N-N-Naruto-kun…" she said, unable to look him in the eyes, with a terrible blush on her face.

At this point, Palutena smiled softly at Hinata, admiring her for her courage in admitting her crush on her summoner. It must have taken a lot of guts to push herself to say such a thing, and she couldn't help but admire such a thing. Kurenai, meanwhile, couldn't help but smile proudly at her student and surrogate daughter. She never thought that she'd be able to admit her feelings for the boy sitting beside her in a million years, and yet she just had, much to her surprise. Still, what would Naruto say in response? Looking to him, she saw that he looked perplexed and had a frown on his face. Frowning at this, Kurenai decided to voice a question to him. "Naruto? What's wrong?"

Sighing at being questioned, Naruto closed his eyes and shook his head. "While I'm glad Hinata finally found the courage to admit her feelings for me, there's a problem. I think...I think there's a few other women who might have feelings for me too. And I don't know how I feel about anyone just yet. I haven't really experienced anything besides familial love before, so I'm not sure how to tell when I'm actually _in_ love with someone. Let alone when I have a crush on someone. And...I don't think I can actually choose between the women in my life. So as much as I'd like to reciprocate Hinata-chan's feelings for me...I can't right now. I'm sorry Hinata-chan. Can you forgive me? I...I think I need to talk to gramps and see if he can give me some of his sagely advice." Naruto explained, a sad frown on his face.

Kurenai looked sadly at Naruto at this, but nodded and placed a hand upon his shoulder. "I understand Naruto-kun. Take all the time you need to think things through and come to your own decision about things. You've been treated unfairly almost all your life by the people around you, so it's only natural you'd be confused right now. I agree though that you should speak to Hokage-sama about this, as he may have some good advice to share with you about this matter. He is a wise man after all." she agreed, smiling softly at her student. She sincerely hoped that he would pass her test tomorrow, as she was quite fond of the boy and Hinata. Though she could do without the pervert on her team.

Palutena wrapped Naruto in a gentle hug and held his head to her bosom while gently stroking his hair with her other hand, her staff floating in the air beside her due to her magic, a power unknown to the other two women. No words needed to be said between her and her summoner, as she was able to communicate all that needed to be said between them to her summoner through her gentle ministrations. She would be here for him no matter what to help him through whatever may trouble him.

Hinata, meanwhile, was somewhat troubled by what Naruto said. On one hand, she was hurt because Naruto didn't reciprocate her feelings immediately. But on the other hand, she understood where he was coming from. Her more logical side won out and she offered her crush an understanding smile and reached over to gently squeeze his hand. "I-It's okay Naruto-kun. I understand. Take all the time you need. I'll be here to support you no matter what, even if you don't return my feelings, okay?" she said supportively. Inside though, she was secretly hoping that Naruto _would_ return her feelings.

Releasing a soft sigh, Hinata closed her eyes and took another deep breath before continuing with her introduction. "A-Anyways, I also love you Kurenai-sensei. You're like a mother to me. I also absolutely **love** cinnamon buns! And, despite how cold he's become lately, I still care for my father." Hinata said with a sigh following afterwards as she hung her head.

After a moment, the fifteen year-old Hyuga heiress raised her head again and began to list off her dislikes. "I dislike perverts like Kiba over there. I also dislike the Hyuga clan elders. They're corrupt and evil people that abuse their power and authority. I also dislike the separation in my clan and wish our ways would change so that we're all one big family instead of a divided, hateful clan. But no, our clan elders want it to be stuck in the ways of 'tradition'. The Branch family hates the Main family because of how often they abuse the Caged Bird Curse Seal. It's despicable and I hate it." Clenching her fists tight at everything that was going through her mind right now, Hinata wasn't expecting for three hands to be placed on her shoulders and the top of her head in a supportive gesture to calm her down.

Blinking, she looked up and saw her teammates and sensei looking at her with soft, supportive smiles on their faces. Eyes brimming with unshed tears, she smiled gratefully at them and nodded once before reaching up to brush at her eyes with the backs of her hands. "Thank you. All of you." Hinata said sincerely. Taking a shaky breath in and releasing it slowly, she continued on. "Anyways...I also dislike my cousin Neji. He's a real jerk and he blames me for his father's death when I was only three years-old at the time! There was no way I could have fought off my kidnapper at that age! Nor am I the one that killed my kidnapper. And, forgive me for saying this, but instead of growing a backbone, the Sandaime Hokage-sama caved in to the Raikage's demands instead of fighting back and telling him that he was in the wrong and…and...ugh!" Hinata exclaimed, clearly beyond frustrated at the whole situation.

All the others could do was blink in shock at the outburst from the normally shy, blushing, wallflower of a girl. They never would have expected for her to go into such a rant, especially about her cousin of all people. However, they could tell that she had been bottling all of this up for quite some time and likely just needed to get it all off of her chest before she exploded later on down the road in a _very_ negative fashion. And if they were correct, she would have lashed out at Neji and likely done some **very** irreversible damage to the poor, stupid bastard.

Now that she had calmed down again, Hinata closed her eyes and sighed. "Sorry for my outburst. Anyways, as I was saying, I dislike my cousin Neji. He's a real bastard and he treats me like I'm less than dirt. He acts like he's Kami's gift to the world and he rambles on about Fate this and Fate that. Trust me when I say that you will _not_ like him if and when you meet him. He is _that_ bad." Hinata said as she looked around at her teammates and sensei with a rather stern look on her face. "As I said earlier, I also dislike how cold my father has become towards me. Ever since my mother passed away, he's grown colder and colder towards his children and he just...hasn't been the same since. It's...disappointing." she explained with a sigh.

Taking a deep breath in and releasing it slowly, Hinata continued on with her hobbies next. "As for hobbies, I like flower pressing. I also like to read romance novels. And...no, despite what the others might tease me about, I do _not_ stalk you Naruto-kun. There's been a few times we were caught in the same area, but I wasn't stalking you. But that's how that particular rumor got started, unfortunately." she stated with a sigh and a shake of her head.

Naruto could only chuckle at this and pat her on the back gently. "It's okay Hinata-chan. I knew you weren't stalking me. If you were, that would be kinda creepy. I like you just the way you are. I think you're a great person and I, personally, wouldn't have you any other way." he said sincerely, offering her a warm-hearted smile.

Hinata smiled back and then looked back at Kurenai sensei before deciding to get on with her dreams. "Finally, my dreams are simple, but nonetheless powerful. I want to take over as clan head and unite the clan as one big family. I want to abolish the use of the Caged Bird Curse Seal and get it removed from the Branch family's members. I also want to remove the elders from power and ensure that there is never another council of elders within the clan to usurp control from the clan head again."

Taking a deep breath, Hinata then looked at Naruto and gave him a soft smile while blushing fiercely. "And...finally...I want to marry Naruto-kun and start a family with him. I...want us to be happy together, even...even if it turns out I have to share him, I'm willing to do so if that's what it takes to be with the man I love." Hinata said passionately, hoping to convey her feelings to him.

Kurenai was shocked at this, but Palutena wasn't. She could already tell that Hinata was the kind of person willing to go to such lengths to be with the man she loved. Naruto, however, was stunned. Hinata was willing to go so far to be with him?! But...why? Why him? He just couldn't comprehend it. "W-Why me Hinata-chan? What makes me so special?"

Kurenai decided this was a conversation best had at another time. So, deciding it was best to interrupt them before they could delve into the topic at hand, she clapped her hands a couple of times and spoke up. "You two can discuss this later. Right now, I need you to wake up your teammate so I can speak to you four about something you all need to hear." she said in a commanding tone of voice.

Nodding as one, Naruto smirked and decided to pull a trick out of Bowser's book and opened his mouth before breathing in deeply. Before anyone could question him on what he was doing, he released a torrent of flames from his mouth and aimed the wave of flames right at Kiba's butt. In just a moment, Kiba shot a few meters off the ground screaming about his ass being on fire before he glared down at Naruto and yelled at him for torching his butt and pants.

Before Kiba could complain further, Kurenai shot him a withering glare and he shut up immediately, fearful of incurring her wrath. He got that kind of look enough from his mother and sister and it **always** spelled bad news. Once he was sufficiently subdued, Kurenai delved into her explanation of what was to come. "Alright, now that we're all awake and calm once again, allow me to explain." she said. "You all aren't Genin just yet. What you took was only the preliminary test to determine if you had the potential to become ninja of Konoha. You still have one more test to determine if you'll become true Genin of the village. So I want you three to meet me tomorrow at Training Ground #8 at 9:00 AM and we'll hold your true test then. Don't be late. Oh, make sure to get plenty of rest, and do be sure to eat a hearty breakfast, you're going to need the energy." And with that, Kurenai disappeared in a Body Flicker Technique.

Kiba took this moment to approach Hinata and opened his mouth to ask her out, only for her to beat him to the punch. "No Kiba, I will **not** go out with you. I don't date guys who urinate themselves in public, or who can't keep themselves dressed for that matter. So goodbye Kiba." she said harshly before taking Naruto's and Palutena's hands in hers and walking off with them, vacating the academy rooftop and leaving Kiba stunned on the rooftop, jaw hanging and eyes wide in disbelief at what had just occurred.

Once they were gone, what Hinata just said finally registered in his brain and Kiba looked down at himself to see that there was a very defined stain on the front of his pants. When he realized what it was, Kiba began to snarl ferociously for a time before he shouted loud enough for the whole village to hear, "NARUTO!"

Down below, just exiting the academy via the front doors, Naruto, Hinata, and Palutena couldn't help but giggle at that outburst. Looking at one another, Naruto decided to offer up a suggestion. "Let's return to my apartment Hinata-chan, Palutena-chan. We can discuss what we were talking about earlier in private there. And we can also talk about this test we'll be undergoing tomorrow as well. We should try to come up with some kind of plan for tomorrow so we can maximize our chances of passing. Hopefully we can figure something out, because Kami knows our chances are dwindling by the second with Kiba as our teammate." Naruto said with a sigh.

Hinata nodded and released a sigh of her own at that. She didn't like Kiba. He looked at her and treated her as if she was a pile of meat or a thing to be owned rather than a person. Working with him was going to be _very_ hard. Still, she sincerely hoped that they'd be able to figure something out and find a way to work together tomorrow, or they were _very_ screwed. Oh well, only time could tell. For now, she would talk with her darling Naruto-kun and try to enjoy the night. Let what lies tomorrow lie in tomorrow. Tonight was tonight after all. And with that in mind, she began walking with her boyfriend towards his home. _If only this was a romantic trip home with Naruto-kun as my boyfriend, that would make this sooo much better. Alas, a girl can dream._ She thought to herself with a smile.

* * *

 **A/N - Alrighty then! Long chapter, I know, but hopefully you enjoyed it. Now, as you can see, I also included all the various weapons and items from the Smash Bros. universe in the story. This also includes Assist Trophies and Poke Balls, naturally. So expect to see those make an appearance at points as well. *nods* Anyways, again, I have nooo idea about the pairing for this story, despite what it may look like, so again, feel free to toss out some ideas and I'll gladly take them into consideration. Buuut, I want you to know that there ARE a few that are off limits! They are as follows:**

 **Peach**

 **Zelda**

 **Daisy**

 **The reason for this is simple. They are paired with:**

 **Mario x Peach**

 **Link x Zelda**

 **Luigi x Daisy**

 **See? So no tossing out their names for pairing ideas! As much as I think they'd be cute with Naruto, those three are a no-go! Anyone else is fair game though!**

 **Can't really think of anything else to say, so I'll just say this: Love ya and hope you're having a good day. See y'all later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Alrighty, here is the second chapter of The Smashville Summoner! I know I've kept some of you waiting for a little while for this one, but...here ya go! I've been trying to get some work done on some of my older stories while still trying to work on some of my newer ones as well.**

 **Anyways, Naruto gets his first girlfriend in this chapter! Yay for that right?! Hope you all enjoy that and are happy with the girl I chose.**

 **Okay, can't think of much else to say right now, so enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - The Genin Test**

After arriving at Naruto's apartment, Palutena set to work making them both dinner, much to Naruto's protest. He didn't want her to feel like she was obligated to do such a thing for the three of them, but the beautiful green-haired woman insisted that she should do this for him, though he didn't quite understand what she insinuated as she said it. Hinata, however, _did_ understand, and narrowed her eyes in suspicion at the woman. _Is this woman interested in_ my _Naru-kun?_ Hinata thought.

Sure, Hinata had said she was willing to share him, but that didn't mean she didn't feel just a _little_ possessive of him. She wanted to be sure she got to know the women in his life before she felt comfortable letting any of them be with him. And this woman, this Palutena as she was so named, she admittedly know very little about. But, if Naruto felt comfortable around her, if he felt _safe_ around her, then she couldn't be a bad person.

Actually, now that she thought about it, she _was_ one of Naruto's summons, wasn't she? It was no wonder then that he felt so safe with her. Naruto's summons were pretty interesting and unique individuals. They were all so different, ranging from the cheerful Italian Mario Bros. to the rather strange Bowser Jr. and his underlings, the Koopalings as they were called. While some were a little rough around the edges, they were all rather nice people, or at least she thought so.

Hinata was also fairly sure that she had yet to meet _all_ of his summons. There were just so many of them and Naruto had summoned the ones she had seen on numerous occasions, spending time with each of them whenever he could. It was almost like he didn't want the people of Konoha to see too many of his summons at a time. Almost as if he didn't trust them not to attempt to harm his new friends simply for being that: his _friends_. However, going off of what she knew, Hinata knew that this was probably a safe assumption and sighed to herself softly, realizing that her beloved had had a _much_ harder childhood than anyone deserved to suffer through.

It was at this point that Palutena placed three plates of food on the table. One for her, one for Naruto, and one for Palutena herself. Blinking, she looked up from the plate of food to see both Naruto and Palutena staring at her. It would seem that Naruto had said something to her, but she hadn't heard what he had said, having been too lost in her thoughts to have paid attention. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun. What did you just say?" she questioned apologetically.

Naruto frowned a moment before he spoke his question again. "I asked if you were alright. You've had this sad look on your face for a while now." he said before he began to eat his food, thanking Palutena for cooking it after a moment of thought.

Hinata smiled at his concern for her before taking a bite of her food, allowing her to think over her answer. After a moment, she swallowed and nodded her head. "I'm...okay Naruto-kun. I was just thinking about how you grew up and about your summons. I'm glad they came into your life. I'm fearful to even _try_ and imagine what would have happened to you if you hadn't found their summoning contract when you did. But...if I may ask, why haven't you summoned more of them to spend time with you in Konoha, Naruto-kun? Is...is it because you don't trust the people of Konoha not to try and harm them? That's the only reason I can think of as to why you don't summon them to spend time with you."

Naruto frowned and poked at his food for a short while with his chopsticks. "That's part of it. The other reason is because I don't want to reveal all of my secrets to the people of this village. Know what I mean? Gramps and you, and a lot of others might view them all as one big family and say that they're all allies and there's no problem allowing them to know what you're capable of or something along those lines. But I don't view things that way. I view a _lot_ of the people in this village as potential enemies. I've been hurt so many times that I just don't know who I can trust anymore, Hinata-chan. I know it's a jaded way of thinking, but that's the truth of it."

Hinata looked saddened by this and lowered her gaze towards her food, simply choosing to eat for a while as she processed what she had heard. However, she listened on as Naruto continued to speak.

"Besides, I visit my summons in their realm at least two to three times a week. I learn from them, I spend time with them, I laugh with them...I just have fun with them whenever I can. We're all the best of friends and they have welcomed me as a member of their family. I...I don't really mind if they're all I have for the rest of my life, because they're all I really need. I love them and they love me. But they want me to try and build connections with people in our world so I'm not alone here. So...can we start off as friends Hinata-chan? I know you said you're in love with me, but as I said before, I don't really feel the same towards you as of yet. I'd like to spend time with you and see where things go. Okay?"

Hinata smiled at Naruto and nodded her head at him in understanding. "I understand Naruto-kun. And like I said before, even if I am not your first love, and even if I have to share you with some of your summons or even other women...I'm willing to wait for you for as long as it takes. Because I _do_ love you. All I want is for you to be happy." she said, smiling softly at him.

The blue-eyed blonde nodded in thanks and offered her a true smile. "You're a wonderful person Hinata-chan. I think anyone would be very lucky to have you. Hopefully it works out between us." he said. "Now, since we've eaten…" he said after looking around at everyone's plates to see that they had, indeed, finished their meals while they had been talking, "why don't we get to discussing how we'll pass Kurenai-sensei's test tomorrow, shall we?" he asked with a grin.

Hinata giggled a bit and nodded in turn. "That sounds like a great idea. I just hope we can pass without Kiba screwing things up for us. Because we _both_ know that he won't cooperate with you and he'll be too busy trying to show off for me. Which means that, if the test is about testing our teamwork as a whole, we'll lose. Still, we can show that you and I possess the ability to work together as a team, as well as with your summons. That should at _least_ help our chances. Maybe Kurenai-sensei will take that into consideration?" she suggested before sighing at the realization that Kiba was likely going to end up screwing them over no matter what they did.

Naruto frowned and nodded his head. "Kiba is going to end up costing us our right to be Genin. There's no question about that. The test _is_ going to be about testing our teamwork, I'm sure of it. _But_ , therein lies a loophole. Teams generally consist of three Genin and one Jonin sensei, do they not? Well, my summons can supply the role of our third teammate just fine. Kiba will screw us over no matter what we do, but if we show that we can work together with a third teammate like my summons, that should _hopefully_ prove to Kurenai-sensei that we have what it takes to be on her team. _And_ , if we're lucky, we can talk to Gramps about getting Kiba sent to the reserves or something while my summons take the role of our third Genin teammate until we find a replacement for Kiba. How does that sound?"

Hinata grinned at this and nodded her head emphatically. However, a question then popped into her mind. "This sounds wonderful, but which of your summons would you get to replace Kiba in tomorrow's test?" she queried inquisitively.

Naruto smiled and looked at Palutena. "Palutena-chan, could you go and inform Robin-chan that Hinata-chan and I need to see her? I think it's time she got to use that big brain of hers for something other than games like shogi and go for a change." the blonde said with a grin.

Palutena giggled and looked him in the eyes. "You do realize Robin-chan is going to be _quite_ happy to see you again, do you not Naruto-kun? Little Hinata might get a bit... _jealous_." she said teasingly.

Naruto blushed a bright shade of red, but before he could say anything in response, Palutena was gone and he was looking at Hinata nervously. "Uh...umm…"

Hinata stared at Naruto blankly. "So, this 'Robin-chan'. Tell me about her, Naruto-kun." she said in a monotone voice.

Naruto felt an _incredibly_ cold chill go down his spine and began to explain. "Robin-chan is a master tactician. She's very, _very_ intelligent and she's also very kind and beautiful too. She's probably the smartest person I know, and that's saying something since I'm good friends with Gramps and he's _really_ smart! Umm...why do you look like you're trying to stare daggers right through me?"

Hinata was, indeed, attempting to drill holes through Naruto with her eyes. The way he complimented this 'Robin-chan' showed that there was an _obvious_ attraction there, but her precious Naruto-kun was too dense to realize it! Eventually, Hinata closed her eyes and released a heavy sigh in order to try and calm herself. "It's...nothing Naruto-kun. Just tell me...do you have a crush on her?"

Naruto blinked at this question and started to blush as he looked away and scratched at the tip of his nose. "I...I don't know? Like I said before, I'm not too sure what a crush feels like. But I'll be honest...I _do_ like her as more than a friend. Is that what a crush is like?" he asked curiously. "And she gets real clingy when she sees me. She blushes when I compliment her and she likes to hold my hand too. Do you think she likes me?"

The Hyuga heiress sighed and hung her head in defeat. "Yes Naruto-kun, _that_ is a crush. And she has feelings for you as well Naruto-kun. But I need to ask you something. Have you ever been given 'the talk'? Because...from the sounds of it, you haven't been."

Naruto blinked and quickly asked, "What's 'the talk'?" confirming that he, indeed, had not been given the ever important talk that people his age should have been given years ago.

Hinata sighed and waited for Robin to appear. When she did, she watched as the white-haired woman glomped onto Naruto and began rubbing her cheek against his affectionately for a while, rapidly saying things to him quicker than she could process. When Robin had finally finished, before Naruto could reply, Hinata walked over to Robin, grabbed her by the hood of her cloak, and walked off with her into Naruto's bedroom so they could have a private discussion.

Robin blinked and looked at Hinata in disappointment. "Hey! What's the big idea? I was enjoying some of my Naru-kun snuggle time!" she shouted out indignantly.

Hinata sighed exasperatedly at this and lightly chopped Robin on the head to get her attention. "Focus. This is important Robin-san. This village has denied Naruto-kun of something very, _very_ important for growing boys and girls." Hinata explained, getting Robin's full attention. Before Robin could interrupt her and ask what it was, Hinata explained. "Naruto hasn't been given 'the talk' yet. I was hoping that, as a mature adult woman, you could be the one to give him said 'talk'. Can I trust you to help him Robin-san?"

Robin's face took on a serious demeanor and she nodded once. "Of course young Miss. I would never deny Naruto-sama of anything he needs. This village has done him more harm than good and it absolutely _cannot_ be allowed to continue. I promise you that I will explain _everything_ he could _ever_ need to know about regarding male and female anatomy, the ins and outs of relationships between males and females, and everything else regarding 'the talk' you could ever want him to know about. Just leave it to me!" Robin said with a quick salute before she left the room and walked to Naruto's side where she grabbed his hand and dragged him to his bedroom. Pushing Hinata out and locking the door, Robin grinned at her vic-err...subject? Yes, let's call him 'subject' and began with her tutorial on everything he would _ever_ need to know about 'the talk'. Of course, when Hinata entrusted Robin with this task, she had NO idea that Robin would be using her own body to show off some very important details.

 _ **Hours Later - 11 PM**_

When Naruto's bedroom door finally opened and he stumbled out, a blushing, stuttering mess, Hinata was beside him in an instant. Helping him down the hallway into the living area, she sat him down on the couch and looked at him. "Naruto-kun? Are you okay?" she asked.

Naruto looked into Hinata's face for a brief moment before looking away, his blush growing even fiercer. "I-I-I'm fine Hi-Hinata-chan. Just...just need to relax. That's all. I think...that was a little...too much stimulation for me for one night. I didn't realize all that 'the talk' entailed. I'm glad that I've had it now, but I don't think I can look at you or another woman right now without turning into a blushing mess. I sure hope this passes soon, because we _do_ have that test with Kurenai-sensei in the morning." he said.

Hinata giggled a bit and gently pet his head, enjoying running her fingers through his hair. "It'll be okay Naruto-kun. Just give it some time and get some sleep. This will pass. We can talk with Robin tomorrow morning about our plan. I need to head home anyways, I've already stayed out far too late." she said, frowning afterwards at the thought of the scolding she was likely to get from her father.

Naruto nodded his head and gave his teammate a gentle hug. "Alright Hinata-chan. Take care on your way home. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Don't be late!" he said cheerily as he watched her leave. Getting up, he went and locked the door before he returned to his couch and collapsed backwards onto it. _It's a good thing I didn't tell her about all the 'hands-on' teaching Robin did. She...she really got naked in front of me. I saw bare breasts...and she showed me_ everything _down there! Robin...Robin's_ bold _!_ He thought with a silly smile on his face as he thought about his white-haired summon.

 _ **The Next Morning - Training Ground #8**_

When Naruto saw Hinata walking onto the training ground, he immediately waved her over to join himself and Robin. Thankfully, he was doing _much_ better now and wasn't blushing at just _seeing_ a woman, otherwise today would be _very_ awkward.

Joining them, Hinata smiled at them both and looked between the two of them. "Hello Robin-san, Naruto-kun, and good morning. How is the day treating you so far?"

Robin smiled and wrapped her arms around Naruto, kissing his cheek before she began to nuzzle her nose into his cheek. "I'm fantastic Hinata-chan! I get to play with my Naru-kun today! Why wouldn't I be happy?" she declared giddily.

Naruto blushed brightly and looked between Robin and Hinata nervously, though Hinata looked surprisingly calm and composed and simply smiled at him. Confused by this, he decided to ask her a question. "I-I'm fine Hinata-chan. It's been a good morning so far. We've just been here waiting for you to show up. Well, we've been talking too, but not about anything particularly important. But…" here, Hinata tilted her head in curiosity, clearly curious about what her beloved would say next. Seeing her do this, Naruto wanted to just shout out 'Cute!', but he restrained himself and continued with his question. "Are you okay? Whenever anyone showed me any form of affection last night, you looked upset by it. And yet, you look perfectly fine with it now."

Hinata sighed and closed her eyes before shaking her head. Nodding once to herself, she opened her eyes again and looked into her Naru-kun's eyes. "I had some time to think on it on my walk home last night Naru-kun, as well as when I was trying to fall asleep. And while I was getting ready today. If I get jealous of every woman that shows you any form of affection, then that doesn't show that I'm supportive of you forming good relations with any other women, even if it's only friendships. And...I can tell that Robin-san genuinely adores you and you care for her as well. If you two want to be together, I shouldn't let my jealousy stand in the way of that. I love you and I want to be with you, but I don't want to push you away by being too jealous and controlling. So...even if I'm not your first girlfriend like I would _like_ to be, so long as somewhere down the line you at least choose to be with me, I'll be happy. So...you do have my blessing to be with Robin-san and whoever else you choose to be with Naruto-kun."

Naruto blinked a few times before he smiled wide and wrapped Hinata in a hug. "You're a great person Hinata-chan. Thank you." he said sincerely before stepping backwards so Robin could move in and hug Hinata tightly.

"Awww, you're such a nice person!" Robin exclaimed happily. "Don't worry. I'm sure that someday soon, Naruto will come around and you'll get to be with him as well! He's got a great big heart that's just _full_ of love!" she shouted out with a giggle before she turned around and glomped Naruto, giving him a kiss on the lips, trying to pour out all of her love for him with this act of passion.

Naruto blushed furiously, but he slowly began to return the kiss Robin was giving him. When they pulled apart seconds later, both of them had flushed faces and they leaned their foreheads against one another, the both of them smiling giddily and giggling happily as they tried to catch their breath. "Wow." both of them said simultaneously.

Hinata coughed into her fist to gain their attention. Once she had it, she looked at the two of them with a sly smirk on her face and pointed a thumb over her shoulder. "Our 'teammate' is here. Perhaps now would be a good time to go over our plan? Though, if you two want to continue what you were doing, I won't object." she said, giggling to herself afterwards.

Naruto and Robin both blushed deeper shades of red at this before they both looked and noticed Kiba walking over to join them. Sighing at having their peaceful, wonderful moment interrupted. Still, they were both happy that they had shared such a wonderful moment with each other and that Hinata was being so understanding. She was truly a wonderful friend.

"Hello Hinata-chan. Looking forward to seeing me kick ass in today's test? I'll be sure that we pass together sweetheart! _Without_ Naruto-baka of course. Not like we need his sorry ass on the team." Kiba said with a smug grin on his face as he walked up. It was at this point that he got a good look at Robin and he looked her over with a lecherous grin on his face. "And who might this be? Another one of your whores Naruto? She looks like she might be good for a nice fuck or two."

Robin looked absolutely disgusted with this ugly beast of a young man while Naruto clenched his fist angrily. However, before either of them could say or do anything, Hinata stood up and slapped Kiba _hard_. She was about to tear into him with a flurry of words, but Kurenai chose this moment to appear in front of them.

"Enough! Kiba, don't think I didn't hear that. I've been watching for a while and I am _highly_ disappointed in you Kiba. How _dare_ you say such a thing about _any_ woman?! I'm going to make sure you _regret_ your words you filthy mongrel." the crimson-eyed woman snarled out furiously.

Kiba trembled a bit in fright at the furious visage that his sensei presented. But after a moment, he regained his bravado and realized that this was just a woman, just like any other. So, with a scoff, he looked down his nose at her and smirked. "Oh really? And what's a _woman_ going to do to an alpha male like me?" he asked with a tone of superiority and a smug grin on his face.

All three women glared fiercely at him at this and were about to tear into him, but Naruto beat them to it. "Kiba, some of the world's strongest shinobi are women. Tsunade of the Sannin can smash mountains to bit with her bare fists! On top of that she's a world-renowned medic, fabled to be the world's best! Kushina Uzumaki was known as the Red Death by her enemies. She was a terrifying sight to behold and was rumored to have the ability to make chains of adamantine from her chakra alone that had the power to hold down a bijuu. Mito Uzumaki was the wife of the Shodaime Hokage and she was one of the world's first masters of fuinjutsu! She was an absolute genius in the art and was capable of many amazing feats with it, just like most of the Uzumaki clan were! Our sensei is another amazing woman known as Konoha's Genjutsu Mistress. If that title alone doesn't tell you just how amazing she is at the art of Genjutsu, then you're a fool."

Kiba frowned at hearing this and sighed to himself as he shook his head in pity for Naruto. "Seals? Genjutsu? Chains? That's it? That's the best you've got for me? That's _pathetic_! That just further proves that women just aren't cut out to be ninjas Naruto! They should sit back and let men like _me_ do the job! Now come on, let's start the damn test so I can become a true shinobi already and prove I'm the right man for Hinata-chan!"

Naruto sighed and shook his head in disbelief. "You're a damned fool Kiba. Don't say I didn't give you a chance." he said as he watched Kurenai get ready to pound Kiba into the ground.

Hinata and Robin weren't doing too much better, especially considering they'd have to try and work _together_ with Kiba in order to pass this test. Or they could just let Kiba go off on his own and formulate a plan together while Kurenai was busy stomping his ass into the ground where it belonged. Actually, looking at each other, they silently agreed that that seemed like the better option.

Kurenai decided that she would change things up a bit for her test, realizing, just as Naruto and Hinata did, that Kiba was more a liability and a hindrance than a teammate. So, deciding to take Kiba out of the equation, the beautiful Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha went through a few quick hand seals and focused on Kiba before saying, " **Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell Technique.** " with a devilish grin on her face.

The next thing anyone knew, Kiba was on his knees, staring into the sky with a look of horror on his face. He began to sweat profusely and if one looked closely, they could see tears forming in his eyes. Kurenai couldn't help but giggle a bit at this before she walked over to her remaining students. "Well, now that he's been dealt with, shall we begin with the _true_ test?"

The three of them sweatdropped and couldn't help but wonder just what the hell Kiba was seeing, because he began to bawl and scream out about not wanting to die. Whatever it was, they didn't want to know. So, turning back to Kurenai, the three of them nodded and waited for whatever she would say.

"Good. Now, since Kiba's currently tied up at the moment," cue another scream of horror while Akamaru barked and tugged on Kiba's pants leg to try and snap him out of it, "I've decided to alter the test a bit, just for you two. Well, three since your summons will be involved Naruto-kun." Kurenai said with a smile.

Sighing to herself, Kurenai glanced over her shoulder to see Kiba had finally passed out on the ground with foam spilling out of his mouth. _Disgusting filth._ She thought with a groan. Shaking her head, the sensei of Team 8 looked back at her team and decided to explain her improvised test. "I know you two have already figured out the purpose of today's test. You're both intelligent young Genin. So instead of beating around the bush, I'll just get right to the point. Within this training ground I've hidden three items of great importance. One item that's important to you, Naruto. One that's important to you, Hinata. And the final one that is important to Hokage-sama that he'll be wanting back as soon as possible. And considering you and Hokage-sama are so close, who better than you to retrieve such an item, hm Naruto?" Kurenai said with a devious grin on her face.

"Now, these items will _not_ be easy to reach by _any_ means. You will need to use all of your skills and knowledge to recover these items. And to make matters even harder, you'll have to recover each of these items before 2 PM. This gives you five hours to complete the test. So, without further adieu, you may begin. Enjoy!" she said with a smile before she brought up her hands into a hand seal and the three of them saw her body distort in a twisting spiral way, almost like a corkscrew. When she was finally sucked up into herself and she disappeared, Naruto watched as the world around him began going dark and stars began raining down from the sky.

Looking to his left and right, he could see Hinata and Robin looked like they had caught on just as he had. Kurenai had caught them in a genjutsu! So, quickly bringing their hands up into a hand seal, they all shouted out, "Release!" and broke themselves out of the genjutsu and looked around for Kurenai, only to find that she had disappeared from the field. At this point, they looked at Kiba and saw that he was happily snoozing in the middle of the training ground with Akamaru nudging him, trying to wake the stupid mutt up.

Sighing to themselves, Naruto, Hinata, and Robin began to discuss the test with one another. "Okay, so we have until 2:00 to find three items. That would normally be way more than enough time, which means that Kurenai is confident either in our abilities...or in whatever she has set up to keep us from reaching these items." Robin stated, a deep frown on her face.

Hinata nodded at this and looked into Robin's eyes with an inquisitive look on her face. "If that's the case, knowing what we know about Kurenai-sensei, what do you think would be reasonable to expect Robin-san?"

Reaching up a hand to rub at her chin for a moment, the beautiful, white-haired Robin thought for a moment before she began to speak. "Considering her specialty, I'd wager that she's got some powerful genjutsu in place that affect the area they're in rather than an individual person. Those kinds of genjutsu are harder to detect, harder to see through, and harder to dispel, depending on several key factors." she explained. "On top of that, I would guess that she has numerous hidden traps placed in the general vicinity of the items with even more genjutsu in place to keep them hidden. So expect to see layered genjutsu in some places."

With a sigh, Robin looked skyward and shook her head. "If I had to guess, I'd say Kurenai herself will likely assault us with genjutsu throughout the test as well at random intervals. I'm not entirely sure when she'll strike, considering we didn't expect her to strike us with a genjutsu upon her departure. So we'll have to be _very_ careful while on the move."

Looking at Hinata, Robin offered her a smile. "Hinata-chan, we're going to need your Byakugan throughout the entirety of this test. It can see through genjutsu and help us in our objective. Just be extra careful and don't push yourself too hard. Okay?"

Hinata nodded and smiled at Robin and Naruto. "I'll do my best. Now, let's be off. I want to get this test over and done with so we can be an official team! That, and I want to have that talk with Hokage-sama and Kurenai-sensei that we talked about last night." she said, sincerely hoping that the two of them would agree to their plan to take Kiba off the team in exchange for a new member or simply counting Naruto's summons as their third member.

Naruto smiled at Hinata and nodded his head. "That sounds like a good idea. Very well then, let's get going! Hinata-chan, lead the way and we shall follow!" he said excitedly. It didn't take long for Hinata to lead the way towards the first of the items.

 _ **The First Item - 20 Minutes Later (30 Minutes into the Test)**_

Naruto couldn't help but stare blankly at the item that sat on a rather large tree stump in the middle of a crop of trees some distance away from him and his female friends. It was the potted plant that he was taking care of. The potted plant that he loved and took such good care of was sitting dangerously out in the open. Why? Why had Kurenai stolen his _plant_ of all things?! Couldn't it have been his ramen supply or something?!

Hinata blinked and looked at her beloved. "N-Naruto-kun? I saw that in your apartment, didn't I? I didn't realize it was so precious to you." she said in a sympathetic tone. "We'll get it back, I promise."

Robin smiled and nodded her head. "Now, we need to focus on the genjutsu and the traps scattered about the area. Hinata, what do you see?"

Hinata frowned as she scanned the area before them and shook her head. "It's...hard to tell. It's like one big blur to me, which is unusual. My Byakugan should be able to see through any genjutsu, but this is just...well... _strange_. Anyways, I can see through enough of it to spot the traps on the ground. They are concealed exceptionally well, but they're nothing that Naruto-kun can't handle. After all, his pranks were _much_ more elaborate than these are. If we can just disable the genjutsu in the area, he can easily get us through the area safely." she explained.

Naruto nodded and looked around the area. "Makes sense. I can't see the traps through the genjutsu though. We're going to need to figure out a way to dispel it." he said before he got an idea. "Wait a minute you two, I've got an idea. It's either a really good idea...or a really stupid one. But it's at least worth a try."

Hinata looked at Naruto in confusion, but Robin looked at him with a smirk, immediately realizing what he was talking about. Giggling a little, she nodded her head and decided to leave it up to chance. "Alright Naruto-kun, I'll let you take a gamble this one time. Let's see how your luck plays out this time." she said.

Naruto grinned and summoned forth an Assist Trophy. Holding it aloft in the air, he watched as it shattered and out came Isaac, who landed in a crouch beside Naruto. Rising, the golden-haired youth looked into his friend's eyes and smiled at him. "Naruto-sama, what can I do for you today?" he asked politely.

The blonde ninja smiled back and pointed to the potted plant a short distance away. "Do you think you can use your psynergy to retrieve that plant for us? We can't approach it because the area around it is heavily trapped and there's numerous genjutsu in the surrounding area making it impossible for us to get through safely." Naruto explained.

Isaac looked across the field at the potted plant and thought over his options. After a brief while, he nodded his head and smiled at Naruto, nodding his head once. "I believe I can do that Naruto-sama." before turning towards the plant and pointing both of his hands, palm out, towards the item. "Carry." he muttered, closing his eyes and focusing on the potted plant with everything he had.

As the potted plant was lifted into the air and carried closer via an invisible force, Hinata became visibly shocked. Looking to Robin for an explanation, the brilliant tactician decided to explain. "Isaac is a young genius in the field of a mental energy called psynergy. He is capable of performing amazing feats that require amazing mental focus and power. It's almost like my magic, though he can use some of that as well." the white-haired woman explained patiently. "We may not be able to see it now, but he's using an ability of his called Carry to use invisible hands to bring Naruto-kun's plant to us. If I had to measure Isaac on a power scale, I'd say he's as powerful as any Jonin in your village, rivalling the likes of Kakashi Hatake most likely." Robin said, a smile on her face.

Hinata was in awe at this information. This person was _that_ strong?! That was amazing! And he treated Naruto like he would his master? Naruto was a lucky man indeed. When she saw the potted plant drop into her love's hand, Hinata smiled and glomped onto his back, happy that he finally had it back. "I'm so happy for you Naru-kun! Let's seal it away so it's safe. Then we can go and look for the other two items." she said eagerly. At this point, she looked at Isaac and tilted her head cutely. "Would you like to come with us Isaac-san?"

Isaac shook his head and offered Hinata a polite smile. "I would love to, but I'm afraid I cannot stay for long. Naruto-sama, summon me again if you have need of me." he said with a bow before he vanished in a plume of smoke.

Naruto frowned and looked down at the ground. _I swear Isaac, one day I'll find a way to make it so you and the others can be summoned for longer periods of time. You deserve to be out of those Assist Trophies and treated as real summons._ He thought to himself with a sigh.

Hinata saw this and looked at him sadly. "Naruto-kun, is everything alright?" she asked, genuinely worried for him.

Naruto looked at her with a small smile and nodded slowly. "Yeah. It's just...some of my summons...while they roam free in Smashville, they can only be summoned by means of items known as Assist Trophies. They're technically lesser summons, not counted as actual summons of the summoning contract, and therefore cannot stick around for long after being summoned." Naruto explained sadly. "Isaac happens to be one of these summons. He's powerful and a great friend, but unfortunately, because he can only be summoned by means of an Assist Trophy, he cannot stay for very long. He's one of my best friends, but…" Sighing again, he looked away from her and Robin and glanced around at the area they were in. "Anyways...we should probably get going. We've used up enough of our time here."

Hinata nodded sadly, now understanding his pain. "I understand Naruto-kun. I'll help find a way to fix that problem if I can. But you're right. For now, we should focus on our test. Let's go Naru-kun, Robin-san." she said with a smile as she began leading the way in search of their next objective.

Robin giggled for a moment before she looked at her beloved. "I have to admit Naru-kun, I like her. Even if you don't end up falling for her like she clearly has for you, I hope you remain friends with her. She's fun!" she said before she took Naruto's hand and began skipping off with him in the same direction Hinata had left in.

 _ **Location of Item #2 - 1 Hour Later (2 Hours into the Test)**_

As Robin had predicted, Kurenai had struck again while they were on their way to the second item. She had hit them with a pretty nasty genjutsu this time that trapped them within a shrinking room while they were shackled to the floor, barely able to move a muscle. It took them some major effort, but they were able to break free from the illusion before it could render them unconscious due to mental trauma. However, the process left them winded so they had no choice but to rest for a time.

Now, however, the three of them were at the location of the second item, the one that belonged to Hinata. This was one of her most prized possessions and it was something she kept very close to her heart. Seeing it brought tears to her eyes and she couldn't believe that Kurenai had violated the trust she held in her sensei to do this to her! Sitting there, in the center of the field they were standing in, was a photograph of Hinata's mother.

Naruto and Robin both placed a hand on her shoulders to try and calm her rattled nerves before the three of them focused on the task at hand. Hinata quickly wiped away her tears and used her Byakugan to look at the area they were in. It was at this point that she realized something: they had already been ensnared by the genjutsu.

"Guys...I don't know how, but we've already been caught by Kurenai-sensei's genjutsu. Do you see anything?" she asked, still maintaining her Byakugan so she could keep an eye out on their surroundings so she could see if they were about to step into any traps.

When Hinata didn't get any response from either of them, she deactivated her Byakugan and looked around to see that she couldn't see either of her teammates without her eyes being active. In fact, the entire area around her was covered in shadows. Her first thought was that this might be the fabled Bringer-of-Darkness Technique used by both the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokages, but she quickly scrapped that idea as she knew Kurenai didn't know such a powerful technique. No, this had to be something else, especially because, with her Byakugan activated, she could see through this genjutsu.

It was at this point that she could see what appeared to be mangled wolves leaping out at her from the darkness. Letting out an "Eep!" she dodged the attack, only to remember that this was all in her head. Beginning to focus on all her chakra, she hoped that her teammates would do the same and that, together, they could break this area-wide genjutsu.

Once she felt she had a proper grasp on her chakra, Hinata released it in one massive burst and shouted out, "Release!" and watched as the area distorted before it eventually shattered all around her to reveal her teammates standing there, the both of them breathing heavily and looking worse than she had seen them before. Looking at them worriedly, she rushed first over to Naruto and looked him in the eyes. "Naruto-kun, are you alright? I tried to reach out to both of you, but the genjutsu was too powerful!"

Naruto inhaled and then exhaled slowly in an effort to catch his breath. "I'm...fine Hinata-chan. That was just...a lot to deal with. I swear Kurenai-sensei is trying to kill us with these genjutsu of hers. You should probably go and get your photograph back now. I think Robin-chan and I are going to need to rest for a while." he said before he promptly fell forward, passed out on the ground.

Robin quickly rushed over and knelt down beside her love, checking him over for any injuries. Sighing, she smiled softly at him before looking at Hinata. "We'll be alright Hinata-chan. Just...give us a little time to rest. We still have plenty of time to retrieve the last item. For now, can you please just watch over us while we recuperate?"

Hinata nodded and watched as Robin snuggled up next to Naruto and closed her eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep. With a sigh, she walked over to the photograph of her mother and picked it up, sealing it away into a scroll she had before she walked back over to her teammates and sat down beside them. After a moment spent thinking on it, she decided to curl up on Naruto's other side and drifted off to sleep beside them.

 _ **Two Hours Later (1 Hour Left in the Test)**_

The trio had slept for a good hour and a half. All three of them were exhausted from the numerous attacks on their minds and the rest had done them a world of good. However, now they had _significantly_ less time to complete the test in. It didn't help matters any that as soon as they woke up, Kurenai appeared again and hit them with yet _another_ genjutsu, this one being an illusion that flung them on top of an erupting volcano of all things! It took some effort to break this genjutsu, but they did it!

After taking some time to discuss it, they had agreed that Kurenai was an evil, sadistic witch of a person and proceeded to venture off in search of the final item. When Hinata saw it sitting out in the open past some large rocks and an outcropping of trees, she began to lead the way. However, therein laid the problem.

"Umm, Hinata? I swear we've passed by this same rock five times by now. Or was it six? I can't recall anymore." Naruto said as he stared curiously at the large, oval-shaped rock pointing up out of the ground to his left.

Hinata blinked as she looked around. She had her Byakugan activated, and yet this entire time she felt as if they were going in circles. In fact, they _had_ been going in circles! Looking around frantically, she tried to figure out how this could have happened to her, but she couldn't make any sense of it.

Deactivating her doujutsu, Hinata looked apologetically at Naruto and shook her head. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, Robin-chan, but it seems that while my Byakugan can see the item, it can't get us past this genjutsu. I don't understand it. Kurenai's genjutsu just seem to be more powerful than my eyes."

Robin frowned at this and shook her head. "It's fine Hinata-chan. You've done nothing wrong. Kurenai-san is a Jonin for a reason and she has chosen to specialize in the field of Genjutsu. It's only natural that she would have worked to attain a level of skill in which she'd be able to fool even the might of the doujutsu of the world." Robin explained. "However, while this may be so, that does _not_ mean we are incapable of _breaking_ said genjutsu. While she made them hard to detect or get through with your doujutsu, she likely made them weak enough for Genin like yourselves to break so you'd have a chance of passing her test. After all, she can't make this test too difficult, but not too easy either, or else she'd have no team to teach. She has the utmost confidence in you to pass this test and prove to her that you have what it takes to be her team this year. So, we should be able to work together to overcome this trial and retrieve that which is precious to your Hokage. Understand?" the white-haired woman explained.

Hinata nodded and grinned happily at Robin's explanation. "That makes perfect sense Robin-chan. Okay then, let's do this Naruto-kun, Robin-chan!" she exclaimed before, together with the two of them, she brought her hands up into a hand seal and shouted out, "Release!"

In an instant, the area around them distorted and shattered to reveal that they had been standing beside a rock that held Hiruzen's prized possession the entire time! When they got a look at it, Naruto couldn't help but deadpan. "Really? She took Gramps' pipe? I'm sure he's probably missing this something awful." he said before smirking. "This gives me a _great_ idea for a new prank though." he said with a devious smile on his face as he sealed the pipe into a storage scroll for later use.

Hinata and Robin both giggled, quite curious to see what this prank of his would be. For now, they worked on making their way back to the entrance of the training ground where they would meet with Kurenai and, _hopefully_ be made an official team.

 _ **End of the Test - Entrance to Training Ground #8**_

When the two Genin plus summon walked into the clearing at the entrance of the training ground, they saw Kiba tied up by ninja wire in the center of the clearing with Akamaru barking off to the side in what they assumed was laughter. Not even bothering to question what that was about, they looked at Kurenai and saw her glaring daggers at the dog boy.

When she turned to them, she decided to do as they were and ignored Kiba in exchange for concluding their test. "Did you retrieve the items I asked you to find?" Seeing them nod and produce the items, she smiled and nodded in turn. "Very good. Then we should go see Hokage-sama right away, as I'm sure you have had the same idea I've been having regarding a certain…'problem' of ours." she said, motioning towards Kiba with her eyes.

The three of them nodded, but Naruto spoke up before they could leave. "Actually, before we go, I have something I need to do first Kurenai-sensei. It will only take a little while, but I promise I'll meet you at the Hokage's Office in like ten minutes tops." he said with a grin on his face.

Kurenai raised an inquisitive eyebrow, but decided not to dwell on it. Instead, she simply motioned for Hinata and Robin to follow her while she dragged Kiba away, Akamaru walking alongside them. The dog knew that Kiba was unlikely to remain on this team and was therefore going to be pissed, but he also knew that it was Kiba's own fault for being an insufferable jackass half the time. He loved his master and best friend, but he knew Kiba was an idiot at the same time.

 _ **Hokage's Office - 20 Minutes Later**_

True to his word, Naruto had arrived at the Hokage's Office when he said he would. However, as the Hokage was a bit on the busy side, they were not permitted entry just yet. After a moment, they were allowed entry and, upon entering the room, the group entered the Hokage's office to see the rest of the Jonin senseis inside waiting to give their reports on whether their teams had passed or failed their tests.

Walking to the front of the room, Kurenai bowed to the Sandaime Hokage while her team did the same, all except Kiba who was still bound by the ninja wire. Before anyone could say anything, Naruto took out Sarutobi's pipe and handed it to him. "Here you go Gramps, your pipe, good as new." he said with a smile on his face.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, not suspecting anything was wrong, gladly took his pipe back from Naruto and thanked him. Sticking the pipe in his mouth, he went to light it up and blinked when, instead of the soothing taste of tobacco, he instead got the taste of a bubble mixture. Deciding to test his theory out, he blew into his pipe and watched as numerous tiny bubbles began floating out of his pipe and flew around the room.

Sighing to himself, the Sandaime Hokage pulled his pipe from his mouth and stared at Naruto with a deadpan look on his face. "Really Naruto? You screwed with my _pipe_? Fix it. **Now.** "

Naruto frowned at this for a moment before his frown turned into a pout. "Awww, c'mon Gramps. Think of the fun you could have blowing bubbles for a while! Besides, the seal I inscribed in there is only temporary. It'll wear off after three hours. So all you have to do is wait for the hours to pass and it'll return to normal. Okay?"

Nodding his head, Hiruzen nodded and looked to Kurenai. "So, might I inquire as to why you have brought your team before me in such a state? I assume you have a reason for this?" he questioned curiously.

The beautiful raven-haired woman looked down at Kiba for a moment before looking directly into her leader's eyes. "I do Hokage-sama. I'm not sure if you were watching my team through your crystal ball or not, but Kiba Inuzuka is _not_ a team player. And he is a _terrible_ match for my team. He is a lecherous pig that cannot be trusted on my team as he is too busy thinking about getting into Hinata's pants and showing off his masculinity as an 'alpha male' that he doesn't think about the consequences of his actions. His mentality will get himself or, worse yet, an ally killed while out on the field. Meanwhile…"

Here, Kurenai turned and smiled at Naruto, Hinata, and Robin. "Naruto and Hinata have proven that they are an exceptional pair as teammates. They work incredibly well together and have proven to be capable of working in perfect sync with Naruto's summoned partners. They passed my test with flying colors and they survived my onslaught of genjutsu with exceptional ability. I do not wish to deny them the chance to pass simply because of one member of their team being a screw-up Hokage-sama." Kurenai explained.

Looking back into the Hokage's eyes, Kurenai held up her hand to halt him before he could speak. "That is why we have come to you with an idea. If you can, please remove Kiba from the team. Perhaps swap him out for a member from another team? Or place him in he reserves until he's found fit to be on another team entirely. It matters not to me. In the meantime, if another team member is not found suitable for my team, Naruto's summons can fill in the slot of the third member of my Genin team. Is this a suitable compromise for you Hokage-sama?"

Hiruzen frowned to himself before he brought his pipe to his mouth and blew into it again, blowing more bubbles around the room as he thought over what he should do. Despite not having any tobacco, he still found this to be an amusing distraction while he focused his thoughts. It was only when Kakashi finally arrived that he got an idea about what he should do.

Pulling the pipe from his mouth, Sarutobi decided to voice a question. "Kakashi-kun, do tell me, did your team pass or fail? And I want details, not just a vague description like you no doubt intend to give me." he demanded before he began blowing more bubbles just for the hell of it.

Kakashi Hatake, Jonin sensei of Team 7, was confused by the fact that the Hokage was blowing around bubbles instead of smoking the usual tobacco from his pipe. Deciding it best not to question it, he got to the matter at hand. "Umm, yes. As you wish Hokage-sama." he said before coughing into his fist to regain his composure. "Team 7 passes by the skin of their teeth. Actually...I should fail them, but you know the Council would throw a damn fit if I didn't." he said with a grumble afterwards.

Hiruzen sighed and shook his head. "Bastards, each and every one of them." he said. "I assume you would have failed them anyway regardless of whether he was their prized Uchiha or not. So there must be a reason you passed them Kakashi-kun. Tell me." Sarutobi commanded.

The silver-haired Jonin nodded and continued on. "While Sakura may be a fangirl of the Uchiha's, she has taken her training seriously and is, in all actuality, a very nice girl. She looked out for her teammate Shino Aburame and he did the same for her. They showed excellent teamwork in the test and did their utmost best to try and work with Sasuke. However, therein lies the problem: Sasuke is an arrogant little bastard that does _not_ see the value in teamwork and attempted to take me on on his own. He blew off his teammates when they tried to instill in him the value of teamwork, trying to reason with him that there was no way that three fresh Genin could take on a full-fledged Jonin, but he just would _not_ listen to them, saying that there was no way he would ever work with a 'weak fangirl' and some 'freak of nature'."

Sighing to himself, Kakashi shook his head in disappointment. "After the test had concluded, I tied Sasuke to the post just as I threatened I would to the most disappointing of the bunch at the beginning of the test. I then proceeded to order Sakura and Shino not to feed him anything before I supposedly 'left'. As I expected, they disobeyed my 'order' and attempted to feed him. At first he refused their help, as I expected, but eventually his hunger won over and he accepted their efforts. It was a small effort, but I saw a small amount of promise there to warrant passing them. I just hope I wasn't wrong to do so." Kakashi explained.

The Sandaime Hokage nodded in understanding. "I see. Thank you for your explanation Kakashi-kun." At this point, he looked towards the bound Kiba and his ninken Akamaru and frowned for a time before he came to a decision. Blowing out some more bubbles as he mulled it over in his head, he looked between Kurenai and Kakashi and nodded a couple of times. Blowing out a few more bubbles, he lowered his pipe and smiled at them. "Kurenai, I believe I have a solution to your problem. Kakashi-kun, I'm afraid you're going to have your work cut out for you, but I believe you're the best person for the job I'm about to assign you."

Clapping his hands, Hiruzen looked between the two of them before pointing his pipe at Kiba. "Kiba Inuzuka is going to Team 7 as Shino Aburame's replacement. Meanwhile, Shino is going to join Team 8 in place of Kiba. Kakashi-kun, I truly believe you're the best man for the job to instill the value of teamwork, patience, and morals into the likes of Kiba and Sasuke, as well as whatever else they may need, such as how to _respect_ women in Kiba. Kurenai, Shino should make a fine replacement for Kiba on your team and will likely get along just fine with both Naruto-kun and Hinata. Is this acceptable to you both?"

Kakashi looked a bit flabbergasted, but he slowly digested what he had just been told before he looked to the bound Kiba and frowned a moment. Looking back at his aged leader with a determined glint in his eye, the elite Jonin nodded once in determination. "Yes, Hokage-sama. I will _not_ let you down." he said passionately.

Kurenai smiled happily at her leader and bowed at the waist to him. "Thank you very much Hokage-sama! I truly appreciate this!" she exclaimed, clearly _very_ happy with Hiruzen's decision regarding her team.

The Sandaime Hokage nodded and smiled kindly at the both of them. "Now, Naruto-kun, Hinata, you are free to leave. Take Kiba with you and drop him off at his home, please. There is no reason to untie him, his mother will take care of that. Kurenai, Kakashi-kun, you two are free to leave as well if you would like. The rest of you, I would hear your reports now." he stated, waiting to hear what each of them would have to say.

As Naruto, Hinata, and Robin made their way out, dragging Kiba by a strand of wire, Akamaru following along obediently, they began to hear the sensei listing off if their teams passed or failed their exams. "Team 1 failed." "Team 2 failed." and so on as they walked out the door, closing it behind them.

 _ **A Short while Later - Ramen Ichiraku**_

Naruto, Robin, and Hinata had decided to visit Naruto's favorite food stand in order to celebrate becoming an official team together. However, their mood was somewhat soured because of Kiba, who had been rather…'annoying' as they dragged him to his home in the clan district.

"Ugh! Can you believe he was actually saying those things?! What the hell is wrong with him?!" Hinata shouted out before she began to eat her second bowl of ramen. What? She was hungry; it had been a pretty rough day.

"I can't believe he actually thought those lines would _work_. Besides, what part of 'you're no longer on the team' is so hard for him to understand?" Robin questioned. "Is he really _that_ stupid?"

Naruto and Hinata both looked at her like she had just asked the dumbest question in the world and she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Right, right, sorry I asked. It just amazes me that someone could be _that_ idiotic. I sure hope Kakashi-san can change him for the better. Otherwise...I'm afraid that Kiba is going to get someone killed someday."

Naruto sighed and nodded his head. "I'm afraid of that too. I just hope it's not anyone we're close to. Or even one of us." he said with his head down. "If that were to happen...I don't know what I'd do." he admitted sadly.

Hinata and Robin both placed one of their hands on his thighs in a comforting gesture before they each returned to eating. After they had finished, they thanked the Ichiraku father and daughter duo for the meals, paid them, and left to return to their individual homes.

As Naruto and Robin made their way back to his apartment, they held hands and talked about whatever topics came to mind. However, after a moment, one particular thought came to Naruto's mind. "Robin-chan, I know Lucina is Chrom's daughter from the future. But I've been wondering something. At first I thought you were her mother...and she didn't deny or confirm that thought when I asked her about it. Instead she just went quiet on me and didn't say a word. So...I need to ask: do you have feelings for Chrom?"

Robin blinked at this question and looked into Naruto's eyes in bewilderment. After a moment she frowned and asked him, "Really?" When he still looked at her with the same serious look, she pouted cutely before falling to her knees and hands on the ground with her head dropped. "My own beloved is questioning my feelings for him?! This...this is blasphemy!" she exclaimed pitifully.

Naruto blinked in stupefaction before he knelt down and placed his hands on her shoulders. "R-Robin-chan? I didn't mean to upset you, I just...I was curious, that's all. 'Cause I don't want to make it so that Lucina-chan doesn't cease to exist y'know?" he said, glancing away with a small blush on his face.

Robin blinked and looked hard at her new boyfriend. Then a sly grin crept onto her face and she giggled conspiratorially. "I seeeee. I get it now. You _like_ her, don't you? My Naruto-kun has a crush on Lucina-chan as well!" she exclaimed giddily. "Well don't worry, I don't have feelings for Chrom. Lucina's mother is somebody else, I promise. She was just playing with you Naruto-kun." the white-haired beauty said with a giggle. "As for your feelings for her, you should _definitely_ tell her soon. I think you might be surprised." Robin said with a grin. "Now, let's get you home so we can snuggle! I want to curl up next to you and get some well-deserved rest. It's been a _loooong_ day." Robin said before stretching out.

Naruto chuckled a bit and nodded his head. "That it has Robin-chan. That it has." he said before he began leading the way back home once again, hand-in-hand with his girlfriend. Tomorrow would be a new day with his summons, his new team, and the beginning of his career as a Genin of Konohagakure! He couldn't wait!

* * *

 **A/N - Okay, as you can see, Kiba is off the team and Shino's in! This wasn't exactly planned out from the beginning, it was just something that kinda happened as I was writing out this chapter. Sooo...deal with it. lol.**

 **Anywho, as you can see, Robin has been chosen as the first girl for Naruto! Yaaaay for Robin! And yes, she's being cute. lol. As you can also see, Palutena feels something for our lovable blonde knucklehead as well and he has feelings for Lucina! Interesting, huh?**

 **Aaaaanyways, the Genin test. That took up a majority of the chapter. I hope you all enjoyed that. It took me a while to come up with all of that. And during the process, I got to introduce the Assist Trophies and a dilemma Naruto faces regarding them! Yay for plot stuff!**

 **Also, what did you think of Robin's improvised 'sex-ed' course hm? I betcha Naruto liked that. lol.**

 **Anyways, I can't really think of much else to say. Hope you're having an excellent day and stay cool peoples! I dunno what the hell I'll be working on next, but whatever! lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Alrighty! As promised, here is chapter 3 of Smashville Summoner!**

 **A variety of things happen in this chapter, and more of Naruto's harem is revealed. You can blame Robin for that... lol**

 **Anyways, the first half of this chapter takes place in Smashville while the rest takes place in the Elemental Nations, so look forward to that.**

 **And without further adieu, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Good Times in Smashville & the Mission to Nami!**

Naruto was currently wandering the city of Smashville, looking for a certain someone. _Where could she be? Robin-chan suggested I talk to her, but I can't find her_ anywhere _!_ He thought frustratedly. It was at this point that he stumbled across Chrom. "Oh, hey Chrom! How're you doing?"

The blue-haired man turned to his summoner and offered him a smile. "Hello there Naruto. I'm doing rather well, thank you for asking. My wife has finally returned and I'm heading towards our home now. If you'd like, I can introduce you to her?"

The blonde smiled and nodded his head. "I'd love to meet her. I've been wondering who you were married to." Naruto admitted.

Chrom nodded his head and began leading the way towards his house. Upon reaching it, he stepped inside and called out, "Honey, I'm home! I brought a guest too! He's really looking forward to meeting you."

As they walked into the living room, Naruto was stunned. Chrom's wife was _beautiful_. "Ah, hello there. You must be the new summoner I've heard so much about. My name is Sumia. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

The whiskered blonde nodded slowly. "It's nice to meet you too Sumia. I've been curious about you for a long time now, so it's great to finally meet you."

Chrom smiled at his wife as he walked up to her and gave her a kiss. "My love, how I've missed you. Tell me, what did you learn while away?"

The brunette smiled at her husband and held him close as she rested her head against his chest. "I've missed you too Chrom. And...the Toads were, well... _interesting_. The large toad prophet or whatever talked about some kind of prophecy, but I don't buy into what he said at all. He seemed kind of...well, _senile_ to me. Apparently Jiraiya of the Sannin believes so strongly in the prophecy that he's desperately searched for this 'Chosen One' he's supposed to train someday. Tch, trying to manipulate a prophecy for your own personal greed is disgusting."

"Hmm. And what of the other toads? Those elders that everyone calls Pa and Ma? Did you get the opportunity to talk with them." Chrom questioned.

Sumia nodded her head and was about to speak before they heard baby Lucina crying out. Sighing softly, Sumia looked at her husband and said, "I'll be right back. Seems that it's feeding time." And with that, the lovely brunette walked off to go and fetch baby Lucina.

Chrom smiled at his guest and said, "Come Naruto, take a seat. I'll go prepare some tea."

Naruto nodded again and took a seat in one of the chairs and fiddled with his fingers as he waited for Sumia and Chrom to return. After a moment, he heard the front door open. Looking that way, he spotted Robin and Lucina entering the home. Upon seeing him, Robin's lips curved upwards in a bright smile before she glomped her beloved. "Naru-kun! What are you doing here?! Ooooh, I missed you so much!"

The teenage blonde chuckled and hugged her back. "Hello sweetheart. I actually came to Smashville today to see Lucina-chan. However, Chrom informed me that his wife had returned and I was eager to meet her. She's busy at the moment, but she'll be back soon enough, I'm sure. Chrom's making tea by the way, if you happen to want some."

It was at this point that Chrom walked back into the room carrying a tray with a few cups of tea. Upon seeing his daughter and his best friend, the blue-haired man gave them both a smile before placing the tray of tea on the table. "Here's your tea, Naruto. I do hope you enjoy it." he said with a smile before turning to face Robin and Lucina. "Hello Robin, Daughter, how might you two be doing on this fine day?"

Lucina smiled at her father and said, "I'm doing well. Thank you, Father. We heard that Mother had returned, so we came to see her. But…" turning to Naruto, the blue-haired woman frowned in confusion, "You said you were looking for me. What's on your mind Naruto-kun?"

Naruto blushed as he looked into Robin's eyes. When she simply smiled supportively at him, he breathed out a sigh before looking at Lucina. "Lucina-chan...I wanted to talk with you about my feelings for you. I have a big crush on you. I'm not sure how deep my feelings for you go, but I'd very much like to know how you feel about me…" he said nervously.

The blue-eyed swordfighter blushed and looked down as she began to fiddle with her fingers. "I...I see. So...you like me too then…?"

"Too? Does...does that mean you have somebody else? Or…?" Naruto questioned unsurely.

Lucina blushed deeper and looked away, unable to look him in the eyes. "I...I like you too, Naru-kun. When I heard that you were with Robin, I...got a little upset. I tore up one of our training grounds out of pure frustration. I like you a _lot_. I...didn't think it was possible to be with you because you already have Robin. Does...does this mean you want to be with me too…?"

Naruto nodded slowly. "Yes, I want to be with both of you. You...you know I'm the last of my clan, right? Well, if the council or the old man want, they could put me into the CRA. Then there wouldn't be any problem with it. But still, even without that...I want to be with the both of you. You're both amazing and I want us all to be happy together."

Lucina looked into his eyes and smiled happily at him. Walking over to Robin and Naruto, she sat down on the arm of the chair and leaned in close, capturing his lips with hers. When they separated, the blue-haired woman couldn't keep the grin off her face. "Yes. I'll be with you too. I just hope you don't mind sharing, Robin."

The white-haired woman smirked at Lucina and poked her cheeks. "I don't mind sharing him. Naru-kun's got a lot of love to give, and I'm not gonna stop until he has a harem of gorgeous ladies! Speaking of which, where'd Sheik get off to? I was going to try and convince her to be with him too…"

Chrom and Lucina just blinked at her for a moment before Lucina looked at Naruto with a smile. Shrugging her shoulders, she leaned in again and kissed him sweetly on the lips. "Looks like you're getting a harem whether you like it or not, Naruto-kun."

Naruto chuckled sheepishly and nodded his head. "Yeah, that certainly seems to be the case…" he said with a sigh. Looking at Robin and Lucina, he asked, "Umm...can you please get off? I'd very much like to drink my tea."

Robin pouted at him, but complied and took a seat with Lucina on the love seat. They watched as Naruto took hold of his tea and took a sip. Chrom smiled at his friend and asked, "How is it?"

The whiskered blonde smiled at Chrom and said, "It's delicious. Thank you very much, Chrom."

"I'm glad to hear it. It's Sumia's special blend, and I've always loved it. I figured you might as well."

Sumia walked back into the room at this point and smiled. "I'm glad you enjoy my tea so much. Now Naruto-kun, I know it might be awkward for you at first, but if you're comfortable with it, and the women you choose to be with are happy with it, then you can have your harem. However, I expect you to be on your best behavior and treat them all fairly and equally. If you upset any of them, I'll have to whack you with my frying pan." she said, nodding her head a couple of times.

Naruto chuckled nervously. "Please don't hit me with a frying pan. That sounds incredibly painful."

The brunette giggled and nodded in understanding. "I'm sure it does. I know Wario hates it when I whack him with the frying pan for being disgusting. If only he wouldn't be such a pain, he'd be an alright person to spend time with. I don't know how anyone gets along with him when he's being _that_ disgusting. And it doesn't help that he's a pervert as well. I swear I caught him trying to look up my skirt before."

Chrom twitched at this and asked, "Why didn't you tell me about that, Sumia? I would have done something."

Sumia sighed and shook her head. "Because I don't want to kill one of our fellow summons. Disgusting as he may be, he's still our friend."

The blue-haired man sighed and nodded his head in understanding. "I suppose so. But if it happens again, will you _please_ tell me so I can do something about it? I promise I won't kill him, but that doesn't mean I won't clobber him for perving on my wife."

The hazel-eyed woman nodded with a smile as she leaned against her husband. "Of course, dear. I promise I'll tell you if he does it again." she said before kissing him on the cheek. Turning back to Naruto, she smiled at him and said, "Now, I suggest the three of you go and talk to Sheik if that's what your plan is, Robin. See how she feels in regard to Naruto-kun. You _did_ just suggest it, after all. Might as well see it through rather than sit here."

Naruto blushed and quickly went about downing the rest of his tea. "A-are you sure? I'm happy as I am. And…"

Robin pouted at him and asked, "And what, honey? Are you really that nervous about being with another woman?"

The whiskered teen sighed and shook his head. "It's...not that exactly. I'm just still trying to get used to everything, I guess. I only just learned about relationships, how they work, about sex, all of that. It's all just a little nerve-wracking I guess. And besides, aren't Sheik and Zelda the same person?"

Chrom decided to put that particular problem to rest. "No, they aren't. Sheik is actually Zelda's twin sister. Identical twins, to be exact. They just went different ways in terms of professions, fighting styles, and so on. So you have nothing to worry about in regards to Sheik, Naruto. I promise."

"I see. I always thought they were the same person. That would certainly explain things…" Naruto said in shock. "Well...if you really want to talk to Sheik about this harem thing, I'll go with you. I'd like to talk with her anyways."

Nodding in agreement, Robin and Lucina took Naruto by his hands and began walking with him towards the door. "Say hello to little Lucina for us!" Robin called out to Chrom and Sumia. "We'll see you both later. And it was nice seeing you again Sumia."

After they had left, Sumia turned to her husband and smiled at him. "Naruto-kun seems like a nice person. What do you think of him sweetheart?"

The blue-haired man kissed his wife sweetly on the lips before saying, "I like him. Naruto has a good heart and a good head on his shoulders. He's trying to figure out a way for the other summons, those that are connected to the Assist Trophies, to stay in his world for prolonged periods of time. Right now they can only stay for a short time before they're forced back here. He wants to make it possible for them to stay there with him for as long as they want. And if anyone can pull it off, I'm sure he can find a way."

The brunette smiled and nodded her head in agreement. "Definitely. I'm looking forward to the fun times that are ahead."

 _ **Naruto**_

As they approached the female ninja, Naruto began to feel more and more nervous with each step. "Um...are you sure this is such a good idea? I highly doubt she's interested in me in that way…"

Robin and Lucina both smirked at their summoner, but they didn't say a word. Instead, they walked up to Sheik with their beloved Naruto. "Hello there Sheik. How is the day treating you?"

Sheik turned to face her friends and said, "The day is treating me well. As you can see, I've been training." she said, motioning towards a set of wooden posts some distance away. "So what brings you here to me? I assume you three have something you'd like to talk with me about."

Robin smiled at her friend and nodded her head in confirmation. "Yep! We're actually here to talk to you about Naruto-kun. You see...I'm trying to help him with his love life. He's had it rough and, because he has such a big heart, I'm kiiinda trying to build him a small harem…"

The female ninja sighed and shook her head in exasperation. "And you want to know how I feel in regards to Naruto-kun, is that correct?"

"Yep! You hit the nail on the head. Sooo...do you have any feelings for our little blonde hunk?"

Naruto blushed at the compliment before something Robin said struck him. "Hey! I'm not little."

Lucina giggled and shook her head. "No, you are not. However, you're still growing. Soon you'll be as tall as my father, I'm sure of it."

Sheik sighed at their little interaction and shook her head in exasperation. However, lowering her face wrapping, she took a few steps towards Naruto until she was standing in front of him. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she leaned in and pressed her lips to his in a loving kiss. When she stepped back and smiled at him, the others blinked in shock. "Naruto-kun, I think you're a wonderful young man. You're very kind and caring, and you're intelligent as well. It's obvious that you have a lot of love in your heart that you should share with people like us. I must admit that I was unsure about what I should do until now. The truth of the matter is that I'm in love with you, Naruto-kun. So if you will have me, I'll gladly join this little 'harem' of yours. Just promise me something…"

Naruto had a deep blush on his face, but he nodded his head in agreement. "Anything. What can I do for you?"

The Sheikah woman smirked at him and said, "I want your first time to be with me. I assume these two forgot to talk to you about that, so...you're making love to me first. Understand?"

The younger blonde blushed badly, but found himself nodding his head in agreement. "S-sure Sheik-chan. If that's what you want, then I'll gladly be with you first in that sense."

Robin pouted and poked her love's cheek. "No fair Sheik! I wanted his first time!"

Sheik chuckled before saying, "Too bad. If you forgot to put forth that stipulation, then it's your own fault." Smirking at Naruto, the ninja leaned in close and kissed him lovingly once again. "I truly do love you Naruto-kun. I promise you that I will _never_ betray you and I will always be loyal."

Naruto was blushing _badly_ at this point, but after a moment he wrapped his arms around Sheik and kissed her passionately, trying to show his love for her in the best way he could think of. When she returned his kiss, her hands wrapping around him in a warm embrace, he couldn't help but feel giddy as can be.

When they finally separated, Robin and Lucina were pouting at the two of them. Before Naruto could say anything, Lucina turned him to face her before leaning in close and kissing him, pouring out all her love for him. When she was finished, she stepped back with a healthy blush on her face before giggling cutely. "That felt good."

Naruto nodded slowly and was about to say something before Robin turned him to face her before kissing him as well. Once they separated, she smirked at him. "There, all better now." she said before giggling. "I love you Naru-kun. Very, very much."

"And I love all of you." he said with the utmost certainty. "I wasn't sure how exactly I felt...but I'm certain of it now. I love you three very much. I love being around you. I love talking with you. I love you period."

"I'm glad to hear that." Sheik said. "Now, what do you say we train for a while? I still have plenty of things I can teach you, Naru-kun."

Naruto nodded eagerly. "Gladly! Let's do this, She-chan."

 _ **Later**_

Naruto had left about an hour ago, and now his three girlfriends were sitting in a restaurant in Smashville, eating and talking with each other about a certain person living in Smashville. "So what do you think? Will she admit her feelings for him, or will she continue to live in denial and seclude herself?" Lucina asked curiously.

Robin sighed and shook her head. "I don't know for sure. She clearly loves him, but she's afraid to show it for some reason. I think we need to talk to her and figure out this little mystery."

Sheik shrugged before taking a bite of her hamburger. What? She was hungry! After swallowing, she looked at the two of them and said, "Zero Suit Samus is a complicated one. I think she's probably trying to come to terms with her own feelings for him. On top of that, ever since she heard that you were with him, she locked herself away from us and only comes out to train, eat and drink, or whatever else she needs to do."

Robin frowned and went about finishing her meal before dabbing at her lips with a napkin. "I didn't realize my being with him was going to be such a problem. But...maybe if she hears that she still has a chance with him, she'll come around?" she said unsurely.

Sheik shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe. But like I said, she's probably still trying to come to terms with her own feelings. It's not going to be easy to crack that shell of hers."

"Sometimes the things that are worth it are rather hard to attain. We just have to do our best and hope she comes around. Otherwise…" Robin said sadly.

Lucina nodded along after finishing her meal. "Otherwise, she's going to just continue to hurt. We just have to hope for the best. If nothing comes of this, then we may need to get Naruto-kun involved."

Sighing, the three of them paid for their meal before leaving the establishment and going off towards Zero Suit Samus' house. "I hope she doesn't lash out at us in denial…" Lucina said, sounding somewhat nervous.

Chuckling slightly, Robin and Sheik looked at her for a moment before Robin said, "It'll be fine. I'm not worried about that in the slightest."

Lucina sighed again and nodded her head. "If you say so. But if she whips out her Paralyzer, I'm ducking behind you." Then a thought struck her. "What about her twin sister, Samus? Also...why are they both named Samus…? You'd think they'd have different names."

"That's why we call one Samus Aran and the other Zero Suit Samus. Less confusing that way." Robin said with a shrug of her shoulders. "As for Samus, she hasn't shown any signs of being in love with our little blonde hunk. Not saying it isn't possible, buuut...well, one sister's enough."

As Robin nodded at her assessment, Sheik and Lucina sighed at the same time. "If she ends up falling for him as well, that will just be all kinds of awkward. Besides that, she might get a little trigger happy with that arm cannon of hers." Lucina said nervously. "So personally? I hope she's not interested in him like we are."

Sheik chuckled and nodded her head in agreement. "It's going to take some getting used to sharing him with you girls, but I can manage. The question is, can Zero Suit Samus? We'll just have to wait and see."

Arriving at Zero Suit Samus' residence, Robin knocked on the door with a smile. As the beautiful blonde opened the door, she couldn't help but shoot a glare at Robin. "Yes? What do you want from me?" she asked as politely as she could.

Lucina offered Zero Suit Samus a small smile before saying, "We...wanted to talk to you about Naruto-kun. May we come in, please?"

The blue-clad space warrior nodded slowly and walked back into her living room, leaving the door open for them to enter. Once they did and they closed the door behind them, Zero Suit Samus motioned towards the couch. "Take a seat. Let's hear what you have to say about him."

Taking seats on the couch, the women looked into Zero Suit Samus' eyes and smiled somewhat awkwardly. Sheik sighed and spoke up. "We know you have feelings for Naruto-kun. We all do as well. And...something you should know is that we have agreed between ourselves and Naruto-kun to share him amongst ourselves. If you are willing...we'd like to extend an invitation to you to join us and be with Naruto-kun."

Zero Suit Samus blushed and quickly shook her head before stammering out, "I-I...I d-don't like him that way at all! W-what are you t-talking about?"

Lucina quirked a brow and folded her arms across her chest. "Oh really? Then why is it that as soon as word spread that he and Robin were together you became angry and locked yourself away here? You're clearly upset. Plus, the blushing and stuttering? Dead giveaway."

Zero Suit Samus sighed and shook her head again. "Okay, fine. I love him. I know he's our summoner and it might not seem right for his own summons to like him like that, but I can't help it. Apparently you three can't either. But why? Polygamy...I don't know if I can be in a relationship like that."

Sheik shrugged her shoulders and said, "I wasn't entirely sure either, but then I remembered the Clan Restoration Act that he qualifies for. If he wants to, he can talk to the Hokage about being placed into the CRA so there's no problem with him being with all of us. Yes, it might take some getting used to, but Naruto has enough love in his heart to love us all equally. And trust me, kissing him feels _great_." she explained.

The blonde space warrior blushed deeply again before touching her lips. "Kissing...you mean...we'd kiss? We...could cuddle? And do other things together…?"

Sheik smirked underneath her face wrapping. "What 'other things' are you referring to exactly? Nothing too naughty, I hope?" she teased.

Quickly shaking her head, ZS Samus shouted out, "No! Dating, watching movies together, whatever we can think of! That's what I was thinking about. Not...not _that_!"

Chuckling, Sheik said, "Good. Because I've already made him promise that I'll be his first."

ZS Samus blinked a couple of times before her eyes widened in shock. "Y-you mean...you're claiming his first...first...oh goodness."

Lucina giggled before saying, "You can say it Samus. She's decided that the first one to have sex with him will be her."

Blushing again, the blonde bounty hunter leaned back in her seat and began poking her fingers together shyly. "Wow. I wish I could be that bold. I can't even admit to him how I feel. Why would he even want to be with me? I'm not all that special, and I'm not as strong as my sister…"

Robin flicked ZS Samus in the forehead. "Enough of that, you hear me? You're perfect the way you are. So what if your sister is stronger? You're a great fighter and a wonderful person. Yes, you're a little shy, but that's cute. Nothing wrong with that at all. In fact, I think being just the way you are is going to attract Naruto-kun to you all the more. On top of that, you're what the guys would call 'hot'. You've got a great body, a wonderful personality, and you're an excellent fighter. You're honestly perfect just the way you are."

Zero Suit Samus rubbed at her forehead for a moment before she offered a small smile. "Thank you. All of you. Do...do you think it's possible for us to go and talk with Naruto-kun right now? I...I want to see how he feels about me…"

It was at this moment that ZS Samus' twin sister approached them from the front door, removing her helmet so she could speak to them properly. "Want to see how who feels about you? Is it someone I know?"

The younger of the two twins blushed and began poking her fingers together again in her usual nervous habit. "It's...it's Naruto-kun. I would very much like to know if he feels the same for me as I do for him."

Samus quirked a brow at this before looking at the other occupants in the room. "I see. Does that mean you're willing to share him ZS?" she asked her twin.

ZS Samus continued to poke her fingers together. "Umm...if I have to, yes. It's...awkward to think about and I still don't know how I feel about a polygamous relationship with him and the other women interested in him...but I want to give it a try. He's always been incredibly nice and supportive of me, despite some of my insecurities, so just the fact that he treats me like that is wonderful."

"Hmm, while I don't like the idea of you being in a relationship like that, it _is_ our summoner and he's proven to be a man with a beautiful heart and soul. If you're absolutely certain this is what you want, then I won't try to stop you." the woman clad in orange armor said before she stripped out of her armor and let out a sigh. "Much better."

"I bet. That armor must weigh a ton." Lucina said. "Anyways," the blue-haired woman turned to Zero Suit Samus with a smile, "would you like to go see him now? I think he's probably training with his new team right now. Either that or he's in the middle of a D-rank mission. Those sound like fun." she muttered sarcastically. "He's probably frustrated at having to do menial labor for the villagers when they could do it themselves. They prefer to be lazy jerks, using the ninja in the village to get out of having to work themselves."

ZS looked at them and smiled before nodding her head. "Yes, I'd love to go see him. Can we go right now?" she questioned excitedly.

"Sure!" Robin exclaimed. "We just saw him earlier today, but I'm more than eager to see him again myself. I bet he'll be excited to see us too!"

Samus chuckled a bit before smiling at her twin sister and their friends. "Just be careful, okay? We don't know what people in the village will do, or at least _attempt_ to do. It's not the safest place, after all."

The younger twin nodded her head in understanding. "Got it, Sis. We'll be careful, I promise. Now, let's go!"

Lucina giggled and took ZS' hand in hers before Robin took her other hand. On Robin's other side, Sheik took her hand as well. After bidding goodbye to Samus, the quartet vanished, leaving for the Elemental Nations, and more importantly, the village of Konohagakure.

 _ **Training Ground #8**_

"Kurenai-sensei, I don't know how many more of these D-rank missions I can handle. It just feels to me like chores that the villagers are way too lazy to do themselves. So they hire shinobi to do their chores for them when they could be training or doing actual missions to keep them safe. And they keep trying to deny me payment too! Luckily Hokage-sama is the one that handles payment issues, or I'd never make a cent!" Naruto complained, clearly frustrated with what was going on.

The crimson-eyed beauty nodded her head and let out a frustrated sigh of her own. "Believe me Naruto-kun, I know how you feel. I can't see any true point to these chores the civilians demand we do. Someone like Kakashi would tell you that they help build teamwork, and that might be true, I don't know. But trust, teamwork, etc...you have all of that. And teamwork exercises help more than simple chores ever could. I don't feel we're ready for a C-rank mission yet though. But...hmm…"

It was at this point that the four Smashville summons appeared mere feet from them. As soon as she spotted Naruto, Robin glomped him again and began peppering him with kisses. "Mmm, I missed you Naru-kun!" she exclaimed.

The teenage blonde blushed and grabbed her shoulders, pushing her back just a tiny bit. "I'm happy to see you too, Robin-chan, but we saw each other earlier, didn't we? You can't have missed me _that_ much. Right?"

"Nuh-uh! Being away from you hurts me right here." she said, grabbing Naruto's hand and placing it on her breast. "See?"

Steam began pouring from Naruto's ears and he began stuttering as he tried to think of something to say. Thankfully Kurenai walked up and pried Robin off of her student. "Behave Robin-san. I won't have that kind of behavior from any of you."

Robin pouted at Kurenai, but eventually nodded in acceptance. _I'll behave, but only for now._ She thought with a grin.

Lucina stepped up to Naruto and smiled at him before sitting down next to him. "Naru-kun, we brought Zero Suit Samus to see you. Before you two talk, you should know that she and Samus Aran are twins, just like Zelda and Sheik are. Now, ZS, you're free to talk with him."

Nodding her head in understanding, Zero Suit Samus stepped up to Naruto and began poking her fingers together nervously. "N-Naruto-kun? H-how do you f-feel about me?"

Before Naruto could say anything, Kurenai piped up. "Wait. Aren't you with Robin-san, Naruto-kun? You're not being a pervert with these women, are you?"

The blue-eyed teenager sighed and shook his head. "Trust me, I'm _nothing_ like Kiba when it comes to women. They've agreed to share me and I've promised to stay with them. I promise you that I'll love them all equally. And...there's something you should know Kurenai-sensei."

"What would that be Naruto-kun?" Kurenai questioned with a frown on her face.

"There's a good chance I'll be placed in the CRA due to being the last Uzumaki in Konoha, and maybe the last Uzumaki _period_. I'll need to talk with Hokage-sama about that particular issue and see what his thoughts on it are. I know he's been considering it, but he hasn't come to a decision yet. This might be the push he needs to make that decision. But...it doesn't matter. I can't possibly choose between them. I don't want to hurt the others if I were to pick just one to be with. If I could, I'd do it in a heartbeat to save the others as much heartbreak as possible, but…" Naruto sighed and shook his head. "The point is, Kurenai-sensei, that I'm going to be with each of them and love them all equally. I'll treat them fairly as well. You can trust me."

Kurenai sighed and nodded her head slowly. "I've never liked the concept of the Clan Restoration Act. I understand why it can be necessary at times, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. A lot of the people I've heard about being placed in the CRA weren't the greatest of people and took advantage of the Act to pressure women into being with them."

Shino decided to pose a question at this time. "Isn't Sasuke in the CRA? He doesn't seem like the kind of person you'd want to enact that Act on. He isn't the best person in the world, and his attitude leaves a _lot_ to be desired. I highly doubt he'll treat the women he's with with any respect. Of course, he hasn't shown any of his fangirls the slightest bit of attention. I wonder why that is…"

Naruto scoffed. "It's because he's so obsessed with 'avenging his clan' that he doesn't want anything to do with any woman that desires to be with him. That, and I think he might be gay."

Hinata giggled. "You might be right about that, Naruto-kun. Girls are constantly throwing themselves at him, especially Sakura and Ino, and nothing they do seems to matter. He _says_ he wants to restore his clan, but...somehow I don't believe him." she said before giggling some more.

"Yes, well, all joking aside…" Kurenai began, a frown on her face, "most people I know would take full advantage of the CRA. You however? I trust you Naruto-kun. Just don't hurt any of them and I'll be okay with you being in the CRA."

"I already promised that I won't hurt them. But you have my word, again, that they'll be well taken care of and I'll attend to their every need. I'm not like Sasuke or those other guys you mentioned before." Naruto assured her. "Now, back to what you were saying, ZS?" he questioned.

Zero Suit Samus began poking her fingers together again before saying, "I w-want to know how you f-feel about me."

Naruto looked deep into her eyes as if searching for something within them. After a moment, he gave her a smile and said, "I care for you a great deal ZS-chan. I think you're a wonderful person, I love your personality, you're one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen, and that's definitely saying something. I think you're also pretty cute the way you are. Especially when you act all shy like this." After a moment to think on it, Naruto looked at her quizzically and asked, "Why? Are you interested in me in, erm, _that_ way?"

ZS Samus looked into Naruto's eyes at this point and nodded. "L-like the others...I, too, am in l-love with you Naru-kun. It took a little w-while, but I decided that I'm o-okay with sharing you with them. So...will you a-accept me as one of your g-girlfriends and potential fiances…?"

The younger blonde blushed and looked at the other girls, Hinata included before looking into ZS' eyes. "Umm...y-yes ZS-chan. I will. Like I said, I care for you a great deal, and I'm fairly certain it's a crush at this point...so, yes. I'd be happy if you became one of my girlfriends."

Zero Suit Samus smiled happily before glomping him. "Thank you! You have no idea how happy you've just made me. I love you Naru-kun!" she exclaimed before looking into his eyes and blushing deeply. Slowly, she leaned in close and placed her lips on his in a tentative kiss.

Wrapping ZS in his arms, Naruto returned her kiss as he ran his fingers through her long, blonde locks. When they separated, Naruto smiled happily at her before he leaned in and kissed her again.

Hinata sighed as she watched them. _When's it going to be my turn? They're all so beautiful._ She thought as she looked at Naruto's girlfriends. _This just isn't fair…_

Sheik, catching the way that Hinata was looking at Naruto and Zero Suit Samus, walked up to her and patted her on the shoulder. "Just give it some time and continue being there for him, and I'm sure you'll win the target of your affection soon enough. Just remember something, though: I'll be the first one he makes love to. No arguments. Understand?"

The Hyuga heiress blushed and nodded slowly. "I-I see. While I would have liked to be his first, I understand. I won't argue with you about it."

"Good girl. Now, it's time to break these two up before something happens." the female ninja said before gently prying Naruto and ZS apart. "That'll be enough of that. Naruto-kun still has some training to do, if I'm not mistaken?" she asked, looking at Kurenai.

Nodding her head in the affirmative, Kurenai said, "That is correct, Miss…?"

"Sheik, Kurenai-san. My name is Sheik."

Kurenai nodded again in understanding before looking at the four women once more. "I don't mind if you stay and participate in their training exercises, but I don't want to see you five doing anything to distract yourselves from the actual training. This includes kissing. I want him focused on his training."

Robin pouted at this. "Awww, I wanted to sneak off with him somewhere and play "Whose kiss is better?" with him and the others."

Lucina sighed and nodded at Kurenai. "We'll behave. It would be nice to see how your team trains. I might manage to pick up a few tips here and there as well for my own training."

Naruto stood up and helped Zero Suit Samus to her feet as well. Looking at his sensei, he gave her a smile and said, "I'm ready to begin our training, Kurenai-sensei! Let's do this!"

 _ **One Week Later**_

"What do you mean you sent them on a C-rank mission?!" Kurenai shouted at the Hokage. Team 8 had been summoned by the Hokage himself, and at first they didn't know why. But now that they heard Team 7 had been sent on a C-rank mission when even Team 8 hadn't gone on one yet was a little shocking. "There's no way those three are ready for something like that."

The Hokage sighed and rubbed at his forehead in frustration. "Kakashi wanted to use this chance to try and teach the three of them a lesson about the harsh realities of the world and what is expected of a ninja. However...they encountered the Demon Brothers of Kiri and, most recently, they encountered Zabuza Momochi and were barely able to win that fight. However, Kakashi is concerned that Zabuza will be back with his accomplice, somebody wearing the attire of a Kiri Hunter ninja."

Sighing again, Hiruzen lit his pipe and began to use it in an attempt to calm his nerves. "As you well know, Sasuke Uchiha and Kiba Inuzuka have enormous egos and refuse to work together, or even with Sakura Haruno, their teammate. Sasuke views her as a pathetic waste of space, and Kiba isn't interested in her because she doesn't have big breasts. That, and Kiba _still_ treats women as if they're nothing but playthings there to amuse men. Sakura's had it rough on that team, and I'm amazed she hasn't asked for a transfer yet, like you did for Kiba. At least she's begun to see that Sasuke isn't all he was made out to be, especially the fact that he has no respect for _anyone_."

Rubbing at his temples, the Hokage did his best to stem off the rising headache this mess was causing him. "To make matters worse, yesterday, when I was looking for a mission to give them, Sasuke, that little punk, had the _nerve_ to try and order me around. He demanded a 'better' mission suited for one of his stature. That if I didn't give him one, he'd take it up with the council and have _them_ command me to give him a good mission. Kiba piped in as well, saying that an alpha male like himself deserves a better mission too. Sakura, on the other hand, looked incredibly nervous and stood by Kakashi the entire time, too ashamed of her teammates to look me in the eyes."

"Anyways, I gave them the mission to escort a bridge builder back to Nami no Kuni and guard him until its completion. However, it seems that the client lied to us about the level of danger he was in. This is no C-rank mission. It's an A-rank."

Kurenai frowned at this, realizing where the Hokage was going with this. However, she had to ask, just to be sure. "You're sending us to assist them, aren't you Hokage-sama?"

"Isn't that a bit risky? Wouldn't it be better to send a squad of Anbu or perhaps a more experienced team to assist them?" Corrin asked. She was a beautiful woman with gray hair, red eyes, and a rather sizable bust and a lovely ass. Naruto had decided to summon her to spend time with him and help him train today, but their training was interrupted when the Hokage had summoned them.

The Sandaime Hokage sighed and nodded his head. "Normally that _would_ be the option I go with. However, I have decided to select this team to go and assist them as a means to test the effectiveness of Team 8. Your primary goal will be to offer them support as well as protect the bridge builder, Tazuna and his family. Kakashi will be in charge of the mission, so listen to him and do as he says. I trust all of you to succeed."

"As you command, Hokage-sama. We'll pack the necessary supplies and head out at once." Kurenai said before she ushered her team out of the room.

Once he was alone, the Hokage sighed and rubbed at his temples once more. _I'm really getting too old for this shit. Just be careful, all of you._

 _ **Nami no Kuni - One Day Later**_

Upon arriving in the village where Kakashi's team was waiting for them, Team 8 plus Dark Pit went to their client's house after being pointed in the right direction. Walking up to the front door, Dark Pit knocked on it a couple of times and waited for it to open. When the door opened a little and Kakashi poked his head out to see who it was, he breathed a sigh in relief. "Glad you could make it. And who might this be?" he asked, looking at Dark Pit.

The black-haired male grumbled irritably before saying, "I'm Dark Pit. Now are you going to move so we can come inside, or are you just going to leave us standing out here?" Naruto sighed and pinched Dark Pit's arm, causing him to slap Naruto's hand away. "What the heck was that for Naruto?!"

"Behave. You were the one that wanted to spend time with me today, and I like you well enough, but you really should be a bit nicer to other people. I know you don't really trust anyone I know because of what they did to me in the past, but Kakashi and Sakura are good people. So please try to treat them as you would treat me and my team." Naruto requested.

Sighing, Dark Pit nodded slowly before he stepped inside the residence once Kakashi had opened the door. Before he could speak a word in thanks, a certain annoying mutt made his presence known. "Who the fuck are you?" Kiba questioned. "And…" it was at this point that he laid eyes on Hinata. Smiling a lecherous grin, he said, "Well, well, look who it is. Hey baby, it's good to see you again. Did you come to see me in action? You won't be disappointed. I'm willing to bet you'd jump right in the sack with me once you see me kick some ass."

Hinata sighed and wrapped her arms around herself as she shivered in disgust. "Oh Kami, it's like a nightmare. I can't believe we have to be around him during our stay here!"

Naruto hugged Hinata close before shooting a glare at Kiba. "Leave her alone Kiba. And stop looking at her like that! Unless you'd like me to rip your damn face off?"

"Hah! Like you could ever lay a hand on me, you pathetic weakling."

Naruto sighed and just hugged Hinata close, gently running his fingers through her long tresses of hair. "It'll be okay Hinata-chan. I'll stay close just in case he tries anything. I won't let him lay a single finger on you if I can help it."

Hinata nodded slowly before looking up into her crush's eyes. "Thank you Naru-kun. I don't trust him one bit. I don't _ever_ want to be alone in the same room with him. I fear what he'd try to do…"

The blonde sighed and nodded his head. Before he could say anything, however, Dark Pit asked, "Want me to chop off his nuts, just to be sure? I guarantee you'd be safe if he was missing a certain small 'package'."

Kakashi winced in sympathy for Kiba and shook his head. "Please refrain from maiming my Genin unless it's absolutely necessary. I know he's a pig-headed buffoon, but I don't think he quite deserves that."

Kurenai deadpanned at Kakashi. "You can't expect him to keep it in his pants if he gets Hinata-chan alone? It would be safer for everyone if you simply allowed Dark Pit to remove that part of his anatomy."

Naruto chuckled and nodded in agreement. "You sure you don't want to just let him maim Kiba? It would make for quite the show."

Kakashi sighed and shook his head. "Be that as it may, I have to request that you not do anything of the sort. Just imagine how his family would feel if he couldn't reproduce."

Kurenai scoffed. "They'd probably thank us. He doesn't respect them at all because they're women."

The silver-haired Jonin sweatdropped and nodded in agreement with that statement. "That sounds about right, actually." Looking at Kiba, Kakashi decided to offer him a word of warning. "Kiba, if you want to keep your testicles, I suggest you not act like your usual self. I recommend that you behave and act like a proper gentleman, or I _will_ allow Dark Pit to chop those bits off."

Kiba looked at the summon and scoffed. "Like this pansy boy could even touch me. I'm not afraid of him or any of you. Hinata's mine! She just doesn't realize it yet. She will when I fuck her brains out though."

Kurenai scowled and nodded at Dark Pit. "Do it."

"With pleasure." he replied before he formed an arrow and shot the dark arrow through Kiba's left leg. Doing it again to his other leg, he grinned sadistically as he walked up to the injured Kiba and reached towards the hem of his pants. "Say goodbye to your little eggrolls mutt."

"What the hell is going on in here?!" they heard a woman yell. Looking towards the voice, they saw Tsunami standing there with wide eyes and an open mouth.

Kakashi smiled at her awkwardly before saying, "This is something you might not want to see, Tsunami-san. And do try to keep little Inari from seeing this as well, please."

The blue-haired woman nodded slowly before pointing towards the front door. "If...if you really need to do something like that, do it outside so you don't get blood all over my floor."

Kakashi nodded before walking over to Kiba and lifting him up and over his shoulder. "Right away ma'am. Everyone, outside." he commanded before carrying Kiba outside, where he promptly threw him onto the ground. "Just remember Kiba, you brought this on yourself."

Kiba tried desperately to crawl away, but Dark Pit was already on him, pinning him to the ground with one arm pressed tight against his neck while the other forced his pants down around his ankles. Taking hold of one of his blades, Dark Pit positioned it underneath the Inuzuka's sack. "Say goodbye to your little friend, boy." he said darkly before slicing upwards, cutting off not just his sack, but his penis as well. Then, just to be sure, he stood up and stomped on both parts until they were utterly destroyed.

The teenage Inuzuka howled in pain as tears streamed down his cheeks. "No! Nooooo! You...you rotten _bastard_! How could you do this to a fellow man?!"

Dark Pit scoffed. "You're no man. You're just a pathetic loser that doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut. Maybe this will teach you to respect women. Kami knows I wouldn't let Medusa or Palutena anywhere near you."

When Kiba attempted to claw Dark Pit's face, Naruto was already there, grabbing his wrist and breaking it. "You won't harm my friends Kiba! You'll never learn, will you?!"

"Let me go! I need to make that bastard pay for what he's done to me! And you! You're hogging the hotties to yourself! I hate you so much Naruto!"

Kakashi walked over and placed a hand gently on Naruto's shoulder. "It's best just to leave him alone for now. We'll just have to wait for him to calm down. I doubt his attitude will change, though." the silver-haired Jonin said before sighing softly. Lifting Kiba up and over his shoulder again, Kakashi carried him back inside to tend to his wounds.

"Thank you Dark Pit-kun." Hinata said as she approached her crush and his friend. "Now I won't have to worry about him attempting to...to do _things_ to me."

"You can say it girl. He would have attempted to rape you if he had been given the chance. At least this way you can be safe." he replied. "I can't stand bastards like him. They give all of us decent guys a bad rep. Besides, you deserve to feel safe here rather than having to constantly worry about what he might do to you if you were to fall asleep or something."

Hinata nodded and moved closer before wrapping Dark Pit in a hug. "Thank you again." she said before leaning up and kissing his cheek. When the summon began to blush from the affectionate gesture, she giggled and said, "Cute."

"Y-yeah...whatever you say. Listen, Naruto? I'm gonna go. If you need me again, feel free to call me anytime." Dark Pit said before vanishing in a puff of smoke, back to the city of Smashville.

Naruto chuckled a bit before saying, "Well, well, I didn't see that coming. Dark Pit is shy. That's kind of adorable in a way."

Hinata giggled and nodded in agreement. "He seems really nice. Why don't he and Pit get along very well? They're brothers, aren't they?"

The blonde shrugged his shoulders and said, "They are, but they chose different sides. Dark Pit follows Viridi while Pit follows Palutena. Those two goddesses are enemies, and Pit and his brother were torn apart, in a sense. It's...complicated, but they don't really hate each other."

"I see. It sounds a little confusing, but I think I understand well enough." Hinata said before stepping up to Naruto and hugging him. "And thank you Naruto-kun."

"I didn't do anything though. I just let Dark Pit do as he wanted."

Shaking her head, Hinata rested her head against his chest and smiled happily. "You're always looking out for me Naruto-kun. You make me happy just by being near me. And...I've been wanting to do this for a while now…" she said before looking into his eyes. Leaning in close, she kissed him, pouring all her love for him into the kiss. Pulling back, she smiled shyly at him and said, "I love you Naru-kun. And, just so you know, that was my first kiss. I wanted to give it to you."

Blushing deeply, Naruto slowly nodded his head in understanding. "I...I see. I didn't realize how deep your feelings for me went. While I can't say I love you back just yet...I don't mind seeing where this goes." he said somewhat shyly.

"That's all that I ask, Naruto-kun. I just hope I can win your heart, the way those other girls have." Hinata replied with a bright smile on her face.

Kurenai smiled at them and said, "Well, I'm glad you two are finally together. But we need to get back inside and talk about our current situation with Kakashi."

The members of Team 8 nodded in understanding before following Kurenai inside. Taking seats where available, Kurenai took charge and asked, "Alright Kakashi, what exactly is going on here?"

Kakashi let out a heavy sigh. "As Hokage-sama likely told you, we first encountered the Demon Brothers. I decided to test my team to see how they would fare against them and watched as Sasuke and Kiba battled them. Sakura did her duty well and kept guard over Tazuna. However, Sasuke and Kiba refused to work together, both believing wholeheartedly that they were superior to each other and their foes. Sadly, I had to step in and save Kiba from being scratched by his opponent's poisoned claws. Sasuke managed to defeat his opponent simply enough, thank goodness."

Looking around at everyone, Kakashi shook his head in regret. "I explained to them that the mission had been bumped up to a B-rank at that point and we would need to return to the village, leaving Tazuna to his fate for lying about the difficulty of the mission. Sakura protested vehemently, however, saying that we couldn't just leave Tazuna to die. Sasuke and Kiba also protested, but for purely selfish reasons, unlike Sakura's noble intentions. They declared that even if I left, they would continue the mission. So, against my better judgment, I continued with the mission, but warned them that the next opponent would be one they couldn't handle."

"It turns out I was right. Upon reaching Nami no Kuni and walking the path towards Tazuna's home, we ran into Zabuza Momochi. Despite my warnings, both Sasuke and Kiba tried to challenge him. When he attempted to cut them down, I intervened and saved the two of them. Kami I wish I could have just let him kill them. He'd be putting me out of my misery then." Kakashi said as he massaged his temples.

Kurenai frowned at him and said, "That's not exactly the nicest thing to say, Kakashi. Even if they're despicable little bastards, they're still your team."

The silver-haired Jonin waved her off. "You already know what dealing with Kiba is like. As for Sasuke? He shows me no respect and just demands things of me. Sakura's the only good one out of the lot of them. She's kind and understanding...and her _patience_ with everything is just incredible sometimes. I even think she's starting to see that Sasuke's not what he's cracked up to be. Instead, she wants to make amends with Ino and become friends again."

"That's good to hear." Hinata said. "I was worried that she'd do nothing but fawn over Sasuke and not take her training seriously."

"Thankfully that's not the case. Anyways, Zabuza was rescued by a fake Kiri Hunter ninja. At first, I checked for a pulse to see if he was alive or not. I was fooled into thinking that the Hunter nin had killed him. But the odd thing is...he used senbon. I only realized it after we came here that the Hunter nin was actually Zabuza's accomplice and had merely placed him into a death-like state. If I hadn't been dealing with everything I had to deal with at the time, I would have realized it sooner."

Kurenai frowned and shook her head. "Don't beat yourself up over it Kakashi. It was an honest mistake and you were likely distracted by your Genin at the time. It's understandable that you'd miss that small detail in the confusion of that mess."

"Heh, thanks. Anyways, I'm still recovering and I'm sure Zabuza is too. I requested assistance because I can't expect my Genin to cooperate and do as they're told. I didn't expect Hokage-sama to send your team, however. But, I do believe this could work out quite well." Kakashi said gratefully.

"Hey Kakashi? Where exactly are Sasuke and Sakura anyways?" Naruto questioned curiously.

"They're both out training right now. Not together, of course."

Before anyone could say anything more, the voice of a young boy could be heard saying, "Great, there's more of you now. You're all just going to die if you stay here. Run back home and don't come here again! Gato's too strong!"

Kakashi grumbled and facepalmed, dragging his fingers down his face with a groan. "And then there's _this_ little annoyance. He's been nothing but a whiny little brat the entire time we've been here. Can't believe I forgot to mention him to you."

"Hey! I'm not a brat!" Inari shouted at him. "You're all just being stupid!"

Naruto frowned at Inari and shook his head in disappointment. "So you'd rather we all leave then?"

"Damn right! I can't stand you stupid ninjas! You think you're all high and mighty and you've got a great home to go back to! None of you know what it's like to suffer!"

The room got a great deal colder after he said these words. It was then that Inari felt it, a burst of intense killing intent that caused him to soil himself and collapse on his butt. "We...don't know what it's like...to _suffer_? You little shit! Compared to even half the shit I've been through, your suffering is practically **nothing**! Some asshole attempted to kill me when I was younger and I'm amazed I lived through that experience! The villagers back home treat me like I'm some kind of cancerous tumor, a blight on their village! I'm lucky I found the summoning contract for the Smashville fighters, or I wouldn't have lasted. I would have very gladly killed myself just to escape from it all. So don't you _dare_ say that again!" Naruto exclaimed furiously.

When the whiskered blonde lifted his KI, Inari quickly ran back up the stairs in tears. Once he was gone, Naruto took a few deep breaths to calm himself. Before anyone could say anything, Lucina appeared and wrapped her arms around Naruto. "Naruto-kun, it's okay. Calm yourself." she said worriedly.

Hinata stared at Lucina curiously. "How did you know Naruto was feeling upset like that?"

The blue-haired woman smiled at Hinata before placing a soft kiss on Naruto's cheek. "We can sense when Naruto-kun is in trouble or he's experiencing intense feelings of emotional distress. We can also sense when he's happy. It's a unique connection that we share, and we all cherish our bond with him." Lucina explained with a kindhearted smile on her face.

"That's a useful skill to have." Kurenai commented. "Either way, I'm glad you're here now. A certain little kid claimed that we didn't know what it's like to suffer and...well…"

Nodding her head in understanding, the blue-eyed woman hugged her boyfriend close. "I understand. Naruto-kun, let's go for a walk. It might help."

"Right. Sorry guys…" Naruto said before taking Lucina's hand and leaving the house with her.

Once they were gone, Kakashi released a sigh. "I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting for that to happen."

Tsunami frowned as she stepped into the room. "Is it true? What he said?"

Hinata nodded slowly. "It's true. Naruto-kun's had a hard life in Konoha. I think we all have. I lost my mother at an early age, and my uncle as well. My own cousin blames me for his father's death. And to top it all off, my father has become increasingly colder to me as the years go by. Shino-kun is viewed as a freak of nature by some because of his clan's practices and the hives they keep in their bodies. I don't know about Kurenai-sensei and Kakashi-sensei, but I'm sure they've experienced suffering as well on some level. Your son...you need to teach him better. I'm sorry to say that, but it appears as if you've been far too lenient with him. He needs to learn that there's more to the world than just his suffering and his woes."

The blue-haired woman frowned at Hinata. "Who are you to question my parenting skills? I've done the best I can to raise him right."

Before Hinata could say anything in reply, Kurenai placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her head. "Don't Hinata-chan."

Tazuna entered the room at this point and said, "The girl's got a point, sweetheart. Inari needs to learn. I just...wish that particular lesson didn't come as a result of that boy's murderous intent towards my grandson."

Kakashi sighed and rubbed at the back of his head. "Yeah, Naruto-kun's had it rough. Still, I apologize for his actions. And for the fact that Inari urinated on himself and your floor…"

The old bridge builder shook his head. "Don't worry about it. You have nothing to apologize for."

 _ **Naruto**_

As Naruto walked through the town with Lucina, he couldn't help but feel more peaceful. Just being in her presence had calmed him greatly and he couldn't stop the smile from appearing on his face. However, as they walked and saw more and more of the village, they couldn't help but frown.

"This is horrible. These poor people…" Lucina said after a while. "That Gato guy has caused all of this?"

"Apparently so." Naruto said quietly.

Before either of them could say anything more, they heard a woman screaming. Quickly taking off in the direction of the scream, they stumbled upon a sigh that _really_ pissed them off. A man had a woman pinned up against a wall and was in the process of ripping her panties off. "I've seen enough." Lucina said before she and Naruto both dashed forward. Before the man could act, the blue-haired noblewoman pierced his heart, ending his life almost instantaneously.

Naruto, meanwhile, was trying to comfort the woman. "It's okay now. He can't hurt you anymore." The woman looked into Naruto's eyes and, upon seeing the warmth they held, she clutched onto his shirt and sobbed into his chest. All Naruto could do was rub her back in an attempt to comfort her.

Looking into Naruto's eyes, Lucina offered him a smile before she pried the woman off of him and hugged her gently. "Let's get you home, dear." she said before she began walking off with the woman, letting her guide Lucina to her home.

Hanging back, Naruto looked down at the attempted rapist and shook his head in disgust. _Gato… You're a dead man. I'm coming for you and you're going to regret pissing me off._

* * *

 **A/N - And that's the chapter! Hopefully you all enjoyed it.**

 **Anyways, as you can see, more characters were revealed for Naruto's harem. At the same time, you can see that, because they are separate characters in the Smash Bros. games, Zelda and Sheik are twin sisters and Samus Aran and Zero Suit Samus are twin sisters as well. I figured that was the best way to go about doing this, so there ya go!**

 **Anyways, the current harem stands at this: Robin, Lucina, Sheik, Zero Suit Samus, and Hinata.**

 **Also, you got to see that even characters like Dark Pit and Bowser are good guys in this fic. Hopefully you like that. If not, then...oh well. *shrugs***

 **Anywho, I can't think of much else to say. So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and are looking forward to whatever the heck I work on next!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Okay, first thing I should say is that this chapter is a bit shorter than my usual chapter. I found a good place to end it, however, so I left it there. *shrugs***

 **Anyways, this chapter takes a bit of a different turn as compared to previous chapters. You'll see what I mean as you read the chapter. When they return to Konoha, all hell pretty much breaks loose. That's all I'll say right now.**

 **Hopefully you enjoy the chapter. Sooo...yeah. Read on and see what you think.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - A Foul Wind**

Ever since the day when he had rescued that woman from being raped, Naruto had been frequently patrolling the town to help people to the best of his ability. He also continued to send out a small army of Shadow Clones to try and find out where Gato and his lackeys were hiding. He found their little hideaway, but when he brought it up with Kurenai and Kakashi, they insisted that the main focus of their mission should be to continue guarding Tazuna rather than taking the fight directly to Gato.

At the moment, Naruto and his chosen summon for the day, Bowser, were currently guarding Tazuna while he worked on his massive bridge. The two of them stared into the mist and chatted with each other about their current situation.

Naruto looked into his friend's eyes and said, "I just wish I could take the fight to Gato personally and end him before something horrible could happen. It's been bad enough that I've had to protect the townspeople from Gato's goons."

Bowser quirked a brow as he looked at Naruto. "Why don't you just ignore your sensei and that cyclops and launch an assault against Gato and his lackeys? I'm sure if you summoned more of us, you could easily handle it."

The blonde sighed and shook his head. "Unfortunately, that could be construed as insubordination and I would likely be reprimanded for it. Although, perhaps a small army of Shadow Clones and a few of you guys sent in secretly...that might work."

The Koopa King grinned wickedly and said, "See? Now you're thinking outside the box. You would be able to continue guarding the bridge builder while your clones and us dealt with Gato. Win win."

Smirking at this, Naruto summoned forth an army of Shadow Clones and then proceeded to summon Dark Pit and Palutena. When they looked at him curiously, Naruto motioned to his Shadow Clones. "They'll explain on the way. I need you guys to deal with Gato and his goons. I'm leaving you two in charge of these Shadow Clones."

Nodding once, the two of them rushed off with the Shadow Clones into the distance. Once they were gone, Naruto turned to Bowser and asked, "You're not going to go with them?"

Bowser shrugged his shoulders. "They've got it handled. No point in me getting involved too. That would just be overkill."

Chuckling a bit, Naruto nodded in agreement. "True enough."

Looking at Tazuna, he sighed when yet another worker argued with Tazuna for a bit before leaving. Shaking his head, he walked up to Tazuna and said, "You're losing more and more of them by the day. Cowards, the lot of them. Here…" Summoning forth more Shadow Clones, he asked, "Where do you need them and what do you need them to do?"

Tazuna looked around at all the clones and asked, "Are you sure?"

Naruto nodded once in affirmation. "Of course. While Bowser and I guard you, these guys can serve as your work force. Just give them some orders and they'll get to work. I promise you won't be disappointed."

Nodding in understanding, Tazuna looked at the army of Shadow Clones and began barking out orders. Seeing that that was taken care of, Naruto returned to Bowser's side and asked, "So when do you think Zabuza and his accomplice will attack?"

Bowser looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "According to that Kakashi guy, Zabuza needs time to recover from their fight. My best guess is Zabuza will want to hone his skills a bit more before launching his attack. So, most likely, he'll be attacking in a couple of days. Why? You planning to fight him and his apprentice?"

Naruto shook his head and said, "What? And take away Sasuke and Kiba's 'fun'? The two of them are annoying pains in the ass and will most likely try to rush in like the idiots they are. We'll probably have to save those idiots, though I wouldn't put it past them to pull some kind of shit. I get the feeling I'm going to be fucking PISSED when the time comes."

The Koopa King frowned and shook his head after a moment. "Just be careful, Naruto. I don't trust those two one tiny little bit."

The whiskered blonde nodded in agreement. "For now, let's put that out of our minds. Wanna play some cards or something while we're here? I'm starting to get rather bored."

Bowser shrugged and sat down, watching as his friend and summoner pulled out a deck of cards. "Might as well. This job is boring the hell out of me."

 _ **Later that Night**_

As Naruto and his team were eating, he could feel a number of his clones dispelling themselves, giving him a bit of mental whiplash, so to speak. Trying to ignore the building headache, he focused on eating his meal in silence. Thankfully, that annoying brat, Inari, had chosen to remain silent whenever Naruto was around. He had no interest in pissing his pants again because he pissed Naruto off.

After a while, as Naruto was helping Tsunami wash the dishes, the door opened and Dark Pit and Palutena entered the residence. "It's done." Dark Pit said as soon as he saw his summoner. "Gato and his men are dead. You guys might want to take a look at his little hideaway. There's a LOT of stuff in there that he had no right to possess. Aside from that, we freed the women held captive there and took a large chunk of money from his base of operations. Still a lot of crap left there, though."

Kakashi looked between the summons and Naruto, a small frown etched on his face, hidden by his mask. "I thought we told you to leave it alone, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked at Kakashi and Kurenai with a smirk. "You never said I couldn't send out some clones and my friends to deal with Gato and his goons. I stayed and guarded Tazuna the entire time."

Kakashi sighed and slowly nodded his head. "Of course. Well, good job. Can one of you guide Kurenai and myself to Gato's base? I'd like to see what he had in his possession."

Dark Pit shrugged and motioned for the two Jonin to follow him. "I'll take you there. Palutena, stay here with Naruto."

The green-haired goddess nodded once and walked over to Naruto, working with him to dry the dishes as he handed them to her. As they worked together with Tsunami, Naruto looked at her and asked, "So, everything been okay for you Palutena-chan?"

Palutena smiled at her summoner and said, "I'm fine. I've been worried about you though."

"Ah, because of what happened a few nights ago, I assume?" Seeing her nod, Naruto sighed and rubbed at the back of his head. "Yeah, I can understand that. Inari really set me off. I hate when people act as if they're the only ones that have suffered in life. So many people have gone through some form of suffering in their lives. Some have had it worse than others. But there's always a selfish person that think their suffering is the only thing that matters. Fuck everyone else."

Tsunami frowned at this and said, "That doesn't excuse what you did to my poor boy, Naruto."

Palutena looked hard into Tsunami's eyes and shook her head. "I'm sorry to say this, but you should have done something about your son and his attitude. He's not above reproach and should have been punished some time ago for his attitude and behavior. That boy has no respect for anyone and he would rather his grandpa die than accept the help of these two teams. You need to discipline your son and teach him right from wrong. Right now, he's little more than an insufferable brat."

Tsunami scowled, but before a battle of words could be exchanged, Naruto looked at Tsunami and shook his head in disappointment. "Nothing any of us says is going to get through to you, will it? The fact of the matter is, your son needs to learn some respect. Besides, Gato's dead. He can't hurt anyone anymore. Try to fix your son, Tsunami-san." he said before walking off, leaving the two women alone together.

Tsunami blinked and asked, "Gato's really dead? This isn't some kind of trick?"

Palutena looked at Tsunami and nodded her head. "Dark Pit and I killed him not too long ago. Gato and his men are gone for good. Your country is free from him now."

Feeling tears building up in her eyes, Tsunami couldn't help but smile happily. "He's...he's finally gone. Thank Kami. Thank you."

The green-haired goddess shrugged and walked away without a word. _Now to figure out how to deal with Zabuza and his accomplice…_

 _ **Two Days Later**_

Naruto and his teammates stood before Tazuna, guarding him as a heavy mist rolled in. Team 7 was with them as well, each preparing to fight Zabuza and his little helper if they had to.

Sadly, as soon as Zabuza and his associate appeared, Kiba rushed forward to attack. "Damn it Kiba! Stop!" Naruto shouted at him.

Kiba ignored him and attempted to swipe at Zabuza's helper with his clawed hands. When the fake Hunter nin dodged and slammed her fist into Kiba's stomach, sending him reeling backwards, Kakashi shouted at him. "Damn it Kiba! Stand down! We were planning to talk to them! I told you already that we should try and communicate with them. So back off and behave!"

Zabuza stared at Kiba with an uninterested gaze before turning his attention to Kakashi. "You wanted to speak with us? About what?"

"Gato and his men are dead. There is no reason for us to continue fighting." Kakashi explained.

"Speak for yourself, Kakashi. If I kill them, it'll put me one step closer to avenging my clan!" Sasuke exclaimed as he rushed in to attack as well.

Kurenai glared at the two of them before shooting a glare at Kakashi. "You **really** need to get control of your Genin before they get us all killed someday!"

The silver-haired Jonin scowled at his Genin and shook his head. "If they'd respect authority and not be a couple of little shits, that would be much easier to do. Stand down, both of you! We have no reason to fight them!"

Zabuza scowled as he watched Sasuke and Kiba attempt to fight his apprentice. "No reason to fight, eh? It seems these two have other plans. Haku...kill them."

Haku nodded once before she created a veritable wall of ice senbon around them. With a single motion, she sent them all flying at the two of them, only to watch as they used their improved speed to evade the attack. She expected this however as she soon trapped them within her ultimate technique, Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals.

Seeing this, Kakashi scowled and looked at Zabuza once again. "We don't have to fight, Zabuza. Gato is dead! You aren't going to be paid! Call your accomplice off, NOW!"

The Kiri swordsman shook his head and said, "I didn't pick this fight, Kakashi. I understand that we won't get paid, but we can't just leave when your idiot Genin insist on trying to kill us to satisfy their own egos. You should have some level of control over your Genin, Kakashi Hatake."

Naruto sighed as he watched Sasuke and Kiba get pelted with numerous senbon from all directions. Looking at his chosen companion for the day, Daisy, he was about to say something when suddenly, he and his summon were within the dome. Eyes widening as his body became a veritable pincushion, he chanced a glance at Daisy to see her collapsing, dozens of ice senbon piercing her body. "N-No…" he gasped out.

When Daisy hit the ground, Naruto shot a quick glance outside of the mirrors to see Sasuke and Kiba there, smirking at him as if they were proud of what they had just done. Ignoring them for the time being, Naruto stumbled over to Daisy and knelt down, looking her over as the ice senbon embedded in her evaporated into mist. "D-Daisy…" he said quietly as he checked for any signs of life. Not feeling anything, he felt tears trickling down his cheeks. "No…"

Haku quickly appeared at Naruto's side and checked over Daisy as well. "Damn them. How could they do this to their own comrades?!" she exclaimed in a mixture of shock and horror.

"B-Because...they're evil…" Naruto spat out. "Please tell me she'll be o-okay…?"

Haku looked Daisy over carefully and nodded. "I wasn't aiming to kill. She'll be fine soon enough. Those two, however, deserve to die for what they've done. Are you okay?" she asked Naruto worriedly.

Naruto was about to say something when he coughed up a bit of blood. Wiping at his mouth, he looked at the blood on his hands and said, "I...will be as soon as t-these senbon are taken care of. But...I'm feeling a little w-woozy…"

Haku dispelled her technique and began to help Naruto out, removing her senbon as carefully as possible. Removing her mask, she set it down and offered him a warm smile. "For what it's worth...I'm sorry." she said kindly.

Naruto shook his head and turned to shoot a glare at Sasuke and Kiba, only to find them gone. Eyes widening, he quickly wrapped Haku in a hug before spinning around, moving her out of harm's way right as the two of them appeared, aiming a couple of kunai at the fake hunter nin. As the kunai dug into his back, Naruto winced in pain. "Fucking...bastards…" he spat out.

"Out of the way you idiot! I'm going to kill this bitch!" Sasuke shouted out angrily.

Looking at Daisy, Naruto's eyes narrowed in anger. Turning to the two of them, Naruto slowly got to his feet and, faster than they could react, he jammed a kunai straight through Kiba's neck while driving a second kunai into Sasuke's right eye. "You...you two need to die…"

As Kiba choked on his own blood, Sasuke screamed out in pain as he tried to remove the kunai from his eye socket. "Gaaaah! You rotten **bastard**! How dare you do this to me?!"

Naruto watched on as the life slowly left Kiba's eyes. Then he turned his gaze onto Sasuke and he reached up, ripping the kunai out of his eye socket, looking at the eye that he had ripped out of his skull. "I...I should rip the other one out too. That way you'll never awaken your Sharingan."

Sasuke glared at Naruto and attempted to stab him with another kunai, only for Haku to grab and break his wrist. "You're a monster!" she exclaimed angrily. "Using your allies to take the blows meant for you two and then attempting to kill one of your allies simply for getting in your way! You're truly beyond redemption! I should do as Zabuza-sama ordered and kill you right here and now!"

Zabuza and Kakashi walked up to them and looked at the wounded Genin. Zabuza placed a gentle hand on Haku's head and shook his head. "He's not worth it, Haku."

Kakashi sighed as he knelt down and examined Kiba, only for his worst fears to prove true. "Damn." he said, realizing that he was deceased. "Tsume's not going to like this…"

When Sasuke went to attack Naruto, Zabuza planted his foot so hard into Sasuke's face that he nearly went tumbling over the side of the bridge. "Don't make me rip out your other eye, boy."

Haku scowled as she rose to her feet and glared hard at Sasuke. As soon as he looked her way, she pierced his remaining eye with a single ice senbon, causing him to howl in agony as he was now truly blind. "You don't deserve those eyes."

Kakashi couldn't help but sigh again. "The council is going to hate this for sure."

Kurenai walked up and shook her head. "Who cares? These two disobeyed direct orders and then sacrificed two of their comrades to escape harm's way. Then they attempted to kill Naruto. If you ask me, they got what was coming to them. I agree that Tsume's not going to like this, but she's not so stubborn that she wouldn't understand _why_ this happened. Kami knows she's tried to discipline that boy so much in the hopes that he'd finally learn, but nothing worked. As for Sasuke? Again, I reiterate, who the hell cares?"

Kakashi looked into her eyes and shook his head. "I don't care about what's happened to them. I care about what might happen to Naruto-kun because of this."

Nodding her head in understanding, Kurenai looked at Naruto and said, "We'll explain the situation to the council and to Hokage-sama. Most of them should understand, though there are those who would rather he suffer for his 'crimes'." Sighing, she knelt down and helped Daisy up when she began coming to. "Are you okay, Daisy?"

Daisy's eyes slowly fluttered open and she immediately looked around for Naruto. Upon spotting him, she saw the kunai in his back and quickly hurried over to him, gently removing the weapons from him. "Naruto-kun? Are you going to be alright?"

Naruto slowly nodded his head. "I'll be okay. I'm a fast healer, remember? I'm just pissed off. What about you? Are you alright, Daisy-chan? Luigi would be _really_ pissed off if he knew what happened to you."

The brunette smiled sweetly at her summoner and shook her head. "I'm fine. Just a bit tired. As for Luigi-kun, I'll explain what happened to him. He's a wonderful man and should understand. But when you speak to the council, he might want to be there too."

"Understandable. He'll want to see at least Sasuke punished for what he did to you. I've exacted some form of punishment to him and Kiba both. Kiba's dead, and Sasuke's blind. He no longer has any hope of unlocking the Sharingan and using it for his own wicked plans. Might still be able to have children, which he would certainly corrupt if given the opportunity, but that's about it."

Kakashi sighed and shook his head. "I'm not going to argue with you about your chosen punishments, Naruto-kun. But I will ask you this: are you prepared to deal with the council and their anger over this situation?"

Naruto sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I'll deal with it. Their actions were abhorrent and they needed to be punished. Personally, I think the punishment more than fit the crime."

"Be that as it may…" Kakashi began, only for Daisy to interrupt him.

"Luigi and I will be there to support him and explain the situation to the council. If need be, we can summon Master Hand to get the point across to them. For now, let's focus on completing the mission." Turning to Zabuza and Haku, Daisy frowned for a moment in thought before she asked, "What will the two of you do now?"

Zabuza sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I was hoping to raise enough money to help support the rebellion in the Land of Water, but that doesn't seem possible now. So, I'm not sure what we'll do."

"In that case, you could return to Konoha with us and either join our forces or ask for some kind of aid." Naruto suggested.

Kurenai frowned at this and said, "I don't think that would go over too well, Naruto-kun. Are you really sure about this?"

Naruto nodded and said, "It's better than living life as a missing nin. At least he'd have a place he could put down roots and be happy there. Same with Haku."

Kakashi looked at Zabuza and asked, "What do you think, Zabuza? Will you join us, or do you plan to continue on the path of a missing nin?"

Zabuza initially planned to decline, but he paused and looked at Haku with a frown on his face. Sighing softly, he nodded his head and said, "We'll return to Konoha with you. I'd like to give Haku a place where she can settle down and be happy. Life on the run doesn't suit her."

Haku looked at Zabuza and smiled happily at him. "Thank you Zabuza-sama!"

Chuckling a bit as Haku got up and hugged him, Zabuza held her close and said, "So long as you're happy, Haku."

Daisy smiled at this heartwarming scene before looking at Sasuke with a scowl. He was staggering around blindly after ripping the senbon out of his eye. All this time he had been spewing curses at everyone, even Kakashi for 'allowing this to happen'. Walking up to him, she whipped out a frying pan from who knows where and whacked Sasuke in the back of the head, knocking him out. "Much better." she said with a smile.

Kakashi couldn't help himself as he chuckled a bit. "Ah, the good ol' frying pan. Makes for one heck of a weapon when used correctly."

Kurenai giggled a bit at that and nodded her head. "Definitely. It's also good for keeping men in line when they start to 'misbehave'."

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle. "Yep, Daisy-chan and Peach-chan are really handy with their weapons. Golf clubs, frying pans, umbrellas, doesn't matter what they use, it _hurts_."

Zabuza sweatdropped at this and said, "Just so long as they don't hit me, we'll be alright. Now, I don't know about you lot, but I'd like to get some grub."

Daisy smiled and said, "Then let's return to Tazuna's home. I can help cook a really nice meal for all of you."

"That sounds wonderful. Thank you, Daisy-san." Kurenai said before they left for Tazuna's home. Kakashi and Naruto carried Sasuke and Kiba's deceased body with them back to the house.

 _Kami I hope nothing bad happens when we get back…_ Naruto thought to himself with a heavy sigh.

 _ **Two weeks later**_

Tazuna's bridge was finally finished. As the crowd cheered for their heroes, Teams 7 and 8 were bidding goodbye to Tazuna and his family. Inari had certainly cheered up after he received the news that Gato could never harm the people of Wave again. He had even apologized to Naruto for what he had said before.

Tazuna looked at both teams and offered them an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry things got so out of hand. I should have just been upfront about the danger, rather than tricking you. And...I'm sorry about your Genin, Kakashi."

Kakashi shook his head and offered him a smile. "No need to apologize. These two kind of had it coming…" he admitted, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Hokage-sama's not going to be happy, but he'll understand."

Tazuna nodded in understanding. "I understand. Take care of yourselves. If you ever need us for anything, we'll be glad to help our saviors."

"We'll keep that in mind. Thank you Tazuna-san." Kurenai said before she turned to her team. "Alright, let's move out!"

As both teams began their trek back to Konohagakure, Sakura couldn't help but frown as she looked between her teammates. After a moment, she looked up at her sensei and asked, "What are we going to do now, Kakashi-sensei? Kiba's dead and Sasuke…"

Kakashi sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure Sakura. We'll leave it up to Hokage-sama to decide what to do. If need be, I'll ask to take you on as my apprentice, unless he has another idea for you."

"You'd do that for me, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi offered her an eye smile and nodded his head in the affirmative. "Of course. You're a good student and you took to your training well. You were the best member of the team."

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said with a happy smile on her face. After a moment though, she looked at Naruto and asked, "What do you think is going to happen to Naruto?"

The cycloptic Jonin frowned and shook his head. "Hopefully nothing. But we'll have to wait and see."

Sakura frowned and said, "I hope he'll be okay. I don't think he did anything wrong."

 _ **Konoha - The next day**_

When they finally arrived late the next day, they each breathed a sigh of relief. "We're finally home." Naruto said. "Now to deal with the fallout of my actions…" he said despondently.

Hinata hugged her boyfriend and said, "We're here for you, Naruto-kun, no matter what."

Zabuza nodded his head at this and said, "Haku and I will vouch for you. Might not mean much in the face of the council, I suppose, but with our testimonies, they should understand that the Uchiha brat and his teammate were in the wrong."

"Here's hoping." Naruto said. "Oh well. Let's go. Might as well get this all over with." he said before they began making their way to the Hokage tower.

As they walked along, they noted the reactions of the villagers upon seeing Kiba's dead body and Sasuke's condition. Naturally, some of them blamed Naruto and were quite vocal about their opinions, leaving him to scowl in distaste. "Fucking bastards."

Haku frowned at this and said, "They're awfully quick to point the finger at you, Naruto-kun. Are they always this hostile to you?"

Naruto sighed and nodded his head affirmatively. "Yes. They're ALWAYS like this. Unfortunately."

Hinata gently grasped her boyfriend's hand and gave it a light squeeze to show her support. "Just ignore them, sweetheart. Don't let them get to you."

Naruto nodded and said, "I usually just ignore them, but this is going to be rough. I don't trust them not to pull something once it gets out that I killed Kiba and helped blind Sasuke."

Haku frowned and looked at him. "Please tell me you at least live somewhere secure?"

Chuckling hopelessly, he shook his head. "Nope. I'm living in a crappy apartment that has been broken into before. I should probably talk to the Hokage and see if he can help me out somehow."

Kakashi frowned and patted Naruto on the head. "I have an idea. Hopefully Hokage-sama is willing to cooperate with it."

Naruto looked at Kakashi curiously for a moment before shrugging his shoulders. "Here's hoping your plan works."

 _I hope so as well, Naruto-kun. It's high time you were told the truth about your parentage and got what is rightfully yours._ Kakashi thought silently to himself.

 _ **Hokage's Office**_

Hiruzen sighed as he looked at Kiba and Sasuke. "What the hell happened?"

Kakashi and Kurenai looked at each other before returning their gaze to the Hokage. "After Team 8 arrived, Naruto-kun dealt with our biggest threat in the form of Gato. His clones not only located Gato's base of operations, but he killed Gato and his men. Later, when we encountered Zabuza and his apprentice on the bridge, we had no reason to fight each other and I tried to make that clear. However…"

Zabuza interrupted at this point and glared towards Kiba and Sasuke. "These two apparently didn't get the memo that there was no reason for us to fight. They wanted to stroke their own egos by killing Haku and me. Unfortunately, as Haku was fighting them, these two substituted themselves with Naruto and one of his summons, a girl by the name of Daisy. If Haku's aim had been off by even a bit, she and Naruto would likely be dead."

"After that, Haku tried to help us. However, Sasuke and Kiba aimed to kill her, so I took the blow that was meant for her. They were out of their minds and wouldn't listen to reason. In order to protect myself, Daisy-chan, and Haku, I killed Kiba and blinded Sasuke in one eye. Haku took his other eye."

Hiruzen frowned at this and asked, "Why did you do that, Naruto-kun? You could have easily just incapacitated them."

Kakashi frowned at the Hokage and shook his head. "I disagree, Hokage-sama. These two got exactly what they deserved. I know the council and the villagers won't be happy, but it's time you stepped up and did what needs to be done. Stop letting the council and the villagers dictate what you do."

The Third's first reaction was to snap at Kakashi for what he said, but he quickly reined himself in. Sighing heavily, he shook his head and said, "Once it gets out what you've done, there's nothing I can do to help you, Naruto-kun."

"Sorry old man, but that's bullshit and you know it. There's no reason to inform the villagers that I'm the one that did this to them. You can keep that information secret and allow me to get on with my life. Stop catering to the people and the council's whims all the time!" Naruto exclaimed angrily.

Hiruzen stared hard at Naruto and shook his head. "You shouldn't talk to me like that, Naruto-kun. I am your Hokage!"

"Then fucking act like it!" Naruto shouted, clearly furious with the old bastard. "Do the right thing for once instead of what's easiest! I refuse to be their fucking punching bag just so you can please the people! I swear that if you keep refusing to do what's right, I'll fucking leave this shitty village!"

Everyone's eyes widened at that before Hiruzen glared at Naruto. "If you leave, you'll be registered as a missing nin and hunted down to be returned to the village. Is that what you want, Naruto?"

"That's the part that got your attention?! Fuck you! If you insist on being like this, then fine." Taking his headband off his head, Naruto slammed it down on the desk and turned around. "Go to Hell you rotten old bastard." he said before leaving the office.

Kakashi looked at the Hokage and said, "With all due respect, Hokage-sama, you really should pull your head out of your ass and do what's right for a change. You've already let the people mistreat him all his life. You let them get away with everything they've ever done to him and you even let that man nearly kill him when he was younger. I _was_ going to request that you tell him the truth about his parents and give him his inheritance, including his parents' home. But what would be the point when you'd quite clearly refuse to do so? After all, it's the RIGHT thing to do, but you refuse to do the right thing. I'm going to go and check on him. Go ahead and summon the council and make Naruto's life even harder. If he leaves, that's on you."

As Kakashi left the Hokage's office, Hiruzen looked at Naruto's headband with a deep frown on his face. _I won't let you leave, Naruto. You're meant to stay here in the village. Besides that, the village needs you here._

Kurenai frowned deeply and said, "If Naruto-kun leaves, I hope you're prepared to face the consequences, Hokage-sama. Come on team, let's go. I'd like to find Naruto-kun and see how he's doing."

As they left his office, Hiruzen shot a glare at Zabuza and his apprentice. "So why are you two here? Looking to lecture me too?"

Zabuza frowned and said, "Naruto invited Haku and me to come live in the village with him. I wanted Haku to have a place to set up roots...but if the village has such a spineless leader, I might just have to take her and leave." Without another word, Zabuza and Haku left the office to go in search of Naruto.

Once he was alone in the office, Hiruzen rubbed at the bridge of his nose and shook his head in disappointment. "They just don't understand."

When one of his Anbu appeared before him, kneeling before him with her head bowed, he looked at her sternly and asked, "Cat, what are you doing?"

Removing her mask, the purple-haired woman said, "Hokage-sama, I'm sorry to say this, but they're right. You need to step up and take action. At the very least, you could give Naruto-kun his inheritance and give him a safe place to live. That apartment doesn't offer the kind of safety he needs. And you could easily make Naruto's involvement in Kiba's death and the loss of Sasuke's eyes a secret that would be punishable by death should it be leaked by anybody. And if it IS leaked, you should find who leaked it and punish them appropriately! I'm still disgusted with you about your choice NOT to punish the man that attempted to kill Naruto-kun! If you don't do right by him this time, I'll retire and take him with me as I leave the village."

Hiruzen scowled at her, but didn't speak a word. Instead he waved his hand, dismissing her. Once she was gone, he looked at the two that had been left in his office: Kiba and Sasuke. Seeing Kiba's dead body, he shook his head with a sigh. "Tsume is **not** going to be happy about this." Turning his gaze to Sasuke, he said, "And nobody will be happy that their precious 'Sasuke-kun' is blind now. No more Sharingan. What the hell am I supposed to do?"

 _ **Naruto**_

Naruto was _furious_! He could hear his teammates calling after him to stop, but he just didn't care. Instead, as he was walking past a building, he punched it as hard as he could, breaking a hole through the wood. Scoffing at this, he continued storming away from the Hokage tower. When he reached his favorite food stand in the village, Ramen Ichiraku, he went inside and plopped himself down on his usual stool. "Ayame-chan, Old Man, can I have a Naruto special? I need some comfort food right now."

Teuchi frowned at this, but nodded and quickly got to work on his order. Meanwhile, Ayame noticed something that worried her. "Naruto-kun? Where's your headband? What's happened?"

Naruto didn't even pay any attention to his teammates sitting down on either side of him. "The Hokage would rather cater to the people than do the right thing. I killed Kiba and blinded Sasuke on our most recent mission to the Land of Waves. They disobeyed orders and even attacked me without a damn reason. The Hokage can order the council to remain quiet about this and punish anyone who leaks the information. But no, he'd rather please the people than do right by me. After all, what would the village be like if they didn't have an excuse to use me as a punching bag?"

Ayame scowled at this before turning to his teammates. "Shino-kun, Hinata-chan, hi there. Is the Hokage really willing to do that to please the people?"

Both of them nodded in the affirmative. "It is most illogical, but yes, Hokage-sama would rather throw Naruto to the wolves instead of ensuring his safety. Kakashi Hatake and our sensei, Kurenai, are most unhappy with his decision. Naruto...has even threatened to quit being a shinobi and leave the village if Hokage-sama doesn't do what's right."

Ayame was shocked by this as she looked at Naruto's head where his headband usually rested. "What about your dream of being the Hokage? Are you really willing to just throw that away over this?"

Naruto sighed and shook his head. "It doesn't matter. If the Hokage throws me to the wolves, then there's really no point. For once, I'd like him to do the right thing for me, but he's always doing the easiest thing instead. I can't believe I ever looked up to him before."

When Teuchi came out a moment later and put Naruto's bowl of ramen in front of him, he reached over and patted him on the head. "We'll miss you if you leave, but we'd understand. Let's hope the Hokage does the right thing…"

Zabuza and Haku entered the stand and took a couple of seats together. "From what I saw, he's just a feeble old man now compared to the God of Shinobi he once was. It's disappointing. I hope he does the right thing, but I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

Haku frowned as she looked at Naruto. "Are you going to be okay Naruto-kun?"

Naruto shook his head and said, "I don't know. Maybe?" he said with a shrug of his shoulders. Afterwards, he began to eat, trying to be polite about it and not come off as a slob.

A few moments later, an Anbu appeared and said, "Your presence has been requested in the council chambers, Naruto Uzumaki. Your friends have been invited as well. Please come with me."

Naruto sighed and quickly finished his meal before reaching for his wallet. Teuchi said, "No, Naruto-kun. Keep it. This one's on the house. You should get going."

Thanking his friend, Naruto stepped up to the Anbu with the others and allowed him to take them to the council chambers.

Upon arriving a short time later, Naruto looked around at the various council members before settling his eyes on the Hokage. Narrowing his eyes into a glare, he watched as the Hokage sighed and shook his head in disappointment. When the doors behind the group opened, they watched as Kakashi, Sakura, and Kurenai entered the room, soon joining them. Returning his gaze to the Hokage, he frowned and asked, "So what do you need?"

Hiruzen sighed and motioned for one of his Anbu to bring Kiba and Sasuke into the room. As soon as people got a good look at them, their eyes widened in horror at what they were seeing. Tsume immediately slammed her hands on the table in front of her and stood up, shouting in a rage, "What the hell happened?! Why is my son _dead_?!"

The Hokage looked into Tsume's eyes and said, "Both Sasuke Uchiha and Kiba Inuzuka were insubordinate on their mission to the Land of Waves. They attempted to kill their comrades, namely one Naruto Uzumaki. In order to protect himself and those close to him at the time, Naruto ended Kiba's life and blinded Sasuke in one eye. Sasuke's other eye was destroyed by Haku, the young woman standing beside Zabuza Momochi."

Tsume slumped in her chair and shook her head. "I...how…? I knew my son was a pain in the ass, but to go _that_ far? W-Where the hell did I go wrong?"

Kakashi looked at Tsume and shook his head. "You did nothing wrong, Tsume-san. Kiba was a stubborn brat that didn't listen to anyone in a position of authority. I tried to instill in him respect and the values and virtues he should have as a shinobi of Konoha, but he wouldn't listen. Towards the end of our mission, when we tried to speak with Zabuza and call a ceasefire, seeing as how Gato and his lackeys were dead, Sasuke and Kiba attacked them, **against** orders, and proceeded to make things worse from there. When the two of them ended up in a bad situation that they had no escape from, they substituted themselves with Naruto-kun and his summon, a woman by the name of Daisy. It was said earlier, but they tried to kill Naruto and his summon. I'd say the two of them got what they deserved."

Danzo scowled at this point and shook his head. "No. It is quite clear that the village's weapon is getting out of control. He needs to be reined in and dealt with appropriately."

Naruto growled and clenched his fists tight. "I'm **not** a fucking weapon you one-eyed cripple! I'm. A. PERSON! I have feelings! I have my own thoughts! I'm not some monster to be abused, and I'm not some emotionless weapon!"

Danzo scoffed at this notion. "You are our weapon, Uzumaki. Do not try to argue that fact."

Naruto was just about to leap at the crippled bastard when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking to see who it belonged to, he saw Luigi shaking his head at him. Glancing to his right, he saw Daisy standing there as well. They were both trying to warn him not to make a move, and so he calmed himself down with a great deal of effort.

Luigi looked at Danzo for a moment before looking at the Hokage. "Hokage, what is your opinion on this matter? My wife was harmed as a result of their actions, and I'm here to seek justice for what has been done. I may be a nice, easygoing person, but when my wife is put in a situation such as that, that is where I draw the line. If you refuse to do what's right, we will take Naruto Uzumaki and leave."

"If you try to leave, Naruto Uzumaki will be declared a missing nin and will be dealt with accordingly." Danzo said. "If you know what's good for you, you will let us punish our weapon as needed for his crimes."

Hiruzen slammed his fist on the table and shouted, "Enough! Danzo, you are out of line! If you say one more thing, I'll have you delivered to T&I and give them the order to do whatever it takes to put things right! As for you, sir, you will **not** be taking Naruto out of the village. I have not accepted his resignation and I have no intention to. Besides that, our village _needs_ him here. Like it or not, Naruto Uzumaki is important to the village."

Daisy scowled and said, "Then you should have done something about all the villagers that have mistreated him. You should have punished the man that attempted to kill him. You should have done so much more for Naruto-kun, but you've let people walk all over you and you've allowed the people to torture Naruto all his life. Naruto-kun has done **nothing** wrong. Do right by him, for a change."

Before Hiruzen could say anything in response, Luigi spoke up again. "I do not take kindly to being threatened, Hokage. Your friend had best keep his mouth shut from now on. And I'll say it again: if you don't do the right thing here, I _am_ taking Naruto with me. We'll find him somewhere else to live where he can be happy, _away_ from those that would prefer to mistreat him. You _cannot_ stop us. And seeing as we are not a summons strictly allied with Konoha, you can't do anything to us for 'disobeying' you."

The Third Hokage scowled at this threat, but soon sighed and nodded his head in understanding. "I understand." Looking around at everyone in the room for a moment, he said, "I am making the details of Kiba and Sasuke's punishment an S-rank secret. Should anyone leak the truth to the people in an effort to incite a riot, you _will_ be dealt with. You all know the punishment for breaking such a secret."

Everyone nodded in understanding, but the silence after his statement was broken by Naruto. "Funny. You allowed them to leak the information that I'm the Kyuubi jinchuriki. What's to stop them from leaking this information too? By now, they know they can get away with anything when it comes to me."

Hiruzen scowled at Naruto and said, "There was no proof of anything, Naruto."

Before he could continue, Naruto glared at him again and shouted, "Don't feed me that bullshit! You abandoned me to the wolves so they'd have an outlet to vent their frustrations on whenever they fucking felt like it! You allowed them to keep me isolated and friendless. You let people tell their children that I'm a damn MONSTER! You could have and _should_ have done something!"

Hiruzen glared hard at Naruto, but before he could say anything in response, Koharu stepped forward and placed her hand on Hiruzen's shoulder. "He is right, Hiruzen. You've let people get away with far too much. You're not behaving like the God of Shinobi. You've let people walk all over you and trample on your title for so long now. It's time to step up and do the right thing."

Looking into Koharu's eyes, Hiruzen soon shook his head and sighed. "Even you. Fine, I promise that if this gets leaked, I'll personally find out who did it and kill them where they stand. I'm sick of this."

Shooting a quick glare at Danzo, Hiruzen said, "And Danzo, I'm sick of you trying to undermine my authority. If I find out you've done anything more, I'll personally make sure you're punished for your crimes."

Danzo scoffed at this, but didn't say a word. Instead, he listened as Hiruzen addressed the council. "Naruto's actions during the recent mission were a bit extreme. He could have simply disabled Sasuke and Kiba, but he made the choice to kill Kiba and blind Sasuke. We have to decide his punishment."

Inoichi shot up and shouted, "He doesn't deserve to be punished for defending himself and his summon! Why do you insist on this course of action, Hokage-sama?!"

"Because he's a coward that would rather please the people than do right by me." Naruto said as he scowled at the Hokage. "I swear to Kami that if you continue down this path, I'm resigning and leaving the village. I won't tolerate your bullshit any longer, Hokage!"

Hiruzen scowled at him and said, "You must be punished for your actions, Naruto! I'm tired of your insubordination and your disrespect towards me!"

"How have I been insubordinate? I've followed through with every order given to me. I've done exactly as I should have all this time. As for showing you disrespect? You've lost any respect I had for you. I won't treat you with any respect unless you start doing the right fucking thing. But no, you'd rather punish me for fucking NOTHING!"

Tsume sighed as she looked from Naruto to the Hokage. "He has a point, Hokage-sama. And I agree with Inoichi, Naruto doesn't deserve to be punished for any reason. Yes, he's being disrespectful right now, but you're honestly pushing it."

Kakashi narrowed his eye as he stared at the Hokage. "Are you going to reveal the identity of Naruto-kun's parents and give him what's rightfully is, or are you going to continue to deny him what he deserves?"

Hiruzen scowled and said, "He's not ready to know!"

Naruto glared fiercely at the Hokage and shouted, "Bullshit you rotten old bastard! What gives you the right to decide if I deserve to know who my parents are?! And on top of that, you're trying to deny me my inheritance?! Fuck you!"

"That's it! Anbu, take Naruto into custody! Maybe a few nights in a prison cell will sort him out!"

Luigi scowled at this and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Hold on Naruto-kun." he said before he and his wife reverse-summoned themselves and Naruto to Smashville.

Once they were gone, Kakashi glared at the Hokage and said, "Great job, _Hokage-sama_. If you refuse to tell him, _I_ will. In fact, why don't I tell everyone here exactly who his parents were? Maybe then you'll see just how wrong you are."

"Don't you dare, Kakashi!"

Looking around at the various members of the council, Kakashi said, "Naruto is the son of the Fourth Hokage and his wife, Kushina Uzumaki. He's the son of the person that the villagers worship as a hero. Tch. They worship the father as a hero and abuse his son." Glaring at the Hokage, Kakashi said, "I hope for your sake that you find some way to fix this. Try doing the right thing for a change, _Hokage-sama_." And with that, Kakashi left the room, followed shortly by the rest of the group.

The majority of the council had wide eyes as they stared at the Hokage. "Why weren't we informed that he's the son of the Fourth?! Why would you deny him that knowledge and his inheritance?!" Inoichi questioned angrily. "If he leaves because of this, you'd best be prepared for the consequences, Hokage-sama!"

Hiruzen scowled and shook his head. "Damn it. You were never supposed to know."

"And why not, Hokage-sama?" Shikaku questioned. "Do you really have no shame for what you've done?"

"You don't understand. He isn't ready for this information yet!"

"That's bullshit and you know it, Hiruzen!" Tsume exclaimed. "I wouldn't be at all surprised if he abandons the village because of your actions!"

Before anyone could say anything more, Choza and the other clan heads began to rise from their seats, one by one, before leaving the room. They didn't want to hear anymore of Hiruzen's bullshit.

As they left, Hiruzen scowled. "How could things get so out of control?"

* * *

 **A/N - Alrighty, that's the end of the chapter. As you can see, Hiruzen's not exactly the greatest guy. He even let Naruto's assailant get off with pretty much a slap on the wrist. Next chapter will delve into his time in Smashville with his summons and we'll see how things go from there.**

 **I can't really think of much else to say. Sooo...yeah. Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter, but if you didn't, ah well. *shrugs* Can't please 'em all.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - I know, an update for something other than New SeeD! It's a miracle! lol.**

 **Anyways, in all seriousness, I was really on a roll with this chapter and I just had to finish it and upload it. I had to ask for assistance from my best buddy, Dragon and Sword Master, so I wanted to give a quick shout out to him as thanks. Make sure to go check his stuff out! He's really good! :)**

 **Okay, with all of that out of the way, this chapter turned out to be a pretty interesting one. It continues where the last chapter left off and a LOT happens in this chapter as a result. I'm sure you'll enjoy it. Now, without further adieu, read ze chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - Changes**

When Naruto and his summons appeared in Smashville, the young blonde slumped over and released a heavy sigh. "Damn it. Everything to please the teme and all the assholes that love him. That damn asshole never even _tries_ to support me."

Upon seeing this, Luigi placed a gentle hand upon Naruto's shoulder and smiled at him. "It's not so bad, Naruto. Yes, Hiruzen is misguided and a fool, but you can move on from this and learn from such an experience."

Daisy offered Naruto a smile as well and said, "If need be, you'll always have a home here with us. If you don't want to return to Konoha or even the Elemental Nations as a whole, you can stay here and live with us. We'll never do anything to hurt you like those in the village would."

Naruto stood upright again and shook his head before looking at his friends with a determined gaze. "Thanks guys. But I can't just abandon the village. I have people there that I love and if I were to leave, they'd be hurt. However, I won't just roll over and let the assholes of the village screw me over. I admit that I may have done something I probably shouldn't have back in Wave, but at the same time, I don't regret doing it. The teme honestly deserved what happened to him, especially after what he did. I'm still sorry I couldn't prevent that from happening to you, Daisy."

Daisy smiled sweetly at her dear friend and pulled him into a hug. "We're both alive and well, Naruto-kun. There's nothing you need to apologize for. Now come on, let's go see the others and figure out what to do from here."

Naruto smiled back and followed his friends deeper into Smashville, passing by the homes of various residents of the large town. After a short while of walking though, a couple of the residents stopped the group. Looking into their eyes, Naruto offered them a smile and said, "Hi Byleth, Hero. What's up?"

Hero frowned at Naruto for a moment before looking at Luigi and Daisy with a critical stare. "What happened? We could sense Naruto's distress and it's had us all worried."

Luigi looked at his wife for a moment before returning his gaze to Hero. "The Hokage has decreed that Naruto be punished for what he did to that horrible Uchiha boy. He seeks to please the public by punishing Naruto, despite the fact that Sasuke provoked such an attack."

Hero nodded in understanding before looking at his companion, the beautiful female Byleth. He watched as Byleth placed a gentle hand upon Naruto's shoulder and offered him some words of encouragement and sympathy. Looking back into Naruto's eyes, Hero offered him a smile and patted him lightly on the head as if he would a child. "If need be, we'll come with you when you return to Konoha. Whether that old man likes it or not, we'll make sure to set things right. Tell me, why aren't you wearing your headband?"

Byleth also took notice of this and looked at his bare forehead curiously before stepping back and frowning at him. "You've resigned, haven't you?"

Naruto sighed and nodded his head in confirmation. "Yes, though the old man refuses to accept my resignation and insists that if I leave the village, I'll be declared a missing nin. I _wanted_ to be Hokage, but the worse things get in the village, the less I want that. Yes, I killed Kiba and blinded Sasuke, but the Hokage doesn't need to reveal that to the village. He could just say that what happened to them was the work of a missing nin or something. But no, he'd rather appeal to the masses and make life even worse for me in the village. People will call for my execution and demand I pay for what I did, despite the fact it was justified. I'd be safer abandoning the village and finding someplace else to live. But at the same time, I don't want to just run away. Despite everything that's happened, Konoha is my home and I've got people I love there."

The green-haired professor smiled very slightly and said, "You're more than welcome to stay here with all of us until we deem it safe to return. No matter how long it takes, we'll look after you and make sure you're happy. And since you'll be living here for the time being, I'll be more than happy to teach you everything I can. You'll be my finest student."

The blonde youth smiled gratefully at her and nodded his head eagerly. "I'll be happy to learn everything you can teach me Byleth-sensei! And thanks. I need to go see the Hands though and inform them of what happened. Hopefully they understand the need to live here for the time being."

Hero and Byleth both nodded in understanding and watched as Naruto left to go pay the Hands a visit. Once he was out of sight, Hero turned to face Luigi and his wife. "We have to tell him soon. Tabuu's forces are on the move and it won't be long until they've covered the whole world in darkness. Naruto won't stand a chance against Tabuu as he is now. Tabuu's forces aren't anything to sneeze at either. We're going to need to make Naruto as strong as possible as quickly as we can. It's going to be rough, but it's for his own good in the long run."

Luigi and Daisy nodded in understanding. "We'll do whatever it takes to ensure that our summoner is more than prepared for Tabuu's forces and eventually Tabuu himself. It took all of us to defeat Tabuu before with the help of Sonic. If he's regained his full power, then it's going to be an uphill battle and there's no telling who will win this time."

Before anymore could be said, Daisy interrupted their conversation. "I think that if Naruto-kun is to stay here, we should bring his little girlfriend, that sweet Hinata girl, here. She already has to deal with so much, so I think without her support there in the village, she'll lose her motivation to continue trying as hard as she can to become strong for him. But more than that, I don't trust her family one bit. They only put her down and make her feel worthless. Chances are they may try something while we're away."

Luigi looked seriously into Hero's eyes and said, "I think we should bring Zabuza and Haku here as well. The only reason they even came to Konoha was because of Naruto. I'm not entirely sure how people will react to seeing a wanted criminal wandering the streets of Konoha. And Haku has a kekkei genkai, which the greedy, horrible monsters on the councils will attempt to take full advantage of. She'd be MUCH safer here with us until it's time to return to Konoha."

Byleth nodded in understanding before looking at Hero. "I'll go get them. Might as well bring Corrin along just in case." she said before she walked off to find her friend. After all, it was better than going alone and having to _potentially_ fight someone, or multiple someones in her attempt to 'collect' her targets.

Meanwhile, Naruto approached the Hands and looked at them both with a frown on his face. "Hello Master Hand, Crazy Hand, it's good to see you both again." he said with a bow.

" **It's a pleasure to see you again as well, Naruto-kun. Tell me though, what troubles you? I assume something happened upon your return to Konohagakure?** " Master Hand questioned.

The blonde sighed and nodded his head slowly. "I got a pass for killing Kiba, but...the Third wants to punish me for what I did to Sasuke when there's no need to reveal what I did to the public. He'd much rather please the masses by throwing me to the wolves than he would try to protect me. It's...it's just so damn FRUSTRATING! And on top of that, he let that old cripple Danzo insult me and call me the village's 'weapon'. If that's all they view me as, then why should I stay in Konoha to suffer their abuse any longer?"

" _ **Those asshats are treating you like crap man! Tell ya what, let's plan the biggest damn prank we can think of and pay 'em all back for daring to treat you like that! What do ya say buddy?**_ " Crazy Hand suggested, and if he had a mouth to grin with, Naruto knew he'd be grinning sadistically.

Chuckling a bit, Naruto shook his head before offering his friends a smile. "Thanks guys. But no. I'm just tired of dealing with them. And...I called the old man a bastard and slammed my headband on his desk. I resigned as a shinobi of the village. But he refuses to accept my resignation and insists that the village needs me. Yeah, right. I'm just a weapon and/or a demon spawn in their eyes. Well, if he refuses to accept my resignation, I plan to participate in the upcoming Chunin Exams. I'll show them all why it's a bad idea to fuck with me. And it'll be one more step towards my promise to make you guys the most well-known summons in the world."

" **We appreciate the sentiment Naruto-kun, but it's alright with us if we aren't recognized by the people of the Elemental Nations. We're happy just being your new family. And if things are really that bad in the village, you are more than welcome to live here with us, only returning to Konoha to do what you need to do before returning here. What do you say?** "

Naruto wiped away a tear that began to trickle down his cheek and smiled at his dear friends. "Thank you Master Hand, Crazy Hand. I truly appreciate it. I assume I'll be taking one of the empty houses as my home?"

" _ **Heck yeah! We had one specially made just for you in case things ever got this bad in the village! C'mon buddy, I'll show you to your new home. Just make sure to bake me some delicious cookies!**_ " Crazy Hand said as he floated around excitedly.

The blonde blinked and looked between the two hands. "Actually, now that I think on it, how _do_ you two eat?"

Before either of them could say anything, Naruto felt a hand land on his shoulder. Turning to see who it was, he saw his girlfriend, Lucina, smiling at him and shaking her head. "It's best not to think about it. Nobody understands how they eat. Now, as Crazy-sama said, let's get you to your new house. We made sure to make it the biggest house here so you and the others you've entered a relationship with can live there with you. Okay?"

Crazy Hand cackled madly before zipping around in front of Naruto, eventually flying off quickly in the direction of Naruto's new home. The teenage blonde chuckled a bit and rushed off with Lucina to catch up to the insane Hand. Once they were gone, Master Hand turned as if to look at someone with his non-existent eyes. " **What do you think, Ganondorf? Shall we teach those fools a lesson?** "

Stepping out of the shadows, the wicked king of the Gerudos had his arms folded in front of his chest as he stared in the direction Naruto and the others had left in. "I think we need to send a lesson to those monsters. We knew something like this was bound to happen, but I didn't expect it to happen like this. Still, they have made an enemy of our summoner and for that, they must pay. I say we start with that fool of a Hokage."

" **What do you have in mind?** " Master Hand questioned curiously.

Ganondorf turned to look at his master and smirked cruelly. "While I _want_ to string that asshole up by his own intestines, killing him would be a mercy to that old bastard. No, I think I'll have some fun with him and make him _beg_ me for death. By the time I'm through with him, Hiruzen Sarutobi will be a broken man who will never cross our summoner again."

Master Hand floated there for a moment before humming slightly. " **Very well. See to it as soon as you're ready. But there is another man that needs to be dealt with. His name is Danzo Shimura, and he wants to turn our summoner into a weapon. He has disrespected Naruto-kun and has insisted that Naruto is only a weapon to be used. I wouldn't put it past the man to try something against him upon his return. Take whoever you need with you and put an end to that cripple's life, no matter what it takes. Is that understood?** "

The redhead bowed to his master and said, "It will be done. I think I'll do some house cleaning as well while I'm at it. Farewell, Master. I will form a team and we shall succeed in the mission you have given me."

 _ **Byleth**_

Byleth was a little surprised when ZS Samus insisted that she come along as well after overhearing Byleth talking to Corrin about their new mission. So now, here the three women were in Konoha, making their way through the village to meet with the ones known as Zabuza and Haku.

As they walked, Byleth turned her gaze to ZS and asked, "So why were you so insistent on coming with us? You realize Naruto-sama isn't with us, right?"

The beautiful blonde bombshell shook her head and gave the mercenary/professor a stern gaze. "These people are precious to Naruto-kun. I refuse to leave them to the wolves. I would do anything for Naruto-kun, and if that means taking on the whole village, I'll do it with a smile. I think we should probably hurry though, just in case."

Byleth and Corrin nodded in agreement before they reached the temporary home of Zabuza Momochi and his apprentice, Haku Yuki. Though now that they thought on it, if he adopted her as his daughter, wouldn't that make her Haku Momochi? Deciding it best not to think on it, they knocked on the front door and waited for somebody to answer.

When the door opened moments later, they saw Haku looking at them curiously for a moment before a small scowl appeared on her face. "If you're here to harass us too, then please leave."

Byleth shook her head and said, "No. We are here on the orders of Naruto-sama to take you and your companion back with us to Smashville, our home. Please make sure you and your friend are packed and ready to leave as soon as possible, as we don't want to be here any longer than we have to be."

Haku blinked a couple of times before nodding in understanding. Rushing off into the house, she shouted out to Zabuza to get his butt in gear before she went about gathering what few belongings she had so they could reunite with Naruto in the land of his summons.

After a short while, Zabuza and Haku approached the front door to see Byleth and company still standing there. "So, you're taking us to see the kid, huh? Thanks."

Byleth simply nodded before turning around and looking at Corrin. "Take them to Smashville and then come right back. I expect the Hyuga clan to put up a fight when we try to take Hinata from them."

Corrin nodded once before she placed a hand on Zabuza's and Haku's shoulders before vanishing with them. Once they were gone, Byleth turned to ZS Samus and asked, "Are you sure you're ready for this? It probably won't be easy."

ZS shook her head and said, "I don't care if they put up a fight. I'll do whatever it takes to ensure Naruto-kun's happiness. Now let's go."

Byleth watched as ZS Samus began to make her way towards the Hyuga clan home. Upon reaching it, they noticed the Branch house Hyuga guarding the entrance. Staying out of sight, they waited for Corrin to rejoin them before the three of them approached the guards.

"Halt! What business do you have here?" one of the guards questioned suspiciously.

Byleth looked into the man's eyes and said, "We are here to retrieve Hinata Hyuga. Please go and fetch her for us, would you?"

The guards looked at one another before looking back into the eyes of Byleth. "What business do you have with Hinata-sama?"

"As I said, we are here to retrieve her. Our master wishes to keep her safe from the likes of Hiashi Hyuga, Neji Hyuga, and whomever else may wish her harm in some way. If you care for her, please inform her to meet us here at the gates. If you refuse, we _will_ fight our way through and take Hinata by force. It's entirely up to you to decide."

The guard frowned a moment and thought over the options available to him in this instance. On the one hand, he could simply inform Hiashi about these three troublemakers, but they weren't quite sure how he would react. If they helped these women take Hinata somewhere, they figured that Hiashi would have their heads for it. However, Hinata was always kind to them and never made use of the seal on their foreheads. If she was happier away from the Hyuga clan, then shouldn't they do what was best for her? Still…

"If we allow Hinata-sama to leave with you, what's to stop Hiashi-sama from killing us for our failure to 'protect' her? Once he realizes Hinata-sama is gone, we'll be the ones to take the blame for it."

Corrin smirked at this and said, "Just leave that up to me. I can cause quite the ruckus here to draw their attention to me. Afterwards, these two will retrieve Hinata and escape with her. Once I receive the message that she's safe, I'll leave. However, in order for this to work and for you two to be safe, I'll need to knock the both of you out. Any problem with that?"

The Branch members frowned at this and asked, "Are you sure you can pull that off? You don't look like much."

Corrin's eyebrow twitched a bit before she did a partial transformation and knocked the Branch members unconscious. "Bastards. I'm not some dainty little princess that can't handle herself!" she griped before making her way into the Hyuga compound. "Ah well. Time to cause some chaos."

While Corrin went about causing as much chaos as she could in her dragon form, Byleth and ZS Samus snuck through the compound in search of Hinata. Upon finding her room, they slipped inside and looked at the lovely young Hyuga. Bowing slightly to the younger woman, Byleth soon looked into her eyes and said, "Naruto-sama has sent us to retrieve you. He would like us to bring you to live with him in Smashville, away from your 'family'. Do you accept?"

It took a moment for what her guest said to sink in. Once it had, Hinata nodded to Byleth and said, "Of course I accept! Just give me a moment to pack my things and I'll be ready to go."

"Good. Do try to hurry though. I would rather we not get caught by those who would wish the three of us harm." Byleth said as she listened to the chaos taking place just outside. _Corrin is enjoying this a bit too much methinks._

After a short few moments, Hinata was ready to go and approached her guests with a smile. "I'm ready. Let's go before my father or somebody else catches us!"

"Too late." ZS said as she stepped outside the room with her paralyzer in hand. Looking at the two uninvited Hyugas, ZS cracked her whip and swung it at them. Due to the fact that there wasn't much room to maneuver themselves in the hallway, one of the Main family Hyugas was struck in the chest by the energy whip. Wincing in pain, he prepared to lunge forward and slam a palm into her chest to end her life when ZS caught him by surprise by landing a powerful spin kick into the side of his face.

Before the man could rise, ZS changed her weapon back into gun form before shooting the downed Hyuga with a powerful beam of energy, paralyzing him and preventing him from rising. Catching the other Hyuga moving out of the corner of her eye, ZS Samus flipped over him and landed a hard kick to his neck, sending him crashing into the wall and then collapsing, his neck snapped from the sheer force behind the woman's kick.

Looking at the deceased clansman, ZS shook her head in disappointment before she walked up to Hinata and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Byleth will get Corrin. I'm taking you back to Smashville with me." she said before vanishing with the Hyuga heiress.

Once ZS and Hinata were gone, Byleth summoned her lance, Areadbhar, and walked through the Hyuga compound, striking down anyone that dared to get in her way. When she exited the compound, she casually walked up to Corrin and said, "It's time to go. We got what we came here for."

Corrin reverted back to her human form and nodded once before they reverse-summoned themselves to Smashville, leaving the Hyuga's to try and pick up the pieces after so many were either injured and/or killed. It would be a while yet before they realized Hinata was missing.

 _ **Smashville**_

Naruto marveled at his new home. It was HUGE and it looked like it could house an entire army if need be. "Um...are you sure it needed to be this big?" he questioned a bit unsurely.

Before the others could reply, Link walked up alongside Zelda and smiled at him. "We made it that way so that anyone who wants to live with you can do so. If this is to be your new home away from Konoha, then it would be best to have the room, wouldn't it?"

The younger blonde nodded slowly in acceptance of that. "You make a good point. Alright, let's head inside and have a look around." he said with a grin before opening the door and stepping inside. Immediately he could see how spacious it was inside, as well as seeing that the decor was just amazing.

As Naruto rushed off to explore his new home, Link looked at the others seriously and said, "Master Hand has given Ganondorf the order to deal with Hiruzen Sarutobi and Danzo Shimura. Ganondorf may call on some of us to assist him in his mission. So it's best to be prepared, just in case."

Crazy Hand cackled a bit and said, " _ **I might just tag along to have a little bit of fun. Oooh, I can think of sooo many ways to torture the snot out of that old geezer! And that Danzo guy? Oh yeah, he's screwed!**_ "

As Crazy Hand chuckled madly, Lucina and the others sweatdropped before the blue-haired woman looked at Link and said, "If Ganondorf calls on us, we'll be more than ready. I know I'm looking forward to seeing them suffer for what they've done."

Zelda nodded once in agreement before stepping inside the house so she could talk with Naruto. When she was out of sight, Link looked at Crazy Hand and asked, "So, I assume you're going with Ganondorf and his team? What exactly do you have in mind for the two old men?"

Crazy Hand floated around above them and continued to cackle madly for a while before Link's question settled in his mind. Floating back down to their level, he said, " _ **You don't want to know, Link. Trust me. It's better for everyone's sakes that I don't reveal my plan. And I do plan to tag along with the butchery butcher team and play with the old men. It sounds like too much fun to pass up!**_ "

"Then you are more than welcome to come along." they heard Ganondorf say as he walked up to them. "I've already selected my team and they've agreed to come along. You were the last one I wanted to speak with, master." he said, bowing slightly to show his respect for Crazy Hand. "If you are prepared, we will set off immediately."

The crazy master of the Smashville summons cackled again and floated around above Ganondorf's head. " _ **I'm always ready to cause a little chaos! Let's go have some fun!**_ "

"Glad to hear it." Ganondorf said before he walked off with Crazy Hand following after him.

Once they were out of sight, Link released a soft sigh and shook his head. "I'm honestly glad he didn't choose me to be part of his team. I'd rather not take part in this kind of mission."

Lucina patted him on the shoulder before she turned to go inside. However, they soon heard a gasp from behind them and the duo turned to see Zabuza and Haku there with Isabelle in front of them, motioning towards the rather large house. "And this here is Naruto-sama's new home! Isn't it fantastic?"

Zabuza nodded slowly and said, "Yeah...something like that. I wasn't expecting him to live in such a big place. I like it!"

Haku giggled a bit at that, but nodded in agreement. "I like it too. We'll both finally have our own rooms! No more staying in dusty old hideouts and taking on horrible jobs from people. Now we can stay here with Naruto-kun and these wonderful people."

The ex-Kiri nin chuckled softly and patted Haku on the head. "Glad to hear it. Now let's get in there and pick out a couple of rooms. I could use a bit of rest."

" **Not just yet. There is something we would like to request of you first.** " Master Hand said as he floated up to the group.

Zabuza and Haku blinked at seeing the other boss of the Smashville summons. "You're...a giant hand. Um, what exactly do you need from us?" Zabuza questioned somewhat nervously. This was the first time seeing such a strange sight, after all.

" **Not yet. I'll tell you just as soon as our final guest gets here.** " he said before he turned slightly and pointed his finger towards one Hinata Hyuga as she appeared, guided by the male Villager. Floating over to her, Master Hand said, " **Hello young one. Welcome to Smashville. Before you three join Naruto-kun in his new house, I have one request to make of you. Sign our contract, just to be safe. We would like to protect you, as friends of Naruto-kun, and for our own peace of mind.** " he said before producing the summoning contract for them to sign.

Hinata blushed and fidgeted a bit before asking, "A-Are you sure? You barely know us and you're offering something great."

Master Hand chuckled softly and said, " **If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't have made the request. Now please, sign the contract.** "

Hinata nodded and she, along with Zabuza and Haku, signed the Smashville summoning contract. Once they had all signed, Master Hand made the contract disappear before pointing towards the open door. " **Go on and enter your new home. Relax and take it easy. Let us handle everything for now.** "

Haku watched as Master Hand flew off in a seemingly random direction before she looked at Hinata and smiled. "Well, let's go find our rooms and then say hello to Naruto-kun. Sound good to you?"

Hinata smiled as well and said, "Of course! I can't believe I'm going to be living with Naruto-kun! It's like a dream come true." she said with a giggle before she and Haku hurried inside to find their rooms.

Zabuza sweatdropped before shrugging his shoulders. "Might as well join 'em. It'll be nice to live in a house as big as this one for a change. Life on the run really wasn't that great. Especially considering money was kind of tight for a while there."

Lucina smiled as she followed Zabuza and Link inside, shutting the door behind her. "I'm sure Naruto-kun will be happy to have you here with us. Robin, Sheik, and ZS will be moving in as well, same as me. Which means you'd better not try to peep on us or you're going to lose what makes you a man. Understand?" she threatened with a sweet smile on her face that sent chills down Zabuza's spine.

"Wouldn't dream of it." he said nervously before he turned and went off in search of a good room that he could crash in. He was tired and was very much looking forward to getting some rest.

When Naruto saw his friends in his house, he blinked before smiling wide. "Zabuza, Haku-chan, Hinata-chan, what are you doing here?"

Haku blushed a bit and said, "Your friends brought us here. We're going to be living here with you. I hope you don't mind?"

The blonde smiled and shook his head. "Not at all. I'm happy you're here. Have you picked out your rooms yet?"

Zabuza nodded slowly and pointed towards the door of his chosen room. "Yeah. I've picked this room right here. I hope you don't mind, but I'm gonna crash now. I'm just too damn tired."

Haku and Hinata both nodded and pointed to their rooms, which just so happened to be right across from one another. "These are our rooms. Where's yours, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto pointed down the hallway towards the master bedroom. "I'm going to sleep in the biggest room, of course. I've never had such a comfy bed before! I'm really looking forward to getting a good rest on that thing."

Hinata smiled sadly at him and said, "For what it's worth, I'm sorry you had to deal with so much back in Konoha, Naruto-kun. I'm glad you have your summons here. This is a really nice place with some great people."

Naruto shook his head and said, "You did nothing wrong, Hinata-chan. And it's okay. I'm actually really looking forward to living here with everyone. I just wish...it didn't have to come to this, y'know? I didn't expect things to turn out like they did back in Konoha."

Hinata and Haku both hugged Naruto after hearing this and smiled sweetly at him. "It'll be okay Naruto-kun. Why don't you go and get some rest? You look like you could use it."

Naruto nodded slowly before leaving their embrace and returning to his room so he could get some much needed sleep. He was exhausted from all he had to deal with lately.

Once his door was closed, Hinata sighed and turned to face Lucina. "Lucina-sama, what are we going to do about Konoha? The Hokage refused to accept Naruto-kun's resignation, and from the sounds of it, he's ready to tell everyone that Naruto blinded Sasuke. They've also threatened to declare him a missing nin if he leaves the village. On top of that, the Chunin Exams are coming up soon and I'm sure Kurenai-sensei will want to nominate Shino-kun, Naruto-kun, and me for the Exams. Despite everything that has happened, I want to become a Chunin together with Naruto-kun."

Zelda walked up to the group and shook her head. "For now, it's best not to dwell on it. Just get some rest now that you're away from that place. We'll figure out what to do about everything later." Hinata and Haku both nodded and went to their rooms to unpack their things and then get some sleep.

Once they had entered their rooms, Zelda sighed and looked at Lucina. "We'll have to tell them later about what Ganondorf and the others have been sent to do. I just hope it doesn't have any negative repercussions on Naruto-kun."

Lucina nodded in agreement before releasing a quiet sigh. "We'll just have to wait and see. Personally, I sincerely hope that Ganondorf and the others can pull this off without a problem."

 _ **Ganondorf**_

Ganondorf looked at his fellow summons with a dastardly smirk on his face. He was quite proud of himself for gathering this particular team together. The team was small, consisting of only four members, but they were each more than skilled enough for this particular mission.

Looking appraisingly at his friends, he soon turned his attention back to Crazy Hand and nodded once. The team consisted of Ganondorf, Crazy Hand, Joker (whose real name was Akira Kurusu), and Sheik. Two of them were meant for stealth while Crazy Hand and himself were there for pure brute force.

Grinning wickedly, Ganondorf looked down on the village from their perch atop the Hokage Monument. After a moment, he pointed towards the village and said, "Go. Crazy Hand, you and I are going to pay a certain cripple a visit. I do believe you can sense him, can you not?"

Crazy Hand waited for Joker and Sheik to leave before he turned and pointed downwards. " _ **That slippery bastard's hiding out down below. I sense a bunch of others with him. Once we break on through, we're going to be fighting a ton of those little fuckers. You ready for this Ganondorf?**_ "

Ganondorf nodded slowly before materializing a Smash Ball in his hand and smirking at it as it floated just over the palm of his hand. After a moment of admiring the powerful item, he waved his hand and watched it disappear. "I'm more than ready. Let's go crush that bastard for disrespecting our summoner." he said before he stepped back to let Crazy Hand do his thing.

Soon enough, Crazy Hand began to cackle madly as he began dropping bomb after bomb on the ground below him, blowing out a deeper and deeper hole right through the Hokage Monument straight on down to the depths below Konohagakure. As soon as a hole was busted through into Danzo's underground base, Crazy Hand and Ganondorf descended, the both of them laughing madly.

Meanwhile, Joker and Sheik slipped quietly through the village until they reached the Hokage Tower, landing just outside the windows leading into the office. They waited patiently for the Hokage to react to what was taking place in the village. A Chunin soon rushed in, screaming something about an assault on the Hyuga clan compound. Before the Hokage could react to that, however, another shinobi rushed into the office, this time a Jonin in rank, yelling out about someone destroying the Hokage Monument.

Hiruzen Sarutobi frowned at this and quickly demanded that they assemble all the ninjas they could so they could deal with both problems at once. As soon as he vacated his office, Joker and Sheik slipped into the office and immediately sought out their prize: the Hokage's prized crystal ball. Upon finding it, Joker handed it to Sheik and asked, "What do you plan to do with it? We can destroy it, or find a different use for it. Naruto is your boyfriend, so it's only right that you decide the fate of this particular item."

Sheik stared at the crystal ball now in her possession for a moment before raising her fist and prepared to shatter the blasted thing that helped deprive Naruto of his privacy. However, she soon lowered it and smiled behind her face wrappings. "We'll give this to Naruto-kun. It will be his to use, and I'm 100% positive that he'll find a MUCH better use for it than that old monkey ever could."

Joker nodded before watching as she sent the crystal ball back to Smashville for safekeeping. Once that was done, the Phantom Thief smirked as he searched for Hiruzen's Icha Icha collection. As soon as he found it, he summoned forth one of his Personas and focused his power before aiming at Hiruzen's collection and casting Agi to ignite the books. Soon afterwards, he and Sheik left the office the same way they had come in, turning back only to watch as the flames erupted and consumed the entire office in the blaze. Chuckling softly at this, Joker turned to Sheik and did a mock bow before he performed a backflip off of the Hokage Tower, leaving Sheik to shake her head in amusement as the young man used a grappling hook to swing himself towards the Hokage Monument once again.

Sheik, not one to be outdone, began to leap from rooftop to rooftop, occasionally teleporting short distances to catch up with her ally. Upon reaching it, they appeared in front of the hole Crazy Hand had made and stared calmly at the Hokage. "Hello Hiruzen. I see you're appreciating our handiwork. You shouldn't worry though, we're just dealing with a pesky thorn in our side by the name of Danzo. You've turned a blind eye to his actions for far too long and it's time he paid the price for his arrogance. Please do not interfere." Sheik said as she stood beside her friend, Joker.

The Third Hokage frowned and raised a hand, commanding his Anbu to wait. "Who are you and what does this have to do with Danzo? You've destroyed a major monument dedicated to the leaders of our village. Wait…" Eyes widening slightly, Hiruzen shot a glance towards the Hyuga compound before turning his eyes back to the strangers. "Was the assault on the Hyuga compound your doing as well?"

Joker chuckled a bit and shook his head. "The two of us? No. That was done by someone else. I don't feel sorry for them, however, as the clan is corrupt and they abuse their own while declaring it all 'clan affairs' to keep anyone that wants to set things right from interfering. If you had the spine for it, you could have interfered regardless and at least _attempted_ to set things right within the clan, rather than let hatred between the Main and Branch houses fester until it eventually reaches a boiling point. In essence, you are a COWARD!"

Hiruzen snarled at this and said, "You just don't understand what is expected of someone in my position. It's a delicate situation and requires a certain balance in order to keep things stable within the village. Now I'll ask again: who are you?!"

Sheik frowned and shook her head. "You are truly a fool, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Who we are is not important. I suggest you do your job properly and assure your people that everything will be alright. We aren't here to cause anybody any harm...well, that's not _entirely_ accurate. Danzo and his Root, that you've allowed to continue to exist, are the only enemies we're here to eliminate. You knew exactly what kind of person Danzo was and you turned a blind eye to his actions when you should have enforced your will upon him."

The Third scowled and said, "There was no proof that he kept Root active behind my back. If I were to act against him, it would have sparked a war between us in the village that we both love."

"That's bullshit and you know it, Hiruzen!" Sheik exclaimed angrily. "You KNEW he was going to continue working towards his personal goal of remaking the village into his own image! He was going to continue working to eliminate you so he could take over as the Hokage someday! Face it Hiruzen, you're nothing more than a COWARD! Just look at what you tried to do to Naruto earlier when you KNOW you don't need to reveal his actions to the village populous. Face it, if it had been Naruto crippled by the Uchiha, you would have let the little punk get off with a simple slap on the wrist. What happened to that 'Will of Fire' you preach about?"

When Hiruzen went to answer, Joker raised his hand to silence him. "Save it Hokage. We don't want to hear any of your excuses. We're going to give you a chance to set things right with Naruto. If you still insist on throwing him to the wolves, then you can say goodbye to Naruto. We _will_ take him away from this cesspit of corruption and lies. Now, I'm going to ask you politely: give us Naruto's inheritance and we'll leave without a fight. Deny us what we're after and we will never return Naruto to you. It's your choice, Hiruzen."

The Third Hokage scowled and was about to say something, but he was interrupted when an Anbu appeared beside him and whispered something in his ear. Eyes widening, he turned in the direction of the Hokage Tower to see the building ablaze. A look of horror etched onto his features as he watched the building slowly burn to the ground, collapsing under its own weight. Scowling, he turned around to shout angrily at the summons only to blink in shock as they were nowhere in sight. "Damn it! Somebody put out that damn fire before it spreads! We need to do damage control and somehow keep the populous from panicking. I want this village put on lockdown! We can't let them escape!"

As the Anbu left to do as he ordered, Hiruzen looked at the massive hole that was blown clear through the Hokage Monument down into the underbelly of Konoha and scowled. _Today_ really _isn't going my way. I wonder, do they know who Naruto's parents are? If so, they're not going to stop until they get what they want. What the hell am I supposed to do? How do I fix this situation?!_

 _ **Ganondorf**_

Ganondorf found himself smirking as he and his master utterly destroyed their opposition. A large number of Root forces had swarmed them in their attempt to eliminate the intruders. But more than that, they wanted to protect their master, the old cripple Danzo. Ganondorf and Crazy Hand weren't going to let them be stopped by what they considered to be cannon fodder, however, and continued to slaughter their foes as they proceeded deeper into the underground hideout.

After a time, the two of them entered a large room where Danzo and a number of his forces appeared to be waiting for them. "Ah, good. You didn't attempt to flee. Not that we would have let you get away from us." Ganondorf said with a sadistic grin on his face.

Danzo scowled at them and motioned for his men to go on the attack. Crazy Hand, tired of dealing with such fools, immediately shot lasers from each of his fingertips and pierced their chests, leaving gaping holes where their hearts were once located.

As his men collapsed to the ground, each one of them deceased, Danzo looked at his personal bodyguards, Fu and Torune and commanded them to attack. Once more, Crazy Hand went on the attack, lashing out wildly and beginning what was a fairly easy battle for him.

Meanwhile, Ganondorf approached Danzo himself and said, "While my friend deals with your henchmen, I think I'll get rid of you. You're a threat to a dear friend of mine and I refuse to allow it. Now be a good old man and DIE!"

The old man scowled at this and quickly unwrapped his bandages that covered his eye and arm, shocking Ganondorf somewhat at the grotesque arm and the fact that he wielded so many Sharingan. After a moment, he scoffed and said, "It's going to take far more than some fancy eyes to save you, Danzo."

"Normally you would be right about that. But with these, I am invincible!" Danzo exclaimed before he went through hand seals before unleashing a dragon of wood at the master of darkness.

Sighing, Ganondorf used his sword to cleave through the dragon, watching as its pieces collapsed to the ground on either side of him. Afterwards, he put his sword away and made the Smash Ball appear once again. Clenching his fist tight, he watched as the Smash Ball shattered and an enormous power flooded through him. Grinning at the old bastard, Ganondorf activated his Final Smash, as this attack was called, and transformed into his monstrous form known simply as Ganon. " **Prepare to die old man!** "

Danzo's eyes widened slightly in horror at what he was seeing. However, he quickly regained his composure and went on the attack again...or at least he _tried_ to. He found it impossible to move, and he could feel a strange pain coursing throughout his body. Gazing down at his body, he saw darkness enveloping him and realized that it was destroying his Sharingan one by one. More than that however, this darkness was destroying his body from the ground up. "N-No! I can't...I can't die like this!"

Ganon chuckled cruelly and raised his monstrous hand before bringing it down upon Danzo, crushing him and splattering blood everywhere. Turning towards Crazy Hand, he saw that his master had finished off his opponents as well. So, with their foes dead, he reverted back to normal and cracked his neck for a moment before looking around. "It would seem we are finished here. Though, now that I think on it, perhaps we should gather evidence of Danzo's crimes? It may prove to be an effective bargaining chip in the future."

" _ **You go ahead and do that. It's kinda cramped down here. Plus, I want to enjoy watching people panic. Should be fun!**_ " Crazy Hand said before flying off to return to the surface.

Once his master was gone, Ganondorf looked around and hummed to himself. "Hmm, where, oh where can I find what I need? Guess I'll just have to explore a bit."

 _ **2 hours later**_

Hiruzen sighed heavily as he looked around at everyone in the room with him. Shortly after the dust had settled, so to speak, he had summoned the councils to meet with him in the council chambers, which _thankfully_ wasn't destroyed with the other buildings that had been as a result of the fire and the Hokage tower collapsing.

"I'm sure you all know why I have called you all here. There was an unprecedented attack on our village by what I can only _assume_ to be Naruto Uzumaki's summons. Naruto was nowhere to be found, but his 'friends' attacked our home and have taken much from us."

Hiashi scowled and slammed his palms on the table before him. "Whoever they are, they killed thirty of my clansmen! I want them punished!"

The Hokage sighed and shook his head. "There's nothing we can do at the moment. They've returned to their home and cannot be punished."

The Hyuga clan head interrupted the Hokage and said, "Then the moment Naruto returns, I want him punished for this! They did this under his orders, I'm certain of it!"

"Can you really blame him?! After all this village has done to him, this was only a matter of time! It has been a long time coming if you ask me." Tsume said before turning to face the Hokage. "You brought this on with your actions, Hokage- _sama_. When...no, rather _if_ Naruto returns, you should give him what's rightfully his and do whatever you can to make it up to him. I suggest you start by keeping what he did to the Uchiha a secret. Nobody outside this room needs to know what he did to either my son or the Uchiha brat."

Hiruzen sighed and shook his head in exasperation. "Naruto _isn't_ ready to know. Besides that, his actions have caused a state of chaos in the village. He'll be lucky if he isn't arrested for his crimes today."

"How do you know that he was truly responsible for this? You saw for yourself how angry his summons were with you earlier today. Naruto might not even be aware that his summons did this! You can't just label him a criminal when he might not even be behind this attack!" Inoichi yelled at him. "If need be, I'll interrogate him when he returns and do a mind dive to get the truth from him. If it turns out that he wasn't responsible for this, then I don't see a reason to treat him like a criminal."

The Hokage frowned at this and shook his head again. "It doesn't matter if he knew about this attack or not. They are _his_ summons, so he needs to be held responsible. The moment he returns to the village, I'm ordering his arrest and he will be tried for his crimes here in the village."

Tsume scowled at this and shouted, "That's bullshit and you know it!"

Before anyone could say anything else, Sheik stepped out of the shadows and said, "So that's your answer, is it? Very well. We'll be sure to inform Naruto-kun of your choice, Hokage. We'll also be taking everything that rightfully belongs to Naruto-kun, starting with the inheritance you tried to keep hidden. I'm sure he'll be quite thankful to know you disrespected his parents and their dying wish. Heck, keeping such a secret from him is despicable. A child _deserves_ to know who their parents were and to know if they were _loved_! So, because you refused to do right by him, _we will_!" With that being said, Sheik held up a couple of scrolls and waved them about for a moment before she disappeared with them.

With her gone, Hiruzen scowled and slammed his fists down on the table. "Damn it! They're making a mockery of us!"

Shikaku sighed and shook his head in disappointment. "If this is how Naruto is to be treated, then he's better off _not_ returning to the village. I can't sit here and listen to this anymore." he said before standing up and leaving the room. The rest of the clan heads, minus Hiashi, followed him out of the room, leaving the Hokage to scream in outrage at what had happened.

Once they were gone, Hiashi looked at Hiruzen and asked, "What do you plan to do about the damage done to my home, Hokage-sama?"

"Deal with it yourself." Hiruzen said angrily. "Things are going to shit in this village and everything is just spiraling out of control. I should never have come out of retirement."

Homura and Koharu both frowned at this and watched as Hiashi left the room in a rage. "Hiruzen, are you sure about this? You need to deal with this matter appropriately. Unless you plan to resign and appoint someone else to deal with this?"

Hiruzen growled in response before saying, "I'm sending for Jiraiya. Whether he likes it or not, I'll appoint him as the new Hokage so he can deal with all this shit the _right_ way. I am DONE!" And with that, he rose from his chair and left the room, leaving the civilian council and his old teammates to discuss things without him.

* * *

 **A/N - And that's the chapter. I certainly hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Like I said, a LOT happened in this chapter.**

 **As you can see, Naruto and those dear to him were given a home in Smashville with the summons. Hiruzen has decided to hand the job of Hokage over to someone else, namely Jiraiya in this instance. Danzo is quite dead. All kinds of fun stuff, right?! lol**

 **Anywho, I have no idea what I'll work on next. I'm personally just glad I was able to actually write something! I've had horrible writer's block and there's been so much going on in my personal life...**

 **Yeah, speaking of my personal life, things have happened and I've been under a tremendous amount of stress as a result. I don't mind opening up about it if anyone's curious, but just know that updates may be kinda scattered for a while. I'm trying to take it easy and not stress too much, considering all the crap I keep having to deal with. x.x**

 **Anyways, yeah. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and are looking forward to whatever might be coming next!**


End file.
